With Strings Attached
by sanzopriestess
Summary: This is the story of how a mere girl became close to a man like Doflamingo. From their first meeting to becoming someone he could rely on and trust, to their final moments, with everything in between. Eventual DoflamingoxOC.
1. Escape Gone Awry

Hello dear readers, before I allow you to get to the story there are some things I need to cover. First, please be kind to me, for this is my first Doflamingo fanfiction.

Second, **DISCLAIMER**: I own not a single part of One Piece, I make no money off of writing fanfictions for this, but the oc's are mine, that's all I'm taking credit for.

And now, without further ado…With Strings Attached.

* * *

Some called her the Brokers Bitch and others called her Matter Changer Anberlyn, which was her epithet, but of course there were other things people called her, some to her face, and others behind her back, all of which annoyed the woman of such high standings. Despite her position, there was one man who had the audacity to call her Sweetheart. But, that man wasn't just anyone.

Her rise to fame had to start somewhere and it just so happened to start with the audacious man who went by several names himself.

* * *

He sat among the crowd cast into shadow thanks to the dim lighting of the room, smiling to himself as proud pirate captains, broken men, quivering women and yes, even children were marched onto the stage, bided on and then headed off.

The Human Auctioning House on Sabaody was nothing less than sensational. It was flourishing, just as he knew it would, with the main room filled well past its capacity and people still wandering in

The business was flourishing and even as old captives were bought and taken away, new ones were filling up the back. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his handy work.

Disco of course was doing a decent job at keeping the crowd pumped the human- or otherwise- merchandise moving and the money flowing. No one seemed to notice his presence at the Auctioning House. That or they weren't perturbed by the sight of him. But, for now, the grinning blond was perfectly content with just watching the spectacle.

She had not been there long but, already she had seen the soldiers of the auction house break the iron will of several men, bring women to their knees and make children cry out. They all hoped that someone would hear them and save them, free them from their chains and not allow their future to be one of slavery and misery.

The soldiers and slavers were truly despicable people, or so she thought. The walls were thin enough that through them you could hear the roar of the audience, of the auctioneer and maybe even catch some of the numbers the young women, strong men and small children went for.

As the once crowded holding room grew sparser and sparser, she began dreading the stage more and more. She knew that her time was getting closer and closer.

And even though she herself had yet to act, the now placid men were a disgrace, the quivering women shameful. Only the young and foolish children tried were the ones who had not yet bowed their heads and accepted their fates and neither would she. She was merely working through her plan, trying to plan it from beginning to end, because she was going to be free. She was going to free herself and then the rest of the prisoners out. The chances of even getting out of the door was slim, she knew that such, but she would rather be fried or scared than bow to anyone and their will.

Too soon a hulking man marched into the room, grabbed her by her forearm and dragged her to the edge of the stage, just out of sight of the sea of bidders and forced her to listen as the auctioneer cried, "And now, the highlight of today's sales, a middle aged devil fruit user, still filled with lives fire."

Middle aged?! She mentally raged. I'm just over 25! Which is hardly middle aged! She was indignant, especially so when she heard his next remark,

"Endowed with a marvelous body sure to please and an iron will, taming this beauty will not be an easy task. But, I assure you, once you have succeeded in breaking her, you will be quite satisfied with your purchase!"

And with that she was roughly shoved from behind.

As a girl with long maroon hair stumbled onto the stage, the bidders around him held their breaths just long enough for them to review, access and determine whether or not they wanted to invest in the girl before them or pass. And, if they did wish to invest, they had to determine just how much they were willing to pay for her.

Once those few seconds had passed, the room burst into chaotic cries, all pining for the ownership for the girl before Disco could even blurt out a starting price.

Well this was interesting. He thought with a pleased grin.

She was a beauty, he must admit, with long strong legs, a slender, fit body, a presence that demanded ones attention and a calculating gleam in her eyes that made him wonder what she was thinking, or what she was planning on doing.

From the reverberating shouts that filled the room, she was able to pick out numbers of impossible heights, numbers that made her sick to her stomach. From the bidding crowd she also felt hungry stares from men and women alike that made her shudder uncomfortably.

Soon she would be sold, but, sometime before that she would have to make her move. It was free herself or die trying. And if success was not hers to be had, then she would rather die.

Instead of standing there, shaking in her heels and trying to cover all the skin her clothes didn't cover, she sent death glares into the audience. She stood upon the stage like no other slave-to-be had. She stood with her back straight and her head held high. The only emotion on display was anger. There was no visible embarrassment due to her none too graceful entrance upon her face, nor shame from being bound and on display for whoever wanted to gawk at her, and that's definitely what most of the audience was doing, raking their eyes across her body until they had their fair share. She was adept at hiding the things she didn't want them to see, hiding her emotions quite well.

In fact, the glint in her eyes, the one he rather enjoyed, almost had him quite literally on the edge of his seat, waiting and ready for action.

"Going once!" The despicable auctioneer shouted, beri signs popping through the lenses of his sunglasses, with absolutely no regard for the people that walked across his stage or their lives. "Going twice!"

For the first time since having stepped upon the stage, the girl's eyes turned from the audience, her glance sliding discreetly over to Disco.

Hi smile broadened, knowing full well that the girl would be making her move soon. Yes, the action was about to start and he could not wait.

He must admit, he had fallen for that defiant nature and that gleam in her eyes hook line and sinker. It was not to say that he had fallen in love at first sight, which was a tool he sometimes used to play some women into doing his bidding, he was merely interested in the girl.

Her plan was to snatch the ring of keys on from the belt loop of the eccentric auctioneer's pants and get the hell out of the auction house. It was a half brained escape attempt, but it would have to do.

With the reverberating, "SOLD!" , she lurched into action, like a racehorse shooting out of the gates as they swung open at the sound of the gunshot. Her finish line was the streets of Sabaody, keys in hand, collar at her feet. But, to get to that point, she needed to get the keys first.

She turned and raced towards the white haired auctioneer, jumping into the air as she rushed towards him. Her aim was to knock out a few of his teeth at the very least. However, just before the heel of her stilettos slammed into his face, her body froze up.

And when she tried to move, well it wouldn't obey. Instead of her heel colliding with the nervously sweating man's face as one of her legs, with a mind of its own, swung over his head, and caused her to land slightly behind him, her back to him. She didn't know what was happening, this must be a marionette felt like, their bodies not under their own control. But, marionettes had puppeteers, people who pulled at their strings to make their bodies move.

The expression on the girls face was priceless as he forced her to miss Disco.

Panic, fear, and confusion, together, they destroyed her confident façade. It was a joy being the cause of these emotions, of shattering such confidence. It was a shame she had folded so easily. But, the room was abuzz with excited chatter, some people sparing him a knowing glance, others didn't have a clue and the girl was one of the clueless ones, but not for long. His face was sure to ring a bell. And if it wasn't his face, then his trademark jacket should do so for sure.

Of its own accord, her body turned around and walked slowly past Disco and she couldn't so much as lift a finger. The keys were so close and yet they were getting farther and farther away as she crossed the stage. She fought every step with every fiber in her body. All she wanted to do was to grab the keys, or hell, just stop moving of someone else's accord.

As she walked, her head turned to the side and she was forced to see a man hunched over a rectangular device, his index finger only seconds from hitting a red button, the very button that would cause her collar to explode. But, to her relief, he was frozen and not a second too soon.

This sight raised the question of who the puppeteer was and why they wanted anything to do with her, even as her legs brought her to the edge of the stage. She felt as though she were standing at the edge of a cliff, with a long ways to down if she were to fall. But, with a leap of faith, as some would see it, she landed on solid rock, well it wasn't a rock per se, actually it was someone shoulder, in which she used to land on someone's face, the thin heel of her shoe sinking into somebodies eye.

As she was forced to use the people of the crowd as stepping stones she was unable to look back and apologize for the injuries she was causing, but, that gave her the chance to see where it was her body was taking her. And, it just so happened, that she was heading straight for a blond man wearing a pink feathered jacket and a large smile upon his face.

He watched with delight as recognition flashed in her eyes. She wanted to resist, she was trying as hard as she could, but, her efforts were bearing no fruits. No, instead of running the opposite direction, like she so plainly wanted to, she draped herself across his lap with one arm thrown almost casually across his shoulders, and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist before pullingher close.

"You have some nerve attacking my subordinate like that." He chuckled darkly, the undercurrent on his voice carrying an unspoken threat that spoke to her loud and clear. Before she could utter even the slightest of responses, he said, "I'll make you a deal Sweetheart."

* * *

_**A/n:**_ Well I certainly hoped that you have enjoyed this chapter and I will be back to you with a new one soon.

I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions thus far and if necessary, ways in which I can get Doflamingo more in character, if I haven't already acheived the feat.

Thank you for reading and I hope to 'see' you next chapter.


	2. A Bright Future According to Some

She hadn't always been one of Doflamingo's loyal followers. Anberlyn had not always felt a certain emotion, that would be denied to all those who made the acquisition, for the blond. In fact, at one point of time Anberlyn hated the man with all of her being. At one point she was dead set on either taking his life or her freedom or to die trying.

Doflamingo hadn't always placed much trust in the maroon haired girl, though he had liked her from the beginning. To say that the project he had taken on had been easy, that everything had gone exactly as planned was a lie, but, she had turned out just how he had wanted her to. The progress of their relationship since their first meeting was quite impressive to say the least, entertaining at worst.

Yes, it had been quite a journey to get where they were today, but, according to both parties, it was well worth it.

* * *

Scowling at her puppeteer, she viciously growled the words, "It's Anberlyn. Are you deaf?" She knew full well that if she were to keep up with her current attitude that he would kill her. Though, that might have been what she was going for since freedom was now so far out of her grasp.

"Fufufu." He laughed, his smiling somehow broadening before he continued on, completely and utterly undeterred by her interruption. "Either you do what I say or I'll cut the strings and that slaver you can still see from here," He lifted a hand and pointed to the guy he had forced her to look at while reeling her in, and turned her head so that she would be reminded of her current situation. He was in full control. ", will put an end to you. And if the explosion doesn't kill you," The hand he used to point at the slaver retracted and the backs of his calloused hands stroked her cheek. ", then it'll scar that pretty face of yours and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

With a deep set frown she pointed out the obvious, "That's not much of a choice is it?"

"Then do I have my answer?" He asked, knowing full well that it was freedom that she wanted and freedom that she would not be getting if she were to agree to his terms. But it was do his bidding or die and not many people would choose death when they had even the slightest of hopes that their goal was still obtainable.

She didn't want to say yes, every part of her brain and of her heart were yelling at her to refuse his 'offer' and accept death for she had caught word of the atrocities he had conducted, of the massacres that he had partaken in and of the unspeakable, unimaginable things he had done, all the crimes he had committed with or without help. The last thing she wanted was to 'work' for a man like that. But, that smile of his, it told her that he knew just how to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, the item of desire was her, and she could not fathom why.

But, regardless of the words of her heart and of her mind, she muttered the words, "I suppose so."

"Good choice Sweetheart." He chuckled breathlessly into her ear before raising his voice over that of the still raging crowd. "I regret to inform you that Anberlyn has been taken off of the market. If you have any issues with this new, then please, feel free to come to me."

His words were like a Venus fly trap, sweet to all those who dared to ignore who the words were coming from, but dangerous to anyone who decided to take the bait.

Almost all of the audience turned to face them; half of their eyes bugged at the sight of the imposing man whose lap she had been forced to sit upon. Their reaction was comical at best, but before much else could be said or done, Disco grabbed the reigns and took control of the auction once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see our wonderful sponsor has graced us with his presence, so let's give him a warm welcome!" He let the short applause for the blonde, who soaked it all up with an almost charismatic smile that was accompanied by a few waves and a nod of his head. When the applause began fading, the show continued on.

As it did, she turned her head towards the blonde and quietly growled, "If you want me for my body then kill me now."

Sliding his hand slowly up her bare leg he said, "It wouldn't be that bad Sweetheart. No one's complained yet."

Probably because you kill them if they complain. She mentally snapped at him.

He met her fierce glare with a broad smile.

"Then I'll kill myself." She threatened, suddenly grabbing his wrist and holding it in a vice like grip, stopping his hands accent up her thigh, already his hand was too high for comfort.

"Now now, that won't be necessary Sweetheart." He crooned the stupid pet name he had already coined her with.

"Anberlyn." She corrected once again. She hated pet names and nicknames a like. And just because the person using them to address her was a big name, infamous pirate who probably ate a big bowl of murdered babies, puppies and kittens for breakfast, did not mean that it was acceptable. Sure, there was fear somewhere within her being, but that was not something you wanted to show to a man like Doflamingo, not unless you wanted him to exploit that fear like he would exploit your desires. "That's my name and I'd appreciate it if you used it."

"Well, Anberlyn, you'll be pleased to know that I do in fact have plans for you."

Not even five minutes together and he already had 'plans' for her. Surely the plans were of nothing good, for her at least. Biting her tongue, and thinking better of a smart or snappy retort, Anberlyn turned her attention away from the smiling pirate.

Unfortunately, the only place was to look was the well-lit stage before them, upon which three shackled and crying children stood rubbing at their eyes while the audience shouted obscure numbers. After not even a full sixty seconds of bidding, the auctioneer shouted the dreaded word,

"**SOLD**!"

And proceeded to name who had been the highest bidder. Anberlyn made the terrible mistake of looking into the audience in the pointed direction to see who it was who had gained ownership of the children. What she saw was a tall skeletal man with deep set eyes, a beakish nose and a Chelsea Grin etched into the corners of his mouth, which was curved up into a cruel smile.

As one of the slavers came from back stage and began heading the children across the stage, Anberlyn made a move to stop them, to make it to the key holder after realizing that she had regained control of her body. But, the arm around her waist tightened and held her fast to her seat, even as one of the children, the little girl, ducked between the slavers legs and made a mad dash for any direction that wasn't back stage.

The little, pink haired girl only made it to the middle of the stage before the collar exploded and the girl fell to her knees, her eyes vacant, her mouth agape as she fell onto her back, the worst of the damage clearly visible not only to the audience, but to her brothers as well. As the pirate who had bought them shouted indignantly, the two boys surged forwards, screaming for their sister, their arms and legs scrambling for purchase on the floor as they were caught and dragged away.

Anberlyn turned away before she could see what happened next, hand covering her mouth, fist and face pressed into the soft mass of pink feathers that covered a pair of shaking shoulders. He was laughing! She couldn't believe that someone could be so heartless as to laugh at something like that.

A rough hand grabbed her chin and jerked her head towards the stage and forced her to watch as the girl, unconscious or otherwise, was cleared none too kindly from the stage.

As he forced her to watch, he hissed into her ear, "See what comes of your thoughtless actions Anberlyn?" There was a slight pause where he allowed the guilt of causing the girl harm to crash over Anberlyn's consciousness. And when she had enough time to process that, he added, "That little girl could have been you, only no one would have cried over your lost would they?"

The girl was shaking in his arms, though of shock, anger or disgust, he couldn't tell. It's not like it much mattered anyways.

This behavior however, was not acceptable for a future member of the Donquixote Pirates. Already, she had the traits that he had every intention of cultivating her strong will and defiance, which would serve him well in the future. However, her softheartedness would need to be corrected, without a little hardening she would never survive, that's just how the game was played and she was about to become one of his many pawns. This little project was going to be quite amusing, Doflamingo could already tell.

"You're a monster." Anberlyn spat vehemently, the dark tendrils of hate taking root deep within her heart.

"Does a monster save lives?" He asked with a smile. His words were a cruel reminder that she owed this man her life, that she would be under his control until that debt was paid. In short, she was his property.

As the auctioning continued on, as more people were presented and ultimately sold before her very eyes, the thought that those people could have been her is what kept her constantly squirming in his grasp, trying to figure her way out, debt or no debt. Anberlyn never had much honor or integrity to begin with. However, the simple threats to her life and future freedom, since that's all she wanted, kept her rooted in Doflamingo's lap.

Doflamingo spoke to her in hushed tones, asking a variety of questions about things of little significance or relevance, things that he may or may not have been interested in. But, there was one thing that he was most definitely interested in and that was her devil fruit ability.

When she told him of its power, he informed her that she _would_ be displaying it for him. He also planted the seed that if he didn't like it, rather couldn't find a way to make it useful to him, than she would be returning to the stage.

The show finally ended and as the people began getting up and walking out, Doflamingo stood as well, and setting Anberlyn down on her feet next to him; an arm crapped across her shoulders with a quiet reminder of his expectations.

According to him, she was not to run, not to use the Devils power against him, or to dare try anything 'funny'. And even though she was most definitely tempted to try to make an escape, Anberlyn valued her life and wanted, above everything else, to be free once more. And in order to be free, she knew full well that running would not result in that freedom. So, for Doflamingo and Doflamingo only, she would bend, but not break.

With the weight of the giants arm across her shoulders, Anberlyn walked out of the dim auctioning house, stepping out into the blinding light of day. As they walked, she was headed, pulled and pushed into the directions that he wanted them to go until they ended up at a quiet shoreline of a grove whose number she had failed to get a look at.

"Fuffuffuffu." He laughed, then in an extravagant manner asked, "Are you ready?!"

"Practically dying." She dryly grumbled, holding her wrists up to him and nodding at the cuffs. He was the only one who could unlock them for her. She was dancing in the palm of his hand and she knew that he knew this, his smile said it all.

When the cuffs fell to the ground, he gave her a look that told that exactly what he wanted of her, so she put her power on display, it was not as though she had much of an option.

He watched with a growing smile. To put it simply, she could change an objects state of matter, solids to liquids, liquids to gasses, gasses to solids and so on. After watching her show him these things, Doflamingo stopped the girl, grabbing her outstretched wrist and sliding his hand from the curve of her waist up her flat, bare, stomach. She squirmed in his grasp, his grin pressed against her ear.

"When I said that I didn't want you for your body, I lied Sweetheart. I'm going to put you to good use." And before the maroon haired girl could verbally or physically respond to that, he grabbed her around the waist and like a child plucks a flower, he lifted her from the ground, quite possibly saying 'hold on tight' as he did so, but, she wasn't sure whether or not that was her imagination.

Like a monkey swings from tree to tree, Doflamingo made his way across the sky, with Anberlyn holding on for dear life. Her muscular arms circled around his neck, her legs locked around his waist as they made their way across the sky, from cloud to cloud.

Never in her life had she been so high, moving so fast and the sensation was comparable to her first time on a boat, though the feeling rising in her chest could not be called sea sickness.

"I wonder, can you crystalize the moisture in the air?" He asked after some odd moments of silence, something that seemed to be unusual for the man.

"Clouds?" She asked just to be sure because the last thing Anberlyn wanted to be was wrong.

"Yes, can you make those?"

Imagine finding a solution to one of your biggest problems? Cloudless spaces were no longer going to limit him; they would not be able to chase him into patches of clear blue skies any more so long as he had Anberlyn with him.

After a moment of deep thinking, she muttered, "I suppose." In all honesty, Anberlyn had never tried to make clouds, but if it meant making this pink, feathered monster happy, then her hardest she shall try.

"Your future looks bright Anberlyn." He laughed.

"As bright as the dark side of the moon." She grumbled.

* * *

**A/n:** I don't know how you feel about the little future tense things at the beginning of the chapters, but I figured that if I started it like that, that I should continue that with all of the chapters. I know it breaks up the story and makes it kind of choppy, but I think that's ok.

I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions and to be informed if I have gotten anyone OOC and so on. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	3. A change of Heart

Anberlyn hadn't always been as cold and as cruel as the world knew her to be. No, it was an acquired trait. The smile that curled upon her face as those who opposed her fell to the ground, reflected the smile of the master who had covered her once vulnerable heart in a layer of cold stone, stone that only melted when they eyes of the world were not upon her, when she was alone with a certain man and unafraid of interruption.

* * *

Racing across the sky on a pirate's back had lost its novelty, her grip around his body had lost its strength and the motion sickness had long sense gone.

"Where are we going?" The maroon haired girl asked as she lay her cheek her down upon his shoulder blade, her head resting upon a bed of pink feathers that tickled the inside of her nose. She had been with him for a month at best and how time had flown. Turns out, she could crystalize the moisture in the air, in short, make clouds and for Doflamingo, which, was a great thing- for her as well because it meant that she got to live to fight another day.

"It's a surprise Sweetheart." He laughed as they passed over a small chain of islands.

Watching said islands and the ships down below had become somewhat of a past time for long rides across the Grand Line and New World. More often than not, Anberlyn felt like one of those little teacup dogs that women stuff in their purses and carry around for decoration. All Doflamingo had to do was put her on his back and they would be off.

"I don't like your surprises." She grumbled, hardly able to hear to herself over the wind whooshing past her ears.

After that comment, they lapsed into silence, Anberlyn almost asleep before being jarred awake by the shock of Doflamingo's feet touching down on an island.

"Wakey Wakey Sweetheart. We're here." He sang grabbing her hands and breaking the circle they created around his neck. His words were always so sweet, at least the ones he used while speaking to her were, but they were never spoken with sweet tones as one would expect while addressing someone named 'Sweetheart'.

Anberlyn rubbed at her eyes as she walked around Doflamingo's back and stood at his side, examining the building they stood before. It was a low lying warehouse with a large garage door and a small door next to it. Across the large door read the words, Sparky's Weapons Emporium.

"Where are we?" She asked looking up at the man, trying to figure out why they were here. He didn't need a weapon, not between those blasted strings and the gun that she had seen him use, and he was a dead shot.

He gestured, with much grandeur, towards the faded yellow letters. "We're here for you." And with that, he placed his hand on her back and began walking her towards the door, which he opened and pushed her through before him, before ducking through the short doorway as well.

They stood a large warehouse of weapons of every shape, size and kind. To their left was a metal staircase that led down into the aisle filled space below them, that led them down to where the weapons were stored in buckets, on shelves, on the walls and so on. There were a great many people between the shelves picking up weapons and examining them before either keeping them or putting them back to move on to the next one.

"Oi! Doflamingo my man!" A man said. The stairs rattling as a robust man came into sight, his bald head gleaming with the light that filtered through the filthy square windows. "What brings you here today?!" He asked as they diplomatically shook hands, the man's eyes looking her up and down several times. "Is this fine thing for me?"

At that question, her shaking fists lifted from her sides, but, before they could be put into action, her body froze. Knowing that it was useless to fight it, she surrendered.

"I'm afraid I've gotta be selfish this time 'round. This little gem is mine all mine." Doflamingo informed the man better known as Sparky.

"What a shame, I could put her to such good use."

These men were talking about her as though they did not see a human being before them but a tool that could be used for their own personal pleasure and gain! It was as though they had forgotten that she was standing right next to them, listening to every word of their exchange. If it weren't for the strings that were holding her shaking body still, then she would have already put the man in his place.

"I know." Doflamingo hummed with agreement. "I'm working on that though. "

"So what do ya need?"

"Anberlyn needs to be fitted with a weapon."

"I have a devil fruit ability." Anberlyn irately snapped. So far, that was all she had needed, and as far as she was concerned, all she would already need.

"So does just about everyone else and their dog. And since you never know how one ability will fair against another, we- no- I want you fully prepared to handle a situation where your devil fruit is inferior to someone else's." He said with a sweet smile, voice firm with no space for objection as he pushed her towards the disgusting pig of a man. "Now run along,"

"If he does anything I find displeasing then I will be forced to put him in his place and don't you dare try to stop me Doflamingo." Anberlyn growled as she was led down the stairs.

The smile changed ever so slightly before the words, "You do whatever you feel is necessary Sweetheart."

It was almost as though he were giving her permission to hurt the man, to rip his testicles off and shove them down his throat before liquefying them and watching him choke to death on his own-

"Now, we have a large variety of weapons, ranging from firearms to swords to," He waved his hand about, as if the gesture helped him explain the kinds of weapons he had in his emporium.

Doflamingo leaned against the rail, watching as the girl followed Sparky throughout the weapon house. Anberlyn was tense, her guard up. But, who could blame such a well-endowed girl after what had transpired between the two of them?

Everything that surrounded them looked as though they belonged in torture chambers, god it was horrible. What was even worse were the none too discreet looks that the sweating man was giving her and the way that he just kept going on and on and on and on and on. His voice was like a mosquito buzzing in her ear and it just wouldn't go away.

"How about these?" Anberlyn asked picking up a weapon of fair enough simplicity. There was a slender, triangular blade connected to two what looked like a metallic H with two parallel pieces of metal connected by a horizontal bar that she wrapped her hand around. There was one for each hand, they were light and felt like something she could get used to if she had to.

"Oh, those are Katars. I wouldn't suggest those though." He shook his head trying to take them from her.

But, Anberlyn refused to let go. She'd rather drive the blade into his pudgy body and watch him die. The world did not need men like him, or Doflamingo for that fact, in it. And so, she would be doing everyone a favor. "Why not? I like these."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He tried explaining watching as they lost their shape and turned into two miniature shields on each of her arms and then returned to their triangular shape.

"Yes, these are perfect. Take me back to Doflamingo." She honestly preferred Doflamingo to this guy.

"How about we look around just a bit more. You never know, you might-"

"Now." She growled shoving the tip of the blade against the hollow of his throat, the sensation of eyes upon her back making her aware of the fact that people were watching them, but Doflamingo had given her permission to 'do what she must' and at the moment, she was feeling as though she should at least hurt him.

Not twenty minutes after descending the stairs with Sparky, she ascended them, this time alone. "I hope you're happy Doflamingo, I've killed my first person and I very much enjoyed it." And with that, she opened the door and stepped out, both hands still wrapped around the weapons that the dead man had called Katars.

Chuckling, he followed her out, sparing a glance behind him before the door closed. And what he saw was Sparky laying on the ground, eyes wide and vacant, his crotch bleeding, his mouth agape with blood and a fleshy colored liquid spilling onto the floor. He didn't know what she had done, but he sure could guess.

"That was fast."

"Yes, well these things were just calling to me, begging for me to pick them up." She sarcastically snapped.

"I'll be holding onto those." Doflamingo 'offered', holding his large hand out expectantly. She relinquished her new weapons to the man with a sigh. She had honestly considered using them to take him out as they traveled; the only problem was that if she didn't land on an island, well then she would be going down with him. But there was no need for worry, not now that he was holding onto her weapons.

* * *

"Sweetheart, that just won't do." Her captain, rather captor, tsked with disappointment. The man was supposed to be taken out with one blow, and she was supposed to be as unphased as she had been when she killed Sparky. The man staggered, holding the side of his face. She was supposed to be killing these people, they were the reason they were on the island to begin with, that and she needed a lesson on heartlessness.

You see, he had armed Anberlyn, she had committed her first murder, with pleasure, and experience was slowly but surely training the girl. Yet, she was still having difficulty taking care of those who opposed her, those who aimed to take her life, and those who got in her way.

Her heart was still too soft and hardening it was still a work in progress. But, he had the perfect plan.

"What, are you displeased by the fact that I can handle people and win a battle without killing them?" Anberlyn snapped glaring up at him.

"There is a time for manipulation, torture and works of that sort, but right now, I want you to kill anyone who stands in your way."

Turning on the man and pulling her katars out of their sheaths, she readied herself for the loss of control over her own body. "Then it is you I should have my sights on."

At this, Doflamingo just laughed, his shoulders shaking violently. She looked so fierce, standing before him, ready for a battle she could never hope to win. "If it I who you wish to take down then you need to get stronger, you need to harden your heart so that you can plow through all of the people who wish to take my head so that they do not take it before you do. And trust me, there are a lot of people who would just love to see the end of my life."

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but plans didn't so much matter as long as the end result was the same.

"Oh, I'm sure there are." Anberlyn growled, suddenly realizing just how in over her head she was.

The entire world, the World Government and just about every other pirate crew wanted to see an end to Doflamingo, just like her. Anberlyn, in that moment, realized that her hatred of Doflamingo was nothing he hadn't felt before, in fact, he probably thought that it was amusing. This was a game to him, nothing more, and she was playing right into it.

But, what else could she do?

He was right. In order to get to him, she was going to have to rise above the level of her competitors.

"I accept your challenge Doflamingo. One day I will be all that remains of your enemies and on that day, your life will be mine."

Doflamingo smiled widely. Things were going along quite wonderfully. He hadn't expected for her to fall into his trap so easily. Regardless, he said, "You won't get very far if you remain as softhearted and as unskilled as you currently are. But, until that day arrives, you are mine all mine Sweetheart." He reached out and stroked her cheek, a gesture that was almost loving in nature.

Anberlyn took a deep breath, sheathed the weapons that Doflamingo was to thank for, and said, "Then change me."

As far as she could see, it was the only way to learn how to defeat him. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. The closer she was to him, the more she could observe and analyze him, to figure out a weakness.

Sure, she could always decide to not make a cloud and have him fall into the ocean, but then she'd drown as well, and what was the point of taking his life if he were to drag her down with him?

"That's what I like hearing Sweetheart. I love it when you're so agreeable."

With a deep frown, she slapped his hand away from her face. "Don't think this means I like you. And don't delude yourself into believing that I will one day change my mind, because I won't."

"You've got your work cut out for you." He smiled nodding to the crowd that had formed behind her while she was too busy talking to them. The only thing keeping them back was him, and she seemed to realize that.

"I have to kill them?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to Sweetheart, but, unless you want them getting back up then I would suggest it."

Sighing deeply, she readied her weapons once again.

Doflamingo stood, his hands folded behind his head, watching with a certain sense of joy as the blade of her weapon bit into the flesh of those who stood in his way. In a sense, Anberlyn was killing two birds with one stone for him. While she desensitized herself, she would be taking care of his enemies, giving him more power and influence. Things could not have turned out much better than they had.

It was quite appealing to watch as Anberlyn cut down his enemies. He didn't even have to lift a finger, just sit back and watch her slaughter the men. She may tell herself that she did not like killing, that she did not like seeing blood; she could convince herself of those things. But, he could not lie to her, he knew that deep down, she loved it. She was reveling in the feeling of power, of the feelings of control and bloodlust she kept bottled up and buried deep within her.

Anberlyn cut the men down with little thought, because if she were to spare them that much, she would be unable to continue on as she had been. Already, the blood of many soaked her clothes and covered her hands. She could not afford to stop, to pause, to look at the damage she had done.

Her blades cut like butter through their flesh, their blood spraying from their veins like spit from a camel's mouth. Her katars were not the only weapons that she used. No, she was a devil fruit user and she used that to her advantage, turning some of their hearts to solids that refused to pump oxygen to the rest of their bodies, turning their blood into needles that jutted out of their skin and then fell to the ground, as liquid once again. She even turned the dirt road into liquid then solidified it, promptly getting the men stuck in the ground. She turned one katar into a shield, bent their weapons out of shape and so, so much more. Between her devil fruit and her weapons, she was a force of nature. Despite that, however, they seemed to be never ending, like the ocean.

But, eventually, the men began thinning out, until finally the last man fell to her feet. Anberlyn closed her head and tilted her head back, breath tugging rapidly at her chest, unable to believe what she had just done.

Anberlyn turned around and faced him, a look of horror and relief coming across her face. Her eyes darted across the fallen fuckers, taking in what she had done, before she lifted her eyes and looked up at him. She looked so hot, standing at the other side of a massacre, blood and sweat drenching her clothes and hair, such a pathetic, vulnerable expression in her eyes.

Figuring that it was too late, she did not pray for redemption, but instead turned around and opened her eyes. Before her were the bodies of the fallen men, their blood covering the dirt street, their eyes wide open and glassy, their mouths hung agape, some filled with blood, others not. Their clothes were stained, their bodies still, their limbs severed.

Facing her, at the very end of the path, stood Doflamingo, smiling as he always was.

He took a step forwards and began talking through the gore without a care in the world. To her, he looked like an evil angel, here to drag her down to the pits of hell.

When he reached her, he reached out and grabbed her chin and as his thumb brushed across her lips broke the silence saying, "Beautiful."

It was unclear as to if he was referring to the bloodstained girl before him, or the massacre behind him.

But, it didn't much matter now did it?

* * *

Anberlyn could no longer lie to herself, there was a certain disturbing thrill that rose up inside of her chest each time she ended someone's life. She could no longer say that she didn't like it. The feeling was rather addicting in all actuality, filling her chest and giving her a high each time they fell to the ground.

She had not yet reached Doflamingo's level of cruelty; she had not yet started taking pleasure in seeing blood or pain, in watching her foe squirm beneath her blade, under her eye. But, she would, at some point of time reach that level. It would be such a slow progressing, that she would not notice it.

But, Doflamingo was keeping his promise, she had asked for him to change her and that's exactly what he was doing. Yes, it was a delight watching Anberlyn's slow transformation.

* * *

**A/n:** I don't know how you feel about the little future tense things at the beginning of the chapters, but I figured that if I started it like that, that I should continue that with all of the chapters. I know it breaks up the story and makes it kind of choppy, but I think that's ok. It's kind of like a chapter prologue…maybe?

Did I already mention the time line? I'm not sure how that's going to pan out yet because we don't really have a distinct one…so I'm sorry if that bothers some.

I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions and to be informed if I have gotten anyone OOC and so on. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	4. A Matter of Loyalty

Doflamingo knew of Anberlyn's hatred of him, he watched it grow the more her thrill of the kill grew, and fester. She hated that she had the same primitive desire that all humans had to see blood and take lives and she resented him for awakening that side of her. But, he was always waiting for her to act. On more than one occasion, he had presented her with a chance to betray him, to take a stab at his life. Sometimes even exploiting her shaky loyalty to him benefited Doflamingo.

Anberlyn was always full of surprises. She never acted in a way he least expected. She was still like that, acting unpredictably, but, always with is best interest in mind. It hadn't always been like that, but she was now and that was all that mattered no?

* * *

There was the time when he had gotten sick, that was a prime example of her unpredictability.

Anberlyn wandered around the ship, it was about three in the afternoon and she had not yet seen Doflamingo, he had not yet harassed her in any way or snatched her up to take her to one of his Underworld business trips, she had not yet seen a gleaming smile or heard a wicked laugh. And, as happy as she knew she should have been, she could not get rid of the worry that was building in her chest.

It wasn't that the idea of escape had not crossed her mind, because it had, several times. She knew that this was one of the few opportunities that she would have to leave this life and that accursed man behind. Never again would she have to kill, she could be free. The only problem was that even if she did make it off of this ship, out of his grasp, she would have to spend the rest of her life running and hiding.

You see, Doflamingo had powerful enemies and one by one their numbers were waning by her hand and the World Government knew this, they knew of her and her affiliation with Doflamingo and if she were one of them, there wasn't much she wouldn't do to put an end to him and his legacy. But, she was just a victim but, no one else would see it as such.

"Hey, Baby 5." She approached the woman as she came onto the deck.

"What do you want?" She asked giving her a once over. To say that she and the Donquixote Pirates got along was a lie. They tolerated her sure, but toleration and acceptance were two very different things.

"Uh…where's Do-Captain?" For some reason most of the crew either called him Doffy or Young Master. But, to keep a barrier of formality between her and the blond man, Anberlyn insisted upon calling him Doflamingo. Calling him Captain was almost as unbearable as calling him Young Master or Doffy.

"He's sleeping." She was curtly informed.

"Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing to be concerned about." And with that, the woman began walking away.

"But I need to know or…or I won't be able to rest easily." Those words were not easy to choke out, not in the least. But, they had the desired effect on the woman, who turned around, her hands on her face, crooning about how somebody needed her help and how she could not refuse.

After getting the desired information, Anberlyn thanked Baby 5 and headed towards the Captains quarters.

Poised to knock, she thought her course of action over again. Was she really about to go into the belly of the beast, walk right into the grasp of the man she so despised while she could be escaping and getting on with her life?

The answer should have been no. She should be well on her way. But, instead, she opened the door and peered into the darkness.

From what Anberlyn could see, a large bed that looked like it could fit ten, if not fifteen of her comfortably. But, instead of ten or fifteen people lying in the bed, there was but on large bump, and that bump's name was Doflamingo.

This was her last chance to turn back, to get gone while she could. But, she didn't, instead opting to slip through the door and take a few steps into the room; the floorboards creaked as she made her way across the room to his bedside.

In the bed lay Doflamingo, his mouth, for once, not sporting a smile, his sunglasses lying next to the bowl on the table beside his bed. His breathing was heavy, the blankets thrown off his lithe form, his limbs were sprawled around him, his chest rising and falling in a steady beat of a silent war drum. No laughter escaped his lips, but perspiration covered his body, soaked his blond hair and the blanket beneath him.

"So even people like you can get sick huh?" She whispered reaching for the cloth that was laid across his forehead.

Doflamingo always seemed so indestructible, nothing could touch him, no one could bring him down from his kingdom so high in the sky. The smile always present on his face was always so hard to wipe clean and yet here he was, sleeping soundly, sick.

This fact humanized the man before her.

He could get sick, one day his kingdom would come crashing down, she realized that now and it gave Anberlyn hope. She would be that one to knock him from his throne, to destroy him. All she had to do was keep working hard, to keep getting stronger and to stay by his side so that no one else could touch him.

Anberlyn dunked the cloth into the bowl of water, wrung it out, folded it up and then placed it back on his forehead. She let her fingers sweep down from his temple and jawline to his chin.

She realized something else at that moment. Her hand went to rest on his neck, her fingers lightly wrapping around it. Yes, she could kill him now, in this moment of vulnerability of his, and end it all. She could kill him and then escape; the crew wouldn't realize that their beloved Doflamingo was dead until it was too late, until she was long gone.

She could go back to one of the Blues and spend the rest of her life hiding. She could change her name and never use her devil fruit powers in front of people.

With her other hand, she reached for her Katar. Her fingers curled around the bar and she lifted it out of its sheath. Slowly, she brought it up to Doflamingo's throat with every intention of shoving it through his trachea and then leaving.

But, just as the tip of the blade sliced through the first layers of skin, a hand grabbed her wrist, something wrapped around her waist and before she knew what had happened, she lay on her back, his body pressed against hers. She was looking up into the uncovered eyes of Doflamingo.

Through her clothes, he could feel her heart pounding away, he could feel her chest rising and falling with the effort to regain her breath. Having scared the girl so badly was just what he needed to make his day.

"You didn't think I was going to let you kill me did you?" Doflamingo laughed. The expression on her face was one he would not soon forget. Her eyes were wide with fear, her lips forming an O. In his grasp, her wrist fluttered, but she wasn't really fighting.

"I-I thought-You were-awake?" If that was the case, he was a convincing sleeper.

"I didn't wake up until you wrapped your fingers around my throat. You know I don't mind if you choke me Sweetheart but, I've gotta draw the line somewhere don't I?"

Did that mean that he was able to react that quickly after having just woken up? If that was the case, then she was nowhere near ready to take this man on. She would have to get a lot stronger, a lot faster. Anberlyn had a long road of work ahead of her.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out, still quivering.

Wrenching the weapon from her hand and tossing it behind him, he just let out a hoarse chuckle. He grabbed her chin, thumb brushing across her lips before he said, "You're not really sorry Sweetheart. You're just sorry that you got caught.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?"

She had seen what he does to people and none of what he did to those people, friends and foe alike, were pleasant. And there was absolutely no reason that she would be exempt from that torturous treatment.

"What do you think I should have done with you Anberlyn?"

The way he said her name did not bode well, not for her at least.

After a pause, he stooped down, so that their faces were too close for her comfort, and asked, "Are you afraid Sweetheart?" The question had an obvious answer; it was too clearly presented in her eyes, and in her expression.

Anberlyn could not lie, not when that smile knew the answer regardless of her verbal response, so she nodded her head and muttered the word, "Of course."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her quivering jaw and planted several kisses up the hard line until his lips reached her ear. She lay shock still beneath him, shuddering when his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

The quiet word, "Good." slithered from his mouth, swirled around the shell of her ear and then burrowed into her eardrum.

With his intentions all too clear, she managed the quiet words, "I'll get sick."

She didn't think that he had heard her because he didn't respond. But, after several long moments of long, wet kisses sporadically placed upon her neck and the empty plane of her chest, his hungry lips moved to hover just above her lips. When this point was reached, they formed the words, "You should have thought about that sooner Sweetheart. You're not leaving my bed until I'm done with you."

So much for sick. Anberlyn mentally grumbled at him. What man was 'in the mood' while he was sick? The answer was obvious, it was the one pinning her to his bed, not giving two shits about his current condition.

Doflamingo's hands were so covered in blood, his mind filled with evils untold. He was a wicked man who had all but enslaved her and she couldn't just let him have his way with her. She turned her head to the side and testily squirmed about. The grip around her wrist tightened and she realized that there wasn't much wiggle room and there sure as hell was no way that she was going to make it to the door before he seized control of her body.

So Anberlyn just let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Doflamingo's shadowed face.

"I expected more of a fight Sweetheart. Don't tell me that you see how futile resistance is and plan on just lying there and taking it." A disappointed frown tugged down the corners of his mouth. He most certainly did not expect for her to just lay there, to just let him have his fun. No, he was expecting some kind of fight, verbal or otherwise.

"You said n-no one's…complained y-yet." She bravely said, her voice betraying her.

Anberlyn should have run while she had the chance, she shouldn't have taken so long to kill him. She hadn't planned on things doing down like they had, but as he promised in the auctioning house, it wasn't that bad. Once Anberlyn got past the hate and the fact that he was sick, it was actually quite enjoyable.

Having Anberlyn, as filled with rage and hate and as stubborn as she was, writhing in the throes of pleasure beneath him was an absolute delight. Her brilliant face lit up the room from the pillow case. At first she just lay there and took it without so much as a flinch or objection.

At first green eyed girl beneath him was not the one he had picked up at the Auctioning House, she was too quiet, too still, offering no glares or biting comments. But, Anberlyn couldn't keep her cool for long, not when she shook at every brushstroke of his fingers against her flesh.

Yes, the more Anberlyn shook, the more she gave away until she began responding. She was timid at first, unsure, as if she wasn't yet sure that she wanted to react. She probably wanted to deprive him of any pleasure of knowing just how much he was getting to her. But, it didn't take long for her to show her true colors, to show him just how much of an animal she was when the door was shut tight and she gave into human nature.

Anberlyn lay pressed up against his body, his arms under her neck, their legs tangled together and her head resting on his chest. Upon his face was a satisfied, rather smug smile that she was fortunate enough not to get a glimpse of. The sheets were cocooned around their bodies, their skin slick with sweat, catching her breath.

As Anberlyn came down from her high she heard him ask, "You're not going to go kill yourself now are you?" Doflamingo remembered her saying how she was going to do so if he intended on using her body. Well he had used its power several times before, but now he had used it in the manner in which she said would make her commit suicide.

"I have to kill you first." She whispered.

Three days later, she was as sick of a dog, hardly able to think straight. And it made her realize that either Doflamingo's body was just that strong or he was just that good of an actor. Unfortunately, she figured it was the first of the two.

* * *

Another example of Anberlyn's unpredictability was when Doflamingo had sent her, along with ten other men, on a business trip. They were to deliver a ship of weapons to an island on the Grand Line to an island in the midst of a civil war.

When Anberlyn returned, she had done so alone.

Anberlyn quietly approached the door to Doflamingo's office. What made the space behind the door an office was the fact that a desk occupied most of the rooms' area, as well as a bookshelf on each all on either side of the desk and of course there was the fact that he conducted business behind the door.

She was afraid of his reaction, but knew that hiding or prolonging this moment was not going to solve anything. If anything it was going to make things even worse. You see, she had set sail with six men and four women and they had all been lost, but not at sea.

Gingerly she raised her fist and was about to knock, but instead she quietly rested her closed fist against the doors surface, heart beating in her throat as she went through all of the possible scenarios and outcomes of the next few minutes.

Since having vowed to stay by Doflamingo's side to ensure that she would be the one to take this monster down, not Baby 5, the World Government or any of his other enemies, she had been resisting the urges, ignoring the opportunities of escape.

They were there. Always there. Always tempting her. Always calling to her like the enchanting song of a siren. It pained Anberlyn to ignore them, to stand by and let them pass, to have to wait until she was stronger before she could rid this world of Donquixote Doflamingo. But, she had accepted this and would leave everything as it currently lay until the day came when she was strong enough.

Slowly, Anberlyn opened the door and peeked into the room. Behind the desk adorned with a pink transponder snail, sat Doflamingo with his feet on the seat of the chair, his rear planted on the back of the chair, forearms resting on his knees, hands clasped, smile on his face as it always was.

"Tell me Sweetheart-"

"Anberlyn." She hissed under her breath as she slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her and putting on a brave face. She couldn't show this beast fear, it was debatable if he could smell it or not, but she wouldn't doubt it if he could.

"Waving away her usual response he asked, "How did your first mission go?"

"I had the chance to betray you." She boldly claimed, watching his face for any change in his expression.

At that he laced his fingers under his chin and, with a little chuckle, asked, "And what did you do with this opportunity?" To say that he was interested in what the girl before him was about to say was an understatement. Unbeknownst to Anberlyn, he had selected the other ten members of the mission for a reason.

"I used it to get rid of the traitors among your ranks."

And my competition. She silently added.

Those words sent Doflamingo into a fit of laughter. Despite the fact that he was leaned back, clutching at his stomach with one hand, this palm pressed against his temple, he did not fall off of the chair.

Anberlyn didn't understand what was so damn funny. She had just told him that she had just killed ten of his subordinates. And if that wasn't enough, she had just revealed to him that there had been ten traitors on his ship.

Why was he laughing!

This was no laughing matter.

Why wasn't he angry?!

There was most definitely wrong with that man, it was an indisputable fact, but, what it was, the world would never know.

The results of the mission were better than he could have hoped for. Doflamingo had expected all eleven of them to bite the dust. Yes, even Anberlyn was expected to have gone down with the others. Even though her loss would have been tragic, she was replaceable, once her devil fruit was reborn all he would have to do is find it and find a more suitable, more loyal, more easily manipulated host. It seemed however, that he would not have to go to such lengths, because apparently there were only ten traitors on that ship, Anberlyn was not lost.

It was quite an interesting outcome. The girl hated him for several petty reasons, things could be worse for her after all, and it was obvious. He would have guessed that she could have jumped at the chance to betray him; he would have been interested in what they would have done with their hate and disloyalty. But, Anberlyn had done no such thing and she had returned alone. So did that mean she had done what he thought she had?

There was but one way to find out.

"What, may I ask, did you do with those traitors?" He asked after reigning in his laughter and getting it under control.

Her reply was simple enough. "I slaughtered them."

The proof had been burned. The ship, her bloody clothes, their corpses, they were all nothing but a memory and scattered ashes.

What Anberlyn didn't notice was the cruel smirk that curled up a single corner of her mouth and the gleam in her eyes that revealed just how much pleasure she had derived from the act of killing those men and women.

"I'm surprised Anberlyn-"

"Sweethea-" She stopped short upon realizing that she was about to correct him for using her name and not that stupid nickname. The smirk vanished and her eyes narrowed, "What are you saying?"

"I didn't realize that you had devoted yourself to me."

The words, 'I haven't' were on the tip of her tongue, seconds from being hurled from the tip of her tongue and into the air between them. Fortunately, she was able to stop herself before anything that she be left unsaid slipped.

"Maybe I'm more dedicated than you think." Dedicated to killing him that was. And if Doflamingo mistook that dedication as loyalty then so be it, she wasn't about to correct his mistake if that meant that he was going to keep her around that much longer.

The smile that lit up his face reminded her of that of a wolf with greedy, shining eyes and a dangerous smile. "I'm delighted to hear that Sweetheart, but I want proof."

"A simple tattoo of your jolly roger isn't going to suffice is it?" She asked rather nervously.

"Fuffuffuffu. I'm afraid not."

She was still after his life, he would be braindead to think that she had changed her mind and goals.

* * *

**A/n:** Anyone listen to Pierce the Veil or Evans Blue? I got a line from each of those bands songs scattered within this chapter, what can I say? Music inspires me more often than not. So if anyone was curious…

I can't wait to see your brilliant face. Light up the room around the pillowcase. – One Hundred Sleepless Nights by Pierce the Veil.

The more you shake the more you give away- Cold (But I'm still here) by Evans Blue.

Another song that sort of inspired some of this chapter is Animal by The Cab.

I'd urge you to check out these songs or bands…but you don't have to. I thought I'd just let you know where some of my inspiration came from…that and I'm disclaiming my ownership to those few lines…because I don't want to be sued…Anyways have a good day.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	5. Surprises Galore

Just as Anberlyn wasn't the easiest to predict, Doflamingo wasn't much better. He always planning, plotting, calculating and scheming to further whatever it was he was currently interested in. And even though he tended to be more spontaneous and whimsical, he was always changing his mind there was always a hint of sadistic cruelty that followed all of his actions, a smile that was always painted upon his face.

Doflamingo was always the one pulling the strings, getting what he wanted from those he wanted, even if she were the one he wanted something from.

He hadn't changed at all in that aspect. Of course, he hadn't really changed at all in the past years she had been with him. It was she who had done all of the changing.

At one point of time in their relationship, he wanted loyalty and he wanted it proven. Even though she had managed to prove it, it wasn't until later that her hate lost its grip around her heart and she could honestly say that she was a loyal member of the Donquixote Family. Doflamingo wasn't an easy man to prove your loyalty to, let alone fool, but she had done it.

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Anberlyn asked, steeling herself for his answer. Whatever it was, she was bound to not want to do it. He would most likely want her to do some kind of horrific act that would make her well known for all of the wrong reasons.

With a gleaming smile, Doflamingo sat forwards and said, "I was hoping you would say that Sweetheart. You see my foes are dropping like flies at an almost alarming rage and I've already put that marvelous body to good use," Doflamingo laughed as Anberlyn shifted, her face alight with a deep blush, her mouth turned down in a scowl, her eyes saying 'don't remind me'. "So, I'm running out of options, out of things to do with you. But, don't worry, I'll think of something."

"I already proved my loyalty by slaying those traitors and returning to this god forsaken ship, to you. I could have run, I could have gone to the Marines and-"

The man clapped his hands together, interrupting Anberlyn and pointed at her saying, "That's it Sweetheart-"

"Anberlyn." She grumbled quietly.

",Turn yourself into the Marines."

Turn yourself into the Marines?! Her thoughts silently echoed. No sane person would do that! Even though she was hell bent on killing this guy, even though she hated him and had to see him more often than she would like, Anberlyn liked living; she did not wish to kick the bucket, not yet. Even if they would provide safety from this man, they were more likely to kill her than to treat her nicely.

"You are aware of the fact that they want me dead no thanks to my affiliation with you, right?" She snapped.

"Are you worried?" He sneered, unfolding himself from his place on the back of his chair, and perching on the desk in front of her, arms dangling over knees.

"To say no would be a blatant lie. But, that grin on your face tells me that you've got something up your sleeves."

The blonde made a big display showing that his sleeves were void of cards and tricks. "I've got nothing up my sleeves Sweetheart." He chuckled.

She scowled, realizing that it was pointless to keep insisting that he had a plan; she could already map out the circles they would go in if she kept insisting that he tell her of what he was planning.

Trusting that this man had a plan, that he wasn't planning on killing her, she merely said, "I'll go, just tell me this, why does it have to be me? Aren't you worried that I'll betray you to save my own hide?"

He grinned; thrilled that she was accepting the initiation mission. "My current inside source isn't available at the moment and I'm getting rather impatient, so I'm sending you." He reached out and tapped the tip of her nose. "But, do not fret Sweetheart, strings will be pulled and you should be out in no time, head still on your shoulders, life intact."

Should? Well that was promising.

"After this you will be a full-fledged member of the Donquixote Family." He told her after a second, as if she needed any more convincing as to why she shouldn't have agreed.

That's such an accomplishment. Anberlyn dryly thought, not having the nerve to vocalize such thoughts.

Surviving would be the true accomplishment. She was about to dive head first into the mouth of the beast in hopes that she would be cut out of the stomach before the acids got to her. The rather unfortunate part of that was that she was depending on Doflamingo, and that was something no one should do.

"Now, while you're there, I need you to do something for me." Doflamingo started, reaching out and pulling her close so that he would not have to repeat himself

* * *

So getting captured by the Marines was quite an easy feat. Anberlyn thought that it would have been harder since she was always running from them and trying** NOT** to get caught.

Turns out, if you randomly show up on a deck of their ship, completely out of nowhere, break down into a fit of tears and body shaking sobs, and confess that you are ready to give up a life of crime and devote yourself to justice, that they will either believe you or take pity on you and decide not to slit your throat.

"I'm really sorry about this but; this is more for our safety than your detainment." A young boy, around nineteen, with teal hair said as he clasped a pair of sea stone cuffs around her wrists.

"I-it's ok. I understand. I mean I could still be under Doflamingo's control like I was before." Anberlyn tried soothing the boy with gentle words and what she hoped to be a kind, smile.

He nodded and led her down to the otherwise empty brig and locked her in a cell, promising her good treatment for repenting and quite possibly even a second chance, especially if she had been under Doflamingo's control while committing horrendous crimes.

Before Doflamingo's poison had infected her, Anberlyn would have felt bad for deceiving these people, for planning on slaughtering every single one of them once what Doflamingo wanted was in her possession. But, then again, before Doflamingo had sunk his claws into her, she never would have been in this situation.

"Thank you." Anberlyn called after the boy as he started up the ladder that they had descended to get down where they were. He offered her an over the shoulder wave and continued on his way, closing the hatch at the top of the ladder and leaving without another word.

The ship had three levels. The deck, the middle level where everyone slept and ate and, of course, the brig in which she was currently being detained. The good news was that she had been allowed to keep her katars, the not so good news, the bars and the cuffs were both sea stone.

But, once she was alone, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a pink baby transponder snail. "I'm in." She spoke into the receiver.

"Good Good. Tell me all about it."

"Now?"

Shouldn't he wait until she had returned to get all of the juicy details instead of jeopardizing this initiation mission to amuse himself?

"You have nothing but time Sweetheart." It wasn't a question.

So, with a heavy sigh, she gave in, telling the story of her 'capture' as she got comfortable in the cell. If she got caught, his 'resources' had better save her.

Even though he was quite amused and somewhat impressed that her acting skills were able to fool those bastard Marines, he still wasn't too happy and she was about to know it.

"That wasn't the plan." He half hissed, half growled, the smile usually on his face most definitely was not there at the moment.

Anberlyn shrugged. She hadn't really cared for his original plan. And the only reason he knew that she wasn't following it was because she was being an honest person and telling him as much. "I get more freedom this way."

"You're in the brig." He pointed out, that was the opposite of freedom.

"And? It's not like you want is on the ship. And besides, you told me that Vergo could get me out of any situation due to his powerful position."

"Fuck up bad enough and not even he will be able to fix it." If the girl thought that she could do anything, right or wrong, andstill make it out alive no thanks to Vergo, then she was sadly mistaken.

"Are you saying there's a possibility that I'll end up getting executed?"

"An exponentially high chance." He confirmed.

Why am I just now being informed of this? She wondered looking down at the sea stone cuffs around her wrists. The Katars wouldn't be much good; they were too wide to dig into the lock of the cuffs or the door that kept her in the cell.

"Am I that expendable?"

"You didn't think you were something special did you Anberlyn?" He crooned, almost wishing he could see her face.

"You value my Devil Fruit's power." She argued, scrambling to find solid ground. It wasn't as though she had thought that she was special, not to someone like Doflamingo, but, she thought that her devil fruit was reason enough to keep her safe.

He chuckled darkly. "The funny thing about Devil Fruits, Anberlyn, is that once their consumer dies, they reappear somewhere in the world. All one has to do after that is find it."

Silence fell between the two pirates as these harsh words sank into the air between them. Anberlyn was trying to let the words sink in, she didn't want to believe them, to believe that Doflamingo would kill her, or let her die, and then search for her Devil Fruit. The possibility of him even finding it in fruit form was slim, surely he knew that.

Again, Doflamingo wished that he could see Anberlyn's face; he could just imagine the hurt, the confusion, the shock that was scattered across her expression.

The one to break the silence, however, was the one who caused it. "But, that's why we have a plan Sweetheart."

"I understand." She wasn't surprised by his words, just hurt, which in all honesty, she had no reason to be. After all, she was the one after his life.

"Since we can't change your deviation from the original plan, why don't we utilize and exercise the freedom you've earned us?"

Unfortunately, she did not have to be in the same room as Doflamingo to see the smile on his face blossom like a flower in spring.

* * *

Above, on the deck, the Marines of the vessel did not phone into the base, they decided that it would be best if they were to leave out the part where their newest female member was a highly wanted member of the Donquixote Pirates. They full heartedly believed that Doflamingo had used his devil fruit power to control her, and that she had come to them in hopes of redemption. They knew that if they told the higher ups, she would have no second chance; she would not be able to redeem herself.

So, instead, they sent Casey down to the brig with a spare uniform.

He found the girl sound asleep, curled up in the corner, the slit of her skirt revealing a tantalizing amount of leg, the low neck line revealing even more, but leaving most of her figure up for imagination, her long hair spilled over her shoulders and her mouth hung slightly agape.

Anberlyn had been told that there was at least a week's time before they reached the base, so she had decided to make herself comfortable. What time wasn't spent casually talking to a curious Marine, crying crocodile tears and spinning webs of white lies laced with the slightest of truths, was spent eating, sleeping and talking to Doflamingo.

They were nice enough to give her the daily paper, to give her updates on their progress and so on; the teal haired guy was doing a damn good job at keeping his promise. Sure, she was detained, and even though she knew she was and felt like a prisoner, they tried their hardest to make sure that she wasn't too uncomfortable.

She was sleeping soundly, dreams spiked with mysterious imagery of things that only vaguely resembled reality. And currently, she was facing a grining blonde man with purple eyes and the color pink surrounding him and twisting around his limbs. There was this smile on his face and words were coming from it even though his lips never moved. She wouldn't make out what he was saying until the radio dial was turned and the static cleared,

"Hey…Hello pirate girl? … I've brought you some clothes." At that, her mind yanked her out of the dream and she sat up, looking around until her eyes landed on the teal haired boy, Casey as he had introduced himself as after their third meeting.

Anberlyn rubbed at her eyes and got to her feet, sauntering up to him, watching as his eyes followed the movement of her hips. That was most definitely one thing that she did not miss.

Being one of Doflamingo's 'family' members meant that people kept their hands and eyes off of her; they kept their obvious stares to themselves until she had passed by and Doflamingo's back was to them. Of course there were the man's allies who thought she was a piece of meat, a present from Doflamingo to them, a whore they could share. But even they were quickly put in their places. Doflamingo made it very clear that there would be no sharing of Anberlyn.

But now, she had no such protection. Of course she could defend herself, or use her 'womanly skills' as Doflamingo had called them, to seduce the Marines into giving her what he wanted.

"I am graced by your presence once again. What's the reason this time?" Anberlyn asked silkily. But, before he could offer her a reply, she looked down and asked, "Are these for me?" In his arms was what looked like a Marine's uniform.

He nodded and thrust the clothes into her arms, his face flushed as he tried to answer. "Y-Yeah…it's…they are…for you…you're supposed to…" He choked his now empty hands going up to his face and cupping around his nose. "Change." He finally managed.

She giggled softly into her hands and said, "And how am I supposed to do that with these cuffs on?"

He cleared his throat, stood up straight, wiped his hands on his pants and said, "Let me get that for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He reached into the room, inserted the key into the lock and the cuffs fell from her wrists.

Anberlyn smiled and thanked him, gesturing with one hand to turn around as she said, "No peeking now Casey." He turned around, as did she.

He glanced down at his crossed arm and moved his wrist, finding that the porthole was reflected on the glass of his watch. He watched as her skirt was dropped and the pants slid up and over her hips. Then the shirt came off, even though he only got a view of her back, one's imagination was a horrid thing at times.

"Well thank you for the change of clothes. It was awfully considerate of you guys." She said turning around, the verbal ok that it was fine for him to turn around as well.

And when he did, he had to cover his nose once again. The pants fit nicely, but the top, well it most certainly didn't disappoint. Not only did the top three buttons not button, but it clung to her bust.

"Even if it is a bit small…" she tugged at the buttons, trying to get the button and the hole to at least come near each other. When that didn't work, she looked up and giggled apologetically and waved away the embarrassment. "But don't worry about getting me anything else."

He wasn't about to argue, so he wished her a good day, stopping when he was about to call her Anberlyn. "Hey, we can't have everyone calling you Anberlyn, that would defeat the purpose…So what's your name?"

"Annie?"

"Too close." He shot that down without a moment's hesitation.

She frowned, having never been one for nicknames. If Annie was too close, then so was Lyn, Ren or anything that ended in 'en'.

"Come one, don't you have some kind of nickname that everyone calls you?" He asked after several beats of silence.

Thoughtlessly, she replied, "Sweetheart." As she realized what she had said, she tried snatching the word from the air between them, but it was too quick and eluded her grasp.

"Good enough. But you're still recognizable. The higher up's will recognize you within the minute…" He trailed off, stroking his hairless chin as he thought about how to make her less recognizable. Too deep in thought, he didn't see the locks of maroon fall to the ground, he didn't see her shake out the loose strands, he hardly felt her grab his wrist and check herself out in the reflection of his watch.

Only when Anberlyn asked, "Does this work?" Did he snap back to reality.

"Your-when did you…yes."

She smiled and hopefully asked, "Good. So am I free to wander the ship?"

"No, not yet." He answered grabbing the sea stone cuffs off of the ground and clasping them around her wrists.

"Then when?"

"In just a few more days, before we reach the base, I promise." He told her before turning away, walking off, leaving her alone once again.

The rest of the journey, the next few days weren't that bad to be honest. It could have been worse. She was never alone very often; there was always one or two a man, or women, that kept her company. They talked and she managed to weasel tidbits of information out of them, relaying them to Doflamingo when time permitted.

The transponder snail was kept in her shirt, and at one point of time she had the realization that Doflamingo was hiding in her shirt, which was a rather disturbing thought.

Finally though, the door was opened and she was led to the deck. They were still a ways off, but they decided that she didn't have to be down in the brig anymore. They, for some reason, thought that if she was planning on committing any crimes, or if she were still controlled by Doflamingo, she would have acted already.

Oh how wrong those oh so naive Marines were.

She walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned onto the railing, watching the island slowly drift closer.

* * *

She stood before a hulking man who could have very well been as tall as Doflamingo. He towered over her and the rest of the fleet, inspecting them with scrutinizing eyes.

Casey stepped forwards and said, "Commodore Bane, we have recruited a new member." He turned towards her, gestured her forwards and when she stepped up to his side, he added, "This is Sweetheart."

Anberlyn bowed, trying to remember her etiquette. "It's a pleasure to work for the Marines sir." She said.

He scoffed at her words and barked for Casey to show her around.

So, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her away. The tour, as necessary as it was, was worse than sitting in a cell rotting away with only a transponder snail, a newspaper, strangers and your own devices. Finally, when it wrapped up and she was delivered to a room all her own, Anberlyn was shocked but, she accepted it and waited until after dinner to make her move.

With her shoes in hand, she slunk through the hallways, sticking close to the wall and keeping an eye out of surveillance snails. And only once this point was reached, did Anberlyn admit that Doflamingo's original way was a lot easier.

See, he had wanted her to kill everyone in her path, then steal the information that he wanted then get her ass back to the ship.

But nooo, she had to be the one to 'become a Marine' then start sneaking around in order to slowly feed what he wanted to him through the transponder snail and a series of packages sent by mail carrier. She was the one who had to be a good person and try not to kill, because once the thrill shot through her bloodstream, there was no stopping until everything around her was dead.

It seemed less risky to infiltrate the Marine base, steal information and then slip out because if she just started killing everyone, then they could call for back up and she was only one person. She wasn't one of the Whitebeard Pirates; she couldn't take several ships out with a single punch or turn into a freaking phoenix!

Anberlyn should have listened to the man with more criminal experience. But, it was too late for that.

She rushed down the hallway until she reached Bane's office, which was conveniently labeled. She slipped into the room and went straight to the desk. The locks on the drawers stood no chance, not between her Devil fruit power and her Katars.

The transponder snail was placed on the top of the desk and as she worked, she spoke into it, asking, "So what exactly am I looking for?"

"Do you really need help figuring that out?"

"Fine, I'll surprise you if you don't want to tell me." She snapped, ending the call and putting the snail back where it had been for the past week.

With several manila folders and an empty folder in hand, Anberlyn snuck back into her room, stuffed the documents under a loose floorboard and went to bed.

The next few nights went just as they had that first night. Granted she didn't bother calling Doflamingo, she hardly had the time to do so any other time during the day, when she was being friendly and challenged by the conditioning that had started upon their arrival.

And one night, after nearly being caught by commodore Bane, Doflamingo called her, which wasn't something he was supposed to do so that she didn't get caught and have to rely on Vergo to save her sorry ass.

She wasn't a princess, saving was not something that would be required of anybody to do for her.

"I want you to come back." He told her, seemingly out of the blue. She was in the middle of collecting files with things that could be important within them, skimming them for juicy details while keeping a look out for Bane or any other passerby.

"Why? There's still so much here."

"Yes. I'm sure that place is a treasure trove. But, you went straight for the throat." Doflamingo informed the girl on the other side as he skimmed through the papers she had already sent. There were only three large envelopes, each of them filled with paper worth a fortune.

Anberlyn had not yet gone for anyone's throats, not yet at least. She was merely following his orders, trying her hardest not to get caught and killed. Confusion made her pause and ask, "What do you mean?"

Not wanting to lose the girl and go on a devil fruit hunt, he said, "I've got everything I need with me. Don't bother with anything else."

"But-"

"Get out of there now Sweetheart."

"Don't tell me you're starting to miss me."

He just laughed and said, "I expect you to be here in a few days." And with that, he hung up on her.

Growling quietly, she slammed the drawer closed, gathered the papers in her arms and slipped out the door, only to run into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled back, papers falling around her like snow.

"Cadet Sweetheart." The man grumbled. "What are you doing with these papers so late night?" he asked, knuckles cracking menacingly.

"I was told that-"

"Oh, hey, Anberlyn," Doflamingo's voice came from the transponder snail.

Bane's smile turned cruel.

"One more thing."

"What?" She hissed.

"Kill everyone on the island." He told her with a little laugh, making Anberlyn wonder if he had actually hung up.

Doflamingo lounged on the couch, looking up at the stars, grinning as he listened to a fight unfold on the other end. Surely, she wasn't holding the receiver in one hand, so that begged the question as to how she was keeping him on the line as she fought.

Of course, he could only imagine where the snail had been placed.

For a commodore, Bane wasn't too difficult of a man to kill. All she had to do was liquefy him in his metal form. Of course, when he figured out her intentions, he adapted and used it on and off, not changing any large portion of his body into the metal at the same time. Of course his chest was already a melted mess, and that slowed him down, but, he was full of himself, taunting Doflamingo directly as they exchanged blows.

Ever been hit in the face by a crow bar? No? Well it doesn't compare to being battered by two metallic fists.

As she dodged his foot and slashed across his fleshy, non melty abdomen, the laughter that had been bubbling up spilled from her throat and into the air.

He wasn't yet dead, but the thrill, the dreaded thrill, was rising up inside her. Carrying out Doflamingo's orders wasn't going to be as difficult as it sounded. Already, she could hear the cackle of the fire and screaming of the blasted Marines. They were fools to have believed her, to have had faith, to be deceived by appearances and lies.

But, before she could kill them all, she had to kill this guy.

In her hand, she caught his fist and grinned wickedly as it began oozing between her fingers, dripping to the ground. He was quick to pull away, but his fist was history. Her attacks were always stronger if she was touching the item, but it wasn't necessary for her to change the states of matter.

All too quickly, the fight ended and she picked up the papers and returned to the office. On the desk was an intercom system, whose button she pressed.

"It has been discovered that there is a mole within your ranks. So, kill any suspicious person. On top of that, we are having a lock down. No one gets in, no one leaves." She pulled away from the microphone and smiled.

"Having fun yet Sweetheart?" Doflamingo asked with a dark laugh. He wasn't so blind that he was unable to notice the change in her mood, in her demeanor when she killed. Anberlyn might not want to admit such a thing, but she liked it, loved it even. All he had to do was ignite the fire and she would burn until there was nothing left to consume, no one else to kill.

"Tell me, Honey," She sneered the first term of endearment that she could think of. ", what do you think?"

"Tell me all about it when you return."

"I'll be back in a flash." Anberlyn told him, ignoring the Marines that were rushing by. She ducked into several rooms and started several different fires on her way.

Bursting forth from the main door, she got the attention of nearly everyone. "B-Bane." She panted; hand over her chest, documents tucked within her waistband. "He-we have to get out of here!" She tried her best to look panicked, to seem as though she was as innocent as the rest of them.

The Marine base was absolute chaos. Some people were running towards the ships to get away from the fire and to safety, though they wouldn't be as safe as they thought they would be, others turned on each other, killing at the slightest hint of suspicion, and yet others were trying to put the fires out and reassure everyone that everything would be ok.

"Are you listening to all of this?" She asked the man on the other side of the transponder snail.

"It's music to my ears Sweetheart. I'm glad you've been paying attention."

"Would you care to reign over this island?" Anberlyn asked.

Doflamingo had to think about that for a minute. He had to consider the benefits and disadvantages of having reign over said island. But, in the end, the benefits were much more than that of the disadvantages. After all, if worse came to it, he could just burn the island, or something like that.

"That would be delightful Anberlyn." He smiled.

There was no hope for her anymore. He had dragged her into the darkness.

Anberlyn may delude herself by claiming that she was only after his head, rationalizing her killings and cozying up to him as her gaining his trust so that her betrayal would be that much sweeter when she was finally strong enough to actually kill him, but, he knew better. She enjoyed killing far too much and didn't fight near as hard as someone who truly hated him and wanted him dead should have. Doflamingo had broken her will to resist, even if she didn't know it yet. Or so he thought.

And even though that made her a broken toy, she still had her uses. Sometimes, broken in was better than brand new. He had beaten the flaws out of her, well some of them at least. He had desensitized her to killing and the cruelty and injustices of the world. He had hardened her heart, but her entertaining personality hadn't changed one bit, not when it came to her mannerism with him, but that was ok.

Doflamingo had created a monster, and he was perfectly fine with that.

And so, his wish became reality. She used a megaphone system on the Marine ship to tell the island of its current situation. She forced the Marines to fly Doflamingo's flag and threatened them all and then left as another Marine ship was spotted on the horizon.

Instead of bothering with a ship, or even a row boat, she started across the water, every spot her foot touched; turning into a stepping stone of solid water that faded once she had passed over it and was several feet beyond.

Only when the adrenaline stopped flowing, when the thrill wore off, did she realize how bad of an idea running into the middle of the ocean without a ship really was. But, it was too late to turn around. She was too damn stubborn to call Doflamingo and tell him of her stupidity, so after a rest, Anberlyn pushed on, at a much slower pace.

It wasn't long after she came to terms with her stupid choices did she realize that she had no navigational tools to get her back to the ship.

With a frown, Anberlyn stopped short and pulled out the transponder snail. She stared at it, as if it were the reason for all of her problems, and mentally debated with herself about calling Doflamingo and telling him that she was as good as lost at sea and that she would need some assistance.

Deciding that if she didn't have the temptation, she wouldn't be able to give in, Anberlyn dropped the grinning, pink, transponder snail.

"Oops." She muttered before stepping over the floating snail and continuing on.

Maybe a day or so later there was a boat on the not far from her, it was a Marine's ship, but maybe she could still fool them, maybe she would get lucky and they would be as stupid as the previous ones.

After a lot of yelling, carrying on and flailing about, she finally got their attention and was pulled aboard.

"Whew, thank you." She gasped, her legs giving out from under her.

"Who are you?" A fairly tall man asked. Even though his glasses were nothing like Doflamingo's, the fact that he was wearing sunglasses made her think of the blond.

"Cadet Sweetheart?" Anberlyn answered.

Looming over her, he sneered, "Is that a question or a statement _cadet_?"

There was no real answer to that question, not when they both knew that she wasn't a cadet and her name wasn't Sweetheart.

"Did you really think that a change of clothes and a hair cut would fool anyone?"

"I-I…Doflamingo…He was m-manipulating, yeah he was manipulating me." She stammered, trying to recall the story she had told the other Marines.

"Yes, well that's nothing personal." The man said before stooping down, grabbing her upper arm and driving her into the Captain's quarters.

"What are you going to do with me now that I've been captured?" She asked, her mind panicking as she realized that this man was a real Marine, that he was more than likely going to kill her. There was no way he was letting her go, not when he knew her true identity.

Truth be told, Anberlyn was scared to death.

Vergo couldn't get her out of this situation that was for damn sure.

The door was shut behind her, cutting off the sight of the sky and the Marines on the deck. Now, she was trapped in a room with a Marine, and he didn't seem to want to be best friends.

* * *

"Young Master?" A familiar voice came from the receiver of the transponder snail.

"Ah, Vergo, as always, it is a delight to hear from you." Such calls from his subordinate were uncommon. After all, he couldn't have the Marines discovering their connection. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Doflamingo asked, in the back ground, he heard someone stuttering,

"Y-You're V-Vergo…" That was followed by a thump and an even quieter, "Fuck.", that was filled with relief. He could all but see her scrubbing a hand up the side of her face and running it back through her hair.

"Anberlyn, Sweetheart, what are you doing in Vergo's care?" Last time he checked, she had to take care of the Marines and place the island under his control and she would be on her way. Where had she gone wrong? Anberlyn was usually so good at getting things done and sticking to her word.

"Funny story…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure it is." Doflamingo wasn't too thrilled. "Does this mean that I will have to be making a trip just to get you?"

"Weren't you expecting things to come to this?" She snapped, getting angry at Doflamingo's irritated tone.

There was the solid sound of someone being punched and Doflamingo chuckled. "Now, now Vergo, there's no need for that."

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Anberlyn grumbled, frowning at the man with strange sideburns.

"Set her adrift." Doflamingo declared.

"What?! Are you trying to kill me?" She shouted at him.

"Understood." And with that, Vergo set the receiver down, ending the call.

"Hey! We weren't done talking!"

"I got my orders; there was no need for further conversation." He bluntly said, throwing her over his shoulder, walked out of the cabin and to one of the escape boats, in which he threw her into and then cut the ropes.

"You're letting her go?" One of his subordinates asked looking over the edge of the ship.

"Yes. Starvation is a slow, painful way to die don't you think?" The Marine agreed, but didn't seem satisfied. "We'll be collecting her bounty soon. She won't survive between no food, water or shelter from the elements and creatures of the sea. Not only that, but, she's a devil fruit user, meaning that if she capsizes, that's the end of her."

That seemed to satisfy the man because he pushed away from the failing of the ship and went below deck.

* * *

Hungry.

She was more than hungry, starving in fact. Her stomach was empty, trying to turn itself inside out jut for something to nibble on.

Thirsty.

She was oh so thirsty, and the worst part was that she was surrounded by water as far as the eye could see.

The sun was too hot, her throat too dry, her eyes practically glued shut due to the sand that was accumulating because she was too worn out to even rub her eyes.

To say that this sucked, was an understatement. This death was worse than execution, or by dying by Doflamingo's hand- well she was dying by his orders…that damn flamingo! Her thoughts raged.

He would admit it, he had waited a few days before setting out to look for Anberlyn, kind of hoping that someone else had picked her up and he would get to have some fun, or recruit new family members.

But, despite his hopes for such things, he found her in a boat, lying on her back, her bare skin beet red, a Marine hat covering her face and a Marine uniform covering her body. Next to her was a pile of papers, which he tucked away for later examination.

Tsking and shaking his head, he muttered, "This just won't do." He produced a flask from nowhere and crouched down. He unscrewed the cap and started forcing Anberlyn to drink. His goal hadn't been to kill her, after all, she had done so well on her initiation mission, but, he did have a lesson to teach her.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked as he took the hat off Anberlyn's face, flung it in a random direction and sat her up.

"Huh?" She groggily asked, looking around as if she was seeing everything for the first time. "Yeah." She slurred. "I think so."

"This is what happens when you make me go out of my way. Most people aren't fortunate enough to be liberated by me and then saved from a slow death."

If she had the energy, if her eyes weren't nearly closed as it was, she would have glared at him. Doflamingo was no fucking saint! There was no reason he should be painting himself as one!

Despite this however, she asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet." He told her, shaking his head.

Doflamingo grabbed a handful of the white top, and with a smile, pulled the fistful back, ripping the fabric from her body. Handful after handful, the Marine uniform slowly dissipated from her body. And only when she was clothed in just her undergarments, was he satisfied.

"Was that necessary?" Anberlyn grumbled as she locked her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the pink feathers of his jacket.

"Of course. I can't have a Marine on my ship can I?"

"You just wanted to see me naked."

"You're not quite there yet Anberlyn. And, if I were you, I wouldn't push it." He threatened, almost wishing that she would.

Her face turned bright red at the memory; thankfully, he didn't see such an embarrassment. "Just take me home." She muttered, her voice slowly trailing off, sleep taking hold of her mind as the last word was uttered.

Home, she had called his ship, her home. This little fact delighted Doflamingo.

Not because he wanted her to feel as though his ship was her home, or because he wanted her to be comfortable with her living arrangements, after all, a house (or a room) was not a home. The word home had an emotional value to it.

And if she used the word home to describe their destination, then she was only cementing his belief that he had broken Anberlyn. She might not know it yet, but he had already won. LIttle did he know that she was too delirious to know the difference between house and home.

* * *

**A/n:** Hey! A longer chappie. Did anyone notice?

No?

Well it was a thousand or so words longer than the other chapters. I hope that you enjoyed per usual. This one gave me a little more trouble the other chapters and now I've gotta figure some things out, but I promise I'll get another chapter up asap.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	6. Waking up

Being pressured, controlled, manipulated and tortured by Doflamingo was something a great many people had the tragedy of experiencing, Vergo had made that very clear upon their first meeting, thus teaching Anberlyn a very valuable lesson. Ruthless and cunning, Doflamingo used anyone who could get him what he wanted or needed. He promised many people many things and threatened just as many but, only his threats were guarantee.

Most people never knew what had hit them until it was too late and Anberlyn had been one of those people. He was like a tornado, tearing up everything in its path and occasionally even picking things up. Some of the things, the people that were picked up were… 'let go'…while others weren't so fortunate.

Only, instead of being used and then thrown away like most of Doflamingo's victims, he had sunk his claws deep into her flesh and refused to let go. He had picked her up, polished her and then showed her off to the rest of the world like a priceless gem found in the rough. He had picked her up, dusted her off and then dragged her down into his darkness.

The best part was that she had turned out brilliantly, almost as dark as the master himself. From a little, law abiding citizen, he had built a notorious criminal known though out the seas. A girl such as herself should have broken.

But, she had not.

No, Anberlyn had come out stronger. He had changed her, but had not damaged her too terribly bad. A healthy amount of fear had been instilled within his little project, though, she always had the tendency to speak or act before thinking.

The journey to Anberlyn's current state had not been an easy one. It had not been smooth sailing. There had been a lot of bad times, a lot of good times and a hell of a lot of close calls.

* * *

When Anberlyn woke up, she was cloaked in cool darkness, clothed in only a bra and underwear, lying in a large bed, surprisingly enough; there was no one, namely Doflamingo, occupying the space next to her.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up and stumbled out into the light, confused as to how she had gotten back on the ship. The last thing she clearly remembered was being tossed into a boat and being set adrift in the ocean. After that, there were flashes of the hot sun, of a looming shadow, of hunger, the sound of the ocean and a disembodied voice that had no owner.

"About time Sweetheart." Doflamingo said with a smile as he stumbled over to him. As if his voice was some kind of spell, her fists went to her hips, her eyes narrowed and she stood between his wide spread knees.

"Why am I naked?" She demanded.

Instead of offering a response, he reached and ran his hand through her hair, chuckling when she flinched at his touch.

"You cut your hair."

If she didn't know better, she would say that he was disappointed with her choice. Tense with the expectation of pain, she snapped, "So that there is less for you to manhandle me with."

Her fears were well justified because, his almost loving touch turned violent. Her hair was twisted around his long fingers as he clenched his hand into a fist. As she cried out in both pain and surprise, he used her hair for leverage, yanking her off of her feet and bringing her face close, so that they were nose to nose.

Her feet scrambled to regain their footing on the deck, her eyes wide, fear clouding their depths, and when his breathless laugh danced across her face, she flinched.

"Sweetheart, if that was the desired result you should have shaved your head. There is still plenty of manhandling I can do with this."

"Obviously." She grumbled, daring not to move, hands fluttering across his, trying to unknot her hair from his fist. Her efforts were not exactly paying off but, at least she was trying. "Now, are you going to answer my original question? Why the hell am I naked?"

"For starters, you're not naked." He chuckled. As close as she was to being unclothed, she was still in her undergarments, which was quite unfortunate.

"Have you got anything for the intermediate class?"

Who knew that a starved girl would have so much energy? Anberlyn had been floating about the ocean for at least two days, no food, no water, and no shelter from the sun. Her body had to be exhausted, and he was wondering when it was going to hit the girl.

"If you insist upon knowing-"

"I do."

"I couldn't have the Marines claiming something that isn't theirs."

Not surprised, but quite offended at his word choice, she haughtily asked, "So now I'm yours?"

Doflamingo's response came without a second of hesitation. "Damn straight Sweetheart." There was a pause and then the words, "After all, you worked so hard to get into the family."

"You wanted a show of loyalty." She snapped. "I belong to no one Doflamingo. Not you, nor your messed up 'family', or anyone else."

"That's not what the Marines think."

"Well fuck them. Have you forgotten that I'm trying to kill you?" She growled.

In all honesty, she didn't care what the Marines thought so long as they stayed out of her way and she was able to accomplish her mission. In fact, if not only Doflamingo, but the World Government was fooled then that meant that she was doing something right. And, with her loyalty 'proven', all that was left was to get strong enough to kill Doflamingo and then purge the world of such a vile man.

He put his free hand to his chin and pretended to think about her question for a moment. "Actually, I had…"

Even if she didn't know it yet, he had won. She wasn't going to kill him as she planned. If she wanted kill him so badly, she would've fought him tooth and nail about going to the Marine base on Angel Island. She had been too complacent, even as far as going beyond what he had wanted from the mission. She had placed ah island under his control single handedly. That's not what traitors did for their captains.

A furious growl escaped her throat. She had just taken down a Marine's base, an entire island and had killed a good deal of his enemies, and he still wasn't worried! Even though that was to be expected with this man she could not believe that he had gone as far as forgetting her goal.

Well, it was he who it was going to hurt in the end, not her.

His response left her speechless. Anberlyn couldn't find the right words to express the anger, so she just stood there, in the most awkward of positions, suddenly hyper aware of their closeness and her lack of clothes.

Suddenly though, after a stretch of silence between them, he said, "Eat with me." Before he got to his feet, his fingers uncurling, her maroon hair slipping from his grasp as his hand slid down from the crown of her head down to the small of her back.

The thought of food suddenly had her salivating. "Yes please." She muttered, not needing much guidance or encouragement.

Once they were seated across from each other, Doflamingo nodded at her several plates and asked, "Got enough food there?"

Anberlyn just shrugged. "Not sure just yet." And with that, she dug in, shoveling food into her mouth as though there were no tomorrow. Fork full after fork full, one plate was cleared and she was on to the next, all the while her stomach was slowly filling and her appetite being quenched.

"So, what do you plan on doing with the files?" She finally asked around a mouthful, her stomach half full.

"Selling them to the highest bidder." He answered, eating much slower and more delicately than the girl before him. It was not to say that the man was a delicate eater, he just didn't have food stuck to his face or covering his chin and cheeks. He had never once seen a woman eat like that.

"You've already got enough money." She pointed out during the brief moment where her mouth was actually empty.

"Power Sweetheart. This isn't about money. Just think about what the Marines will do to get their hands on their precious Angel Island back and to keep those wonderful files you sent to me out of other pirate's hands." The smile on his face broadened. "Now, imagine what pirates would do to have the information or the island."

"I see." Anberlyn said, suddenly realizing what she exactly she had just done. Mentally, she cursed and prayed that god would forgive her for her crimes.

Was her goal really worth the lives of so many people?

Well, if she didn't kill him, then even more people would die by his hand, or by the hands of his crew. More people would be manipulated, slaughtered and tortured.

Anberlyn's resolve set then.

Even if she had to lie, cheat, kill and steal, she would do whatever needed to be done in order to rid the world of Donquixote Doflamingo. She would destroy homes, tear apart families, crush hopes and dreams just to stop this man.

And while that wouldn't make her any better than the man she was going to kill, Anberlyn wasn't looking to make it out of their final showdown alive. Maybe then, when the light was fading from his eyes, would Doflamingo realize that she had been serious, dead serious, all along.

"Are you disappointed?" Doflamingo crooned reaching across the table and tilting her head back so that she wasn't staring at her food any longer, demanding her attention.

"A bit. I was expecting a bit…more."

Of course she had done all of that work for nothing. She had stroked his ego sure, but that wasn't reason enough to turn an island over to Doflamingo or give him Marine information that was essential to them.

His quiet chuckle captured her attention as his hand had captured her chin. "Don't worry Sweetheart. You won't be disappointed."

Disappointed? No.

Sorry? Most definitely.

God forbid Doflamingo was going to hand everything over to other pirate crews and not even consider giving even the envelope the papers had been delivered in back to the Marines.

"Trust me, I believe that."

"Oh, I've got some good news for you Sweetheart-"

"Anberlyn." She automatically corrected.

He just waved correction away. "Aren't you curious?"

"Practically dying." She grumbled, weary eyes watching as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Look at what you've racked up Anberlyn." He snapped the paper open, holding it from the top and bottom. In the middle, was a picture of her, in her short haired glory, clothed in a white top, the sky and ocean meeting in the background.

Had they taken that while she was running? She wondered before her eyes slid down to the bold print. Wanted dead or alive it read. Then, under that was a number that she'd never imagine would be associated with her name.

"One…o-one-one…"

Seeing that Anberlyn was having a difficult time reading the number, Doflamingo decided to help her out. "One hundred and sixty-nine million Beri, that's right. You should be proud of yourself Sweetheart. That's an increase of fifty-six million Beri." He grinned widely, watching Anberlyn's reaction.

Proud? He wanted her to be proud of herself. In reality, she was horrified. It wasn't near as grand as his own, somewhere close to, three hundred million Beri.

But, she smiled and took the poster from his hands. "Surely I'm not really worth this much…" It was a damn good thing that there were people out there who had higher bounties, like the Whitebeard Pirates, they were still in their prime for God's sake!

"Now, you don't really believe that do you Sweetheart?" Doflamingo asked, slightly frowning, but it wasn't a serious frown. At this point of time, anything could wipe the frown right off of his face. It was like a leaf on the sidewalk, the frown was just resting there until the wind blew it away.

"Obviously, I shouldn't."

"Are you worried?"

She looked up at Doflamingo and said, "No I'm not."

She was very afraid! She couldn't go anywhere without looking over her shoulder every few seconds and checking the shadows for people who wanted her head. A dead person is a lot more to handle than alive one, so they were probably going to take her dead.

And that was the wind that brushed the frown from his face. "I'm glad to hear that Sweetheart." He then rose to his feet and started walking away.

He bought it. She mentally sighed as he looked over his shoulder and asked if she were coming even though she still had one more plate to polish off. Unfortunately, his question wasn't really a question, they never really were.

So, Anberlyn got to her feet and rushed to his side.

She might not have followed him had she known that he was going to start the 'negotiations' for the island and the Marine's information. Already, the word had spread and so the blonde man was having at least five different conversations at the same time. How he kept them and the different things he told each of them straight was a mystery to her.

Unfortunately, when she tried to leave, he had not allowed it, forcing her to stay and listen to all of the lies and sprinkles of truth he told them.

Between a round of calls, she voiced her honest to god opinion of Doflamingo. "You're awful."

To that, he just smiled, nearly all of his teeth showing.

* * *

**A/n:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, but I think I have a vague direction…really vague. I've point A (the beginning) and point C (the formings of an end) But, now I need point B, which is the 'everything in between' . . . so another update might take a bit while I figure things out…

Oh! Also, I changed a few things in the last chapter…nothing major, just some little details…so if you want to go back feel free, if not, don't feel obligated or anything.

Guest: No, no I don't hate you. I like stronger willed characters as well. Maybe this chapter makes up for it…hell maybe my plans will make up for the chapter. I know I can't make everyone happy, but I try… So I hope I managed to make you happy.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	7. Assassination attempts

**Author's note:** I sort of feel the need to warn all of you guys that there is in fact some mature content and themes at the last third of the chapter. So…yeah, you've been warned.

* * *

Even though Anberlyn had resolved to not only keep Doflamingo alive but, to use any means necessary to ensure that she would be the one to kill him, she made several more attempts on his life, not coming close to even scratching him once. There was a difference in their power that wasn't near as vast now as it was in the past.

Anberlyn had transformed from a sheep in wolf's skin to a snake lying in wait in the grass.

Her mind had been set.

One day she would take him out, it was only a matter of time.

Not if, but, when.

* * *

Most of Anberlyn's efforts were unplanned and rather whimsical, like the time they were returning to the ship, using the clouds as stepping stones.

They were nearing a clear patch of sky that stretched on for miles and Doflamingo was depending on her to crystalize that liquid in the atmosphere and produce another stepping stone and continue doing so until her services were no longer needed.

Having often considered not giving into Doflamingo's expectations and simply not making another cloud, Anberlyn had cooked up a plan in a matter of, oh, say ten seconds. Death by sea would be a fitting way for Doflamingo to go, or so Anberlyn thought. It would be slow and torturous, made even worse if there were any sea kings around, and that's the only kind of death a man like him deserved.

And so, once they were on the edge of the clear patch of blazing blue skies, with Doflamingo's complete and utterly blind faith that his strings would attach to a cloud that would magically appear over and over until the patch of clear skies was behind them, she set her plan into action. When the free falling began, she pushed off of Doflamingo's back and solidified the air beneath her feet.

Looking down, Anberlyn was able to watch as complete and utter surprise flashed across the man's face. Satisfaction filled her chest; there was no better feeling in the world than knowing that she was the reason behind that expression. He would hit the water and then been immobilized as he slowly drifted to the bottom of the ocean, like a leaf to the ground. Even though it wasn't his death by her hand, it would work, the man would be dead and gone and that was all Anberlyn had ever really wanted.

Unfortunately, Doflamingo was a very quick witted man, connecting his strings to the bottom of the air she was standing on.

To say that he was surprised that Anberlyn had it in her to actually make a flat out attempt on his life was an understatement. Even though he was not happy with the predicament she had gotten them into, there wasn't much she could do now that he was connected to the bottom of her shoes. If she ran, he could keep up, if she stepped off of her little platform or broke it the same fate awaited the both of them.

So, squinting through his glasses and the glare of the sun, Doflamingo let out a long peel of laughter before the taunting words, "I have the strangest feeling that you're trying to kill me."

"I AM!" She shouted down at him. He was just like a spider, hanging at the end of his thread, freaky purple eyes looking up at her, that stupid smile still on his face!

He cocked his head to the side and said, "Well Sweetheart, did you really think it would be that easy? You've-"

"THIS ISN'T A GAME DONQUIXOTE!" Anberlyn roared, her fists shaking at her sides, her blood boiling in her veins. He thought this was funny. He was mocking her! Why couldn't he act like a normal person, just the slightest bit concerned…maybe? Why did he have to rob her of the satisfaction of scaring the shit out of him, out of making him fear for his life?

Even from his vantage point, staring up into the sun, it was more than crystal clear that Anberlyn was pissed. His words and his reactions were not what she had been looking for, though she shouldn't have expected much of a reaction from him.

She was so close to the edge, push just the right button and she was going to explode and what was more fun that pushing his little projects buttons?

"Anberlyn, sweetheart, you've got to try harder than that to take my head. Why don't we just return to the ship and you can try again later? I'll even give you some time to plan."

"Would they consider it suicide if we both go down?" Anberlyn growled fiercely.

Doflamingo laughed yet again. One would think that laughing at the only thing that was prolonging your demise would be an unwise thing to do, most people were not foolish enough to do such a thing. But, the blonde man in the pink feathered jacket, hanging on by a thread, was not most people.

"You don't have the guts Sweetheart." He flat out told her, interested in seeing what kind of reaction those words would perpetrate.

To his delight, she didn't let him down.

Looking skywards, Anberlyn took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out then, stepped off of the platform she had created. The air rushed passed her ears, pulling at her hair with fingers that couldn't quite grasp the maroon strands, her eyes clenched as tightly closed at the fists at her sides were, her stomach was in her throat with her heart beating in her ears, just under the whoosh of the wind.

And then she slammed to a stop, unable to stand the sensation of falling towards the ocean a second longer.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, she saw that the smile that was usually present was whipped clean from his face and was instead replaced by some kind look of annoyance.

Too bad it wasn't fear. Anberlyn bitterly thought before spitting,

"Believe me now?"

The smile wasn't gone for long, but what for the few seconds that it was, she reveled in satisfaction that she had succeeded in snatching it off of his face like a Marine snatching up his rifle during a pirate attack.

"Your fear tactics are coming along quite nicely." He gleefully complemented the angry girl. Then, deciding that he could bribe her into behaving nicely for the rest of the trip asked, "What is it your little heart desires?"

Anberlyn didn't hesitate even a second "Your life."

Feigned hurt thickly covered not only his face, but saturated his words. "I'm afraid that is one of the few things you cannot have Sweetheart. Is there not anything else you would like?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing." She muttered crystalizing the air above her, looking away from Doflamingo.

"Don't be too upset." He crooned as his strings attached to the cloud. His only response was stony silence in which he replied to her saying, "Baby 5 is still hasn't succeeded and she'd been at it far longer than you."

Anberlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his middle and said nothing.

It would be a lie to say that she did not consider just choking the life out of him, or of unsheathing one of the Katars on her hip and stabbing him in the back until death came and dragged his soul down to the deepest pits of hell.

But, at the time, Anberlyn was also quite discouraged by the fact that Doflamingo had laughed in her face and brushed the attempt on his life off like nothing had ever happened, as if she hadn't even come close.

And despite all wishful thinking, she had not come even remotely close to drowning the man named Doflamingo.

"After all of that, you don't want anything?" He asked as if he were a mother asking her child why he didn't want to accept the free candy that a cashier was offering.

"No." Anberlyn muttered, burying her face into the soft, completely dry, feathers. Their scent cleared her mind of all of the embarrassment she had caused herself yet filled her with a strange mix of rage and peace at the same time.

* * *

That wasn't her only harebrained attempt however.

Yes, there were several other times in which Anberlyn whimsically decided that she would try to take Donquixote Doflamingo's life.

Not a single one of those times were even close calls, though they resulted in several close calls when it came to her health, well-being and life.

Another one of those not thought out plans was acted out one sunny morning when he was basking not only in the sun, but also in the aftermath of latest catastrophe caused by the one and only Donquixote Doflamingo. Sugar was on the couch next to him, eating the grapes, or blueberries, or whatever they were from her fingers, Baby 5 sound asleep, her head lolling on his shoulder, the stupid pink transponder snail of his resting in his lap.

On one of their previous outings she had received a seastone ring, one that she kept wrapped up in her pocket as not to hinder her abilities, but so that she could have it on her should the need for it ever arise.

Needless to say, that morning, she had found a reason for it.

The plan was simple, but everything had to work.

And the first step of her plan was to convince the man to eat the muffins she had made.

"You must be famished, sitting there, basking in your own glory." She sneered into his ear, her hand creeping over his shoulder as the other held a mini cupcake just under his nose.

They had not taken long to cook, Baby 5 had helped her, unable to resist her request for help to make the crew said cupcakes. It had taken most of the night and of course, they were almost all gone, the crew having eaten most of them in far less time than it had taken to make.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked taking the pastry in hand, examining it from all angles.

Sugar looked over with interest and with a smile, Anberlyn jerked her head towards the kitchen, there might be some left for you if you hurry up." She told the little girl who was only little in size.

"Going through the trouble of hand delivering one to me, I can't help but be suspicious." Doflamingo mused. The thing looked ok, but that didn't mean that it was safe to eat.

"What do you want me to do? Eat some of it for you?" She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"That'd be delightful Sweetheart." And with that the cupcake was shoved back in her face.

Anberlyn pulled away the paper and took a small bite, chewed it well and once she had swallowed it down, she stuck her tongue out to show that it was gone, that she had survived and so would he. The rest was a breeze.

He popped the entire thing into his mouth and went as far as complimenting her, raising her hopes. With the seastone ring inside of him, killing him would be considerably easier. He probably had the skills to fight back, but would he have the energy?

Her hand was inching towards the handle of the Katar, aiming to stab him though the neck and then make a quick getaway.

However, just as her fingers curled around the weapon, he leaned back, a smile on his face as he said,

"A proposal?" And as the confusion clouded Anberlyn's expression, before she could respond, before she could deny what a ring was doing in his cupcake, Doflamingo stuck his tongue out, the ring balancing on its tip, smiling broadly around the appendage.

Anberlyn's eyes went wide, followed by a sharp intake of breath. He knew damn well that she was aiming to take his life on this fine morning.

Her body began moving around the couch, her hand slipping away from the Katar, as she sauntered over to him and sat where Sugar had just been seated. Doflamingo wrapped an arm around her shoulder, took the ring off the tip of his tongue and slipped it onto her awaiting middle finger.

"Perfect." He sang as he released the control he had over her body and watched her slump against him, scowling so pathetically up at him.

"I hate you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it Sweetheart."

"An…ber…lyn." She panted. All strength was drained from her body, if Doflamingo wasn't sitting next to her, she'd be a puddle on the couch or on the deck, unable to truly do anything.

He shushed her, cupping his hand around hers so that she couldn't remove the ring from her finger. "Not so pleasant is it?" He crooned stroking her hair away from her forehead, giving her a smirk of snide satisfaction.

The plan of having Doflamingo consuming seastone and then killing him had been a fail as well. And unlike the other attempt, there was actually a consequence and that was being forced to wear a seastone ring until he deemed it fit for her to take it off.

It had been torture to say the very least.

* * *

Not all of her plans were spontaneous. While there were a considerable amount of plans that had only been spared two seconds of thought then acted out, there were a small handful of plans that had actually been contemplated and planned for a period of time before being set into action.

It wasn't to say that those planned assassination attempts ended any differently, well the main example she could think of had a very different result than the numerous other times she had tried to take his life.

* * *

The only reason Anberlyn went on all of Doflamingo's excursions was because she was a tool, there only to do her job, which was to minimize travel time by producing clouds when the sky was too damn lazy to do so itself.

Once their destination was reached, she was free do to whatever until it was time to return to the Donquixote Pirate's main ship.

When their destination was a pirate ship filled with leering men that eyed her like a lion eyes an injured zebra, Anberlyn opted to stay close to Doflamingo, confident that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

After all, the only times he truly hurt her was, after all, when she tried to hurt and or kill him or when she had greatly displeased him.

She had completely groundless faith that he would not feed her to the, oh so hungry, lions. There were, of course, times in which he delighted in watching her squirm and swipe her claws at them, but he had yet to let the lions sink their claws or teeth into her.

But, when they were on land and when his protection wasn't necessary, Anberlyn opted to get as far away from Doflamingo as she possibly could.

It was during these times, while they were on these islands, that there were a great many examples of not at all thought out plans. Anberlyn had once thought it wise to hide from Doflamingo because she could not run. So, logically, hiding was her only other option. And even though it hadn't worked so well the first time, she kept on trying and trying. This was of course before she had resolved to kill him.

The extremely risky game of hide and seek was always won by Doflamingo, he always found her and the end result was always pain. It didn't matter if she did it to herself in her haste to change hiding spots or to get out of her previous one, or if it were his way of trying to deter her from attempting to hide from him again, it didn't matter. Once the game of hide and seek was over, Doflamingo's game of pain began and she played it quite well, obtaining nasty burns that blistered, scrapes and cuts that scared and breaks and fractures that were never quite the same after they healed.

Even after she had resolved to kill him with her own two hands, the desire to escape arose every once in a while and temptation was given into.

Doflamingo may credit the sudden stop of Anberlyn's hiding escape attempts to the small pouch of money that was all hers to spend when islands were their destinations. But, in truth she had given up on obtaining freedom through hiding.

And one day, while Doflamingo was doing whatever it was he needed or wanted to do, after she had brought herself a new outfit, Anberlyn stumbled across a little shop, at the end of a rather dark alleyway that boasted the world's widest array of poisons, elixirs, potions and ointments and creams.

Anberlyn should have continued on. She shouldn't have even given the store so much as a first glance, let alone a second one. But, since Anberlyn wasn't the best at resisting temptation, she gave in, slipping into the alley after double checking to make sure that no one noticed her before disappearing into the store.

When the door was thrown open, a chime sounded and a woman seemed to appear out of absolutely nowhere. She was tall and bony, with big curly hair and dark, latte, colored skin, clothed in brightly colored garments.

Anberlyn had little to know knowledge on elixirs and poisons; however, she knew that one of them could very well solve all of her problems.

"Hello and welcome my dear child." The woman sang with rather showy movements that reminded her of Doflamingo.

"It's Anberlyn." She instantly corrected. Just because Doflamingo ignored her constant corrections did not mean that this woman would be so infuriating and would actually listen to her when she told her that her name was Anberlyn.

"What is it you're looking for honey?" She asked, but, provided no room for a response and instead continued on talking. "Something to keep you from again or to help fertility? No, you look plenty fertile; you don't need any help in that area."

Her index finger skimmed across the wooden shelf, on the hunt for something as she talked on and on.

"How about a love potion or something to take your pain away? Oh! I've got just the thing to erase those scars of yours." She suddenly grabbed Anberlyn's wrist and turned her arms so that the underside, where a burn was. "Yes, I've got just the thing for that." She pocketed a small rectangular case and continued rambling on. "Need anything to help you sleep at night or forget a certain person, place or event? No, no, memories are a terrible thing to waste. Oooh! Do you need-"

"Something that kills." She muttered under her breath.

Looks like this little trip was going to take longer than she had thought. Who knew that the dimly lit, rather shady little store at the back of an alley was this big? And who knew that the items floating in jars, the putrid looking liquids and strangely shaped…things…could do any of the things that the woman had rattled off without so much as a breath of air?

The woman suddenly straightened with a devious little smile springing onto her face as the words, "Taking a life, my specialty," slipped from her mouth.

Bony fingers then wrapped around Anberlyn's wrist and she was dragged to the front of the shady little store and up to the desk in which the woman disappeared behind. From behind the desk, her voice wafted out from seemingly nowhere and made the demand, "Tell me more." As there was rattling, clinking of glasses and banging behind the desk.

"Really all I want is for him to be dead."

"A man huh? Well hell hath no fury next to a woman scorned." The woman said then, asked, "Do you not want this man to suffer honey?"

"That's preferable." Anberlyn grumbled, huffily crossing her arms under her chest. It seemed that no one liked listening to her when she corrected their pet names with her real name. She really did not like pet names; they bothered her like so very few things could.

Popping up behind the desk, the woman smoothed her skirt down and then leaned forwards, propping her elbows on the glass surface of the desk and held up two small vials, one the color of red wine, the other the color of a sunset. The devious smile twisted up the corners of the woman's mouth and she began explaining everything she needed to know about the liquid that the vials contained.

* * *

Three weeks later and the only thing that was left to do was to enact the plan.

Two weeks after that, the perfect chance presented itself.

It was one of those rare times where Doflamingo left the ship without her, though she never found out why he opted not to drag her around by the chain wrapped around her neck for that particular outing of his. But, he did tell her that they could expect him to return the next night. So, after quite a lot of impatient waiting, Anberlyn was finally able to put her plan into action.

Success was so close, just out of reach even though she was stretching her arms out and straining to grasp it in her hand already.

But, in a few hours he would be hers, his body would be an empty husk, his life would be his and she would be free. Free to…well she would worry about what she would do when she managed to get that far, because in all honesty, Anberlyn didn't know what the hell she was going to do with herself.

All her time and energy as of late had been spent hating Doflamingo and plotting his demise.

Now that she thought about it, it was pathetic.

When the soles of Doflamingo's shoes touched down on his deck, the full moon was high in the sky, sinking down towards the horizon, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky, his deck absolutely lifeless. Besides the billowing sales filled with gusts of wind, not a soul moved, the shadows were void of everything but darkness and ones imagination.

All was as it should be.

And so, with nothing pressing to do or take care of, with nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow, or hell, next week, Doflamingo headed towards his quarters, his bed his destination.

For the briefest of moments he wondered just how much Anberlyn would hate him if he were to wake her up so that he could sleep with her in both senses of the word. She would kill him, or try to, but they had all seen how well that was working out for her.

Approaching the door, he noticed the sliver of light spilling out from under his door.

But, despite this observation and the flicker of a million different thoughts as to why the light was on, Doflamingo proceeded on as though he hadn't noticed the light, lazily opening the door and strolling through the doorway, even though he was on high alert, his body tense and ready for action.

But, instead of finding his quarters ransacked, instead of finding an enemy waiting patiently for him, instead of finding some kind of disaster, he found Anberlyn sitting, cross legged on the tan, cloth couch not far from his bed, a glass of red wine in hand, held up her to lips oh so casually, a bottle and another filled glass on the table beside her.

And when Anberlyn's eyes locked with his, a grin formed around the rim of the wineglass and she lowered it from her lips, uncrossing her gorgeous long legs and gracefully rising to her feet. She was wearing black heels and black dress that reached her ankles and hugged her body, highlighting just the right contours of her body. The dress also sported a plunging neck line and a single slit clear up to her thigh.

Anberlyn then stooped down low, eyes not leaving his as she grabbed the other glass and then stepping around the table, sauntered up to him, her hips swinging in an exaggerated manner that he couldn't say that he minded too terribly much.

"Welcome back Donquixote." She purred, stopping about an arm's length away, offering him the untouched glass of wine in her hand, the scent of said wine wafting from her words.

She must be drunk. He joyously thought to himself. It looked as though he wouldn't have to wake Anberlyn up tonight since she was already here and waiting.

Doflamingo couldn't recall a single time in which Anberlyn was happy to see him, though; he was always delighted to see her.

As a smile cracked across his face and he accepted the outstretched glass, the song like words, "I got lonely tonight without you. It's just not the same when you're not around to torment me so," filled his ears as fingertips lightly traced down his semi-bare chest.

Typically, Anberlyn cursed his return in the event that he decided to travel without her. For being such a good little girl for an extended period of time, he had decided to give her a break from all the good work she did making clouds and resisting the acclaimed urges to kill him. But, Doflamingo wasn't about to complain about her sudden change of heart.

With Anberlyn's current display and the promise of what was to come, why would he?

Doflamingo stooped slightly down and with his free hand, lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head back before crooning, "My most sincere apologies Sweetheart. Had I known you were waiting for me…" He trailed off, letting implications fill in the blanks.

And, before she could utter a response, he pressed his lips against hers testingly.

Instead of resisting, instead of fighting back or even trying to run, instead of being stiff and rigid and forcing him to, not only do all of the work, but, to also use his devil fruit ability to get what he wanted, Anberlyn yielded to him.

She responded to the flick of his tongue across the crease of her lips not by setting her jaw, clenching her teeth together or pursing her lips, but, by giving into him, by parting her soft lips and giving what he least expected, compliance.

Anberlyn wasn't just complying with what was transpiring, but, she was, one hundred percent, willing.

The kiss was long and deep, filled with hunger and lust. And, to Doflamingo, it tasted like wine and victory. He had conquered her mind body and soul, and even if she didn't yet fully accept this fact, she was letting him know that she had accepted, at least a little bit, that she had been conquered, not just her soul and mind, but her body as well.

The taste of victory was so sweet on his tongue, even sweeter than the wine Anberlyn tasted of. Doflamingo could not wait until the day when Anberlyn fully accepted the fact that he had tamed her, the wild stallion that had been captured and sold into captivity.

Surprisingly enough, Anberlyn was the one to pull away, silkily asking about the short trip and how it had gone.

Not wanting to discuss business, he simply said, "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. We have all night no?" Anberlyn asked, her hand sliding down his arm before gently pulling him over to the couch she had been lounging on upon his entry by his wrist.

"It's two in the morning Sweetheart." Said Doflamingo as he sat down and pulled Anberlyn down onto his lap before taking a drink from the glass.

Wine sloshed over the rim of the thin stemware and onto the worn couch and her hand, but, still a smile lit up Anberlyn's face as she purred, "Oh, I know. I told you, I've been waiting for you for quite some time now."

And she had been, since the sun had started setting around nine thirty. During her wait, she had downed quite a few glasses of wine; the bottle only containing about half of its contents by time Doflamingo had waltzed into his room.

But, she was far from drunk.

There was no way she was going to be anything that completely sober for the undoing of Donquixote Doflamingo.

Like he reveled in her pain and misery, she was going to revel in his death. Being drunk would only put a haze around the experience, which was one she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. Anberlyn wanted to see his expression, watch the smile dissolve from his face and the light fade from his body and she wanted every single detail to be nothing but crystal clear.

The wine, well it was just a mirage that was hiding something much more dangerous beneath the surface. Her act was just a gimmick, a mask to conceal her true intentions and, judging from how Doflamingo was responding, he was falling for the act. Of course there was always the possibility that he was stringing her along, waiting for the perfect moment to call her out and tell her that he knew that she was acting all along. And Anberlyn hoped that the later wasn't the case or else she was in deep trouble.

Under normal circumstances, Doflamingo would have to pull a few strings to get her in bed with him, even though they weren't always on the bed. But, if this was to be the last time, if she was never going to have to put up with the monster under her thumb, if he was going to suffer and perish in the end, then Anberlyn didn't mind.

Anberlyn quickly finished the wine in her glass and then tossed it to the side, ignoring the sound of shattering glass and the little voice in her head that told her that she would be the one picking it up later, as she shifted her weight, throwing a leg over his lap so that she was straddling his waist and facing him.

With a knee on either side of his waist, she settled down on his lap, hands traveling from the broad shoulders still covered in pink feathers, down the V of bare, muscular chest that his open shirt left exposed until the three buttons that held the bottom of his shirt closed, were reached, bringing her hands southwards progress to a screeching stop.

If he didn't know any better, Doflamingo would say that Anberlyn actually liked being on top, he certainly did, even if she was going a bit too slow for his taste.

Anberlyn looked up at him through a veil of thick, dark lashes, her lips curved ever so slightly upwards, as the hands on his lower abdomen began fumbling with the first of the meager three buttoned buttons on his button up shirt. Through purple shades, he watched Anberlyn watching him, her eyes not leaving to look down at her hands as he sipped at the wine in the glass she had so generously offered him.

Ordinarily, Anberlyn was a fine woman with her gorgeous, long legs, thin waist and ample bust. But, it was times like now, when she was trying, that sexy was a word that wouldn't even begin to describe the maroon haired woman.

When the wine was gone from his glass, instead of throwing it over Anberlyn's shoulder, Doflamingo leaned forwards, reached past Anberlyn and placed his glass next to the nearly empty bottle. Bringing his hands up to rest behind his head, he sat back, carefully watching Anberlyn's expression and body language for any sign of displeasure or annoyance, as there should have been had she not been out of her mind.

But, there was none.

She did not frown in annoyance or roll her eyes, sigh deeply or haughtily, or utter so much as a word, let alone spit fire, as she would have under normal circumstances.

Under normal circumstances, Anberlyn would have been pissed at Doflamingo's attitude and she would have expressed as much. Hell, in normal circumstances, she would not be in this position, not willingly at least. But, the annoyance was stuffed down, the anger drowned by just how elated she was that the jaws of the trap had snapped shut and all that was left to do was to finish Doflamingo off.

Soon, all of her hard work would pay off. Soon, her pain and suffering would have all been for something. And once Doflamingo was eradicated from not only the earth but from her life, she was going to wipe all traces of him from not only her memory, but from her body, erasing all of the scars that had been accumulating since that first day, not just some of them.

Soon, was the only thought that kept her grounded, that kept Anberlyn moving along, that kept up the act.

So, because this entire situation wasn't normal, instead of snapping at him or even hinting at her annoyance, she silkily asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

But, before even a sound could be uttered, the final button was undone and the shirt fell open and with that, a sly smile of delight sprang onto Anberlyn's face. Just above his pants line, she began pushing flattened hands up his sculpted body, pushing open not only the white shirt, but the pink feathered jacket that covered the shirt. Both articles of clothing were pushed off of his shoulders at the same time.

Thankfully, he was kind enough to unfold his arms and even go as far as pulling them out of the sleeves before they were wrapped around her body, holding her fast, like a constrictor, as she brought his mouth to his for another kiss.

The lust from before was still present only, it was no longer simply simmering but, instead boiling and threatening to spill over, to take over their actions and thoughts.

Much slower and Doflamingo would be forced to take control. It wasn't to say that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying Anberlyn taking the initiative, but, at this point, he wanted nothing more than to ravage her body and satisfy his needs.

A calloused hand slid up her thigh, much like it had upon their first meeting at the auction house, but, unlike that time, his hand didn't just travel up the slit of the skirt and stop on her thigh, it slipped under the fabric of her dress and rested on the curve of her behind, his other hand on her waist, holding her fast, as though he feared that she would suddenly change her mind and leave.

But, Anberlyn wasn't about to miss the greatest show on earth. The poison had been consumed and all that had to be done was for it to take effect, which the woman had explained would take a few minutes. But, she could stand that; Anberlyn could string Doflamingo along for a few more moments.

When they broke away from each other, Anberlyn was breathing heavily, her chest heaving as Doflamingo finally answered her question. "Would you believe me if I said no?" He knew full well the answer.

With a knowing smile spreading across her face as little kisses and nips littered her neck, jaw and what was exposed of her chest, Anberlyn murmured a breathless, "Not a chance."

Doflamingo smiled against the warm skin of her chest, just above her rapidly beating heart, and drawled the word, "Good," as he reached for the zipper of the simple, black dress that covered everything he wanted on display.

Cool air hit her back, sneaking into the spaces between the black fabric and her skin as the zipper was drawn slowly down her back, with an amount of control Anberlyn didn't know Doflamingo possessed in this setting.

By now, the man beneath her was probably ready to tear her dress from her body, with no regards to the fact that she had paid for it herself, and get the show on the road. He was probably itching to get the sweat rolling down their bodies.

But, any moment now the poison was going to kick in.

Doflamingo's reign over her would end, the underworld's Joker's insides would seize up and after a few long moments of excruciating pain, his soul would flee his body and the deed would be done.

Freedom would be hers.

She might return to Sabaody, the island that had been her home for the ten years prior to Doflamingo's waltz into her life, until the unfortunate day she was caught by a gang of slavers, but, then again she might not.

It was so close though. So close that Anberlyn could almost taste it and it was sweeter than anything that had graced her tongue's taste buds.

Once the zipper had reached the end of its track, once the back of Anberlyn's dress was opened, calloused hands slid from her back and waist up to her shoulders, where they proceeded to push the tank top like sleeves down off of her shoulders, slowly, but surely exposing her brilliant body to greedy eyes.

"You like what you see?" She asked in a velvety voice, almost wishing that she could see the look in his eyes when he saw that some of the scars he had gifted her with had disappeared thanks to that little shop that was hopefully going to help her kill Doflamingo.

Anberlyn was no longer confident that he was going to die tonight, however.

The woman had said that there was a set time limit that would be required before the poison would take effect. That wasn't the problem anymore. No, the time limit had long since run out, Anberlyn had been carefully keeping track, but, he was not writhing in pain, or so much as grimacing. His insides were probably normal, not on fire or clenching, as they were supposed to be until death came to ease his pain.

Upon her question, the dress was torn away and Doflamingo saw that not all of his lessons, punishments and, loving blemishes were gone. The bite mark on her breast, as well as the bullet wound under her last rib and the grotesque line caused by a Marine who though they were going to gut his precious project were still there, but, the other wounds from other misadventures and punishments were no longer there for his enjoyment. The lacerations from a Marine's whip no longer laced her back, the permanent welts from a riding crop, the scar on her left foot and leg that she had received from some wire she hadn't seen while trying to run from him, and many more scars were gone.

Anberlyn's body was not riddled with a single scar or imperfection that he did not want on it. There were a great number of ways to make scars disappear that Doflamingo knew of, but, it seemed Anberlyn had taken it upon herself to get rid of them.

The fact she had had erased his beautiful scars did not please the man at all; however, the fact that Anberlyn had been thoughtful enough to make more room for future artworks canceled out the displeasure, leaving him somewhere in the middle.

Prior to tonight, Doflamingo thought that he was going to be unable to physically scar Anberlyn without maiming her body, the body he planned on enjoying for quite some time.

"I love that you made more room." He slyly informed the waiting Anberlyn, his fingers tracing over the place on the inside of her thigh where a bullet had once embedded itself.

Instead of squirming uncomfortably under his touch, she leaned forwards and huskily whispered, "Are you going to leave something to make me remember tonight?"

"If that's what you want Sweetheart." Doflamingo had no idea that Anberlyn was a masochist she had always shied away from the idea of pain, of punishments. But, to him, it sounded as though she were asking for him to leave a mark, to leave a scar on her perfectly flawed body.

To that, she forced a smile, praying that things would not come to that. Anberlyn hoped with all of her heart that they would not reach that part of the night, or morning, or whatever time it was.

She was already naked and the only things left to really go were her underwear, his pants and their shoes. So, Anberlyn was depending on the poison to take effect within the near future.

But, she was worried, frightened that her plan might not actually work. So, Anberlyn began retracing her steps, trying to figure out where it was things could have possibly gone wrong.

At about nine o'clock, Anberlyn had taken a seat on the couch in Doflamingo's room, downed the antidote for extra precautions and to fortify her seduction act. Because, if she hadn't taken the antidote beforehand, she wouldn't have had the guts to kiss Doflamingo on the mouth after he had taken a drink of the poisoned wine and her act would have been suspicious. And if suspicions had been raised then things wouldn't have gotten as far as they had.

She had then emptied the poison into a second wine glass and then filled the rest of the glass with wine.

After that, she had waited about a half hour and then poured her first glass of wine and began sipping at it.

And waited.

And waited.

And poured another three glasses.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then Doflamingo had finally walked in.

And then, after handing him the poisoned wine, she had kissed him.

Her train of thought was suddenly broken by a sharp pain on her neck, by the breaking of flesh against shark like teeth.

Anberlyn gasped and her eyes refocused on him.

"What were you thinking of Sweetheart?" Doflamingo asked already knowing why Anberlyn had spaced out.

For a moment, she blanked, and then began scrambling to organize her thoughts and step back into character, into the shoes of a seductress with only one thing on her mind, tossing aside the role of a murderer desperate for the kill if only for a moment.

Suggestively pushing her hips down against his, she smirked and said, "What happens next, of course."

He knew it.

The smile that was always on his face, remained there, tweaking itself so that it could convey the smugness of having been correct he felt at that moment.

"I hope you don't disappoint." She whispered leaning forwards and lightly kissed him on the lips, pressing her bare chest against his and sitting heavily on his lap.

Whatever his response, Anberlyn heard it, but it didn't register in her mind.

She had kissed him before he had taken a drink of the wine. Maybe the antidote she had taken had worn away at the poison, maybe was delaying the reaction.

With renewed hope, Anberlyn returned to the task at hand, playing Doflamingo until the poison took hold and killed the man. As long as he died in the end, she didn't quite care how far the seduction act went, after all, this was going to be her last time with him.

Once she was free, she was going to erase all of the scars on her body and forget every second she had to spend with this monster.

She could feel his excitement, there was only one thing in his way however, and that was the clothes that still remained on their bodies.

But, Anberlyn was hesitant to remove the barriers, or to let Doflamingo do so, afraid that if she were to go past this point, then there was going to be no turning back. Because, even though her hope had been renewed, there was still an inkling of doubt tugging at her mind, telling her that there was no delay but, the poison would not be the catalyst that would end Doflamingo's life.

The room was suddenly a blur of movement before her head slammed against a relatively hard surface, a dark, smiling figure looming above her, hands braced on either side of her shoulders, knees on either side of her thighs.

"You didn't think I'd let you tease me all morning did you?" Doflamingo's voice sang as he chuckled at the expression of surprise on her face.

When she had her wits about her, Anberlyn realized what had just happened. The time limit had long since been surpassed. Even a slight delay shouldn't have prolonged his death by this long. Anberlyn's thoughts rushed as his long fingers hooked the band of her undies and began dragging them down her legs.

It was kind of amusing that Anberlyn hadn't started squirming until now. It was as though she had never intended on letting the seduction get this far.

But, 'this' was only the beginning. Anberlyn knew full well what she was getting into when she approached him with the glass of wine and a sexy smile. And he couldn't disappoint now could he?

Anberlyn hands shot down to her thighs, to grab her panties and pull them back up, to cover herself once again because, that uncomfortable feeling of being so exposed under the eyes and body of such a vile man, setting in the pit of her stomach.

But, realizing that she had to keep up the act, to make sure that Doflamingo didn't suspect a thing, she stretched her finger tips to push the lingering side of her underwear down her thighs with a smile that was sure to delight with the teasing words, "Was I moving too slow for you?"

The confidence that had been on display since his return to the ship was flickering like a dying light bulb.

Anberlyn looked so uncomfortable now that she was naked beneath him; it was as though something had been torn away along with the dress.

But, maybe she was just worried now that she wasn't being forced to do anything, now that she was beneath him of her own volition.

Trying to keep up the charade, Anberlyn kicked her underwear away from her legs and steeled herself for everything that would happen next.

Anberlyn wasn't being controlled by Doflamingo, but, she had backed herself into a corner and, from where she stood, there wasn't anything she could do to get out of what she had gotten herself into. If Anberlyn were to suddenly throw off the mask, if she were to decide that she didn't want to sleep with the man, then she would be placed under the control of his strings, and he'd have his way with her as he would if she kept up the act.

Regardless, she would be getting no sleep.

Her previously newfound hope was shattered with the realization that no one would be dying tonight.

Anberlyn had screwed herself over from the very beginning.

Her chance had been so perfect, Doflamingo had been so unsuspecting, the plan so well thought out, but, it was one simple and very minute mistake that had caused her to throw out the very foundation of her plan.

The freedom was in the plam of her hands, was in fact not hers. The sweet taste of victory had turned sour in her mouth and, the success she had been so close to grasping was so far out of reach it was almost foolish to keep pursuing it.

It was no fault but her own that the only thing that was to be taken tonight was her.

Salty tears slid past glistening temples, into a mess of maroon colored hair and onto the tan couch.

* * *

**A/n**: The seduction part of the chapter was so embarrassing to write, I'm sorry. The good news is that I might have a clue as to what to write next, how to connect point B to point C.

Guest (both of them): Guys, thank you very much for your support and encouragement. It really helps. I hope I do not disappoint in the future.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	8. Not This Time

It was hard, some days, keeping up the act and making sure that she didn't slip up or fuck up too badly. Anberlyn had been doing it so long now, that sometimes it was hard to tell where the act ended and she began.

Doflamingo thought she had given up, that she was no longer plotting his demise. But, after everything they had been though, after everything her had put her through, how he thought that she was trustworthy or loyal to him and only him, Anberlyn did not know. After all, Doflamingo was a very smart and cunning man, not stupid at all.

Doflamingo was also arrogant and slightly delusional and maybe that was where the fault lay.

Maybe he believed that she had given up, that he had somehow tamed her spirit. Even though she certainly acted like it, such was not the case.

Admittedly, some things were more difficult to get used to than others.

* * *

"Sweetheart. This attitude of yours just won't do." Doflamingo tsked as Anberlyn pushed the hand he had put on her waist and shrugging away from the arm he had wrapped around her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She grumbled hugging herself.

It wasn't because of the chain of events that followed Anberlyn's failure that were upsetting her, because she had become skilled at throwing a whitewash over her thoughts when intimacy transpired between them. When her thoughts and emotions were ignored and the sensations of intercourse were focused on, there was absolutely nothing to complain about, not even the careless breaking of skin. So, that was not the problem at all.

Anberlyn's attitude, as of late, had been quite melancholy. She had been walking around with her head down, with a storm cloud above her head, one that seemed to be putting out her inner fire, the very fire Doflamingo enjoyed so much.

The blonde man frowned down at the woman. The dark bruises that covered her body were beginning to fade from a nasty mix of purple blue and green to a yellow and blue and soon enough, all traces of the other night would be gone from everything but their memories.

She hadn't even bothered to correct him when he called to her using anything but her name.

"Sweetheart." He grumbled, grabbing her chin and making her look up at him. Anberlyn had never acted like this before. And for a moment, he wondered, uneasily, if this was what it was going to be like when he tamed Anberlyn, the woman who was usually nothing short than a force of nature. "What's bringing you down?"

Doflamingo expected Anberlyn to tell him that he was her problem, that he was what was bringing her down. But, what was new? He was always crawling under her skin, pushing her buttons, poking and prodding her and pushing her over the edge. Doflamingo knew damn well everything he did to her and how she despised it all. He wouldn't have been surprised if she glared at him and tried jerking her chin out of his grasp, he wouldn't mind if she did either and showed him that there was something left of Anberlyn still residing within the shell of her body.

But she just mumbled something unintelligible, her eyes avoiding his, her brow smooth, no anger or annoyance even slightly detectable.

Usually, she'd feel a stab of satisfaction when it was her who managed to clear the smile from Doflamingo's face.

But, her chest was void of satisfaction this time around.

Anberlyn didn't want to give up, to fully conform to Doflamingo's ways, ideas, wants and needs. She didn't want to become one of his pawns, obeying his orders without a second thought.

But, Anberlyn didn't see what choice she had.

The man was practically invincible; she couldn't lay a single, harmful finger on him, not yet at least. She had been getting stronger and stronger ever since that fateful day their paths crossed but, even then, there was a long road of training, of powering up, of slaying anyone who posed a threat to Doflamingo or her goal, ahead of her. Her future was bleak, with a lot of obeying and a lot less disobeying in store. Anberlyn knew full well that to be complacent with a man like Doflamingo would be complete and utter misery.

She had failed to take his life so many times it was just disgusting and rather depressing. And that was what was getting her down since the other night. She had him under her thumb but yet she had been unable to go through with the assassination.

"You know I don't like your attitude as of late." He grumbling threateningly, changing his tactics. Maybe fear would startle Anberlyn into regaining her wits about her.

"Sorry."

Now Doflamingo was concerned. Not worried per se, but something was most definitely wrong with Anberlyn.

"Can you let me go?" asked Anberlyn in a quiet voice with a tone he had never heard her use while addressing him.

Unsure of what to do, of how to react but, knowing that denying her wouldn't make her angry or perpetrate any kind of reaction or amusement, Doflamingo released Anberlyn's chin and watched as she trudged to the door that led below deck and disappear behind it.

Anberlyn meandered towards her room, like a leaf down the course of a little creek, to her, rarely used, room. Not bothering to flip on the light, she wafted over to her bed and lay on top of her covers, head resting on the pillow, blinking slowly as she thought about things.

After a few seconds, her eyes landed on her nightstand, on which sat two glass cubes. Her eyes and thoughts focused on them and their contents. One cube had a milky substance within it and was only half full. That was the one that was responsible for not only erasing her old scars, but for making room for new ones, as Doflamingo had so kindly thanked her for, as if she had meant to create more space on the canvas of her body for more permanent brushstrokes of pink and white.

The other, had within its core a sphere of apple green liquid. That one was unopened and could supposedly erase memories. The amount of how much you drank determined how much you could forget. Both of them had been bought from the little back alley shop, from which she had bought the poison, that had gone to waste, from.

Reaching out, slowly, as if in a dream, Anberlyn's fingertips found purchase on the cool glass and she picked up the closest cube and then rolled onto her back, contemplating the green liquid and what she should do with it.

She could forget.

She had bought it for that purpose after all. After succeeding in killing Doflamingo, Anberlyn had considered leaving the ship and downing the contents after applying the scar eraser to her body. Of course, with the initial part of the plan having not turned out as she had planned, she had nothing to do with the green potion.

Biting her bottom lip, Anberlyn mused over what she could do and the consequences of acting out the different courses of action that crossed her mind.

Later that day, Doflamingo got a call about an island that was going to war with a neighboring island in the New World. The caller was going to give him the funds so that he could produce the weapons and supplies under his name. The caller gave him very clear instructions as to which side to support, all he had to do was to collect the funds and then they'd be set to start shipping the weapons to the island.

So, after the line was cut, Doflamingo strolled from the library like office space where most business was conducted and made a B-line to Anberlyn's room. If she was going to be all gloomy and depressed for the entire trip, then it was going to be a very long, very boring trip. But, maybe he could somehow coax the Anberlyn he so adored and knew so well out of hiding.

Doflamingo came to a stop just outside her door and nudged it open with his foot.

Dark eyes shifted from outer space to him with a questioning expression within their depths.

She sat up, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, mumbling, "Just be quick."

Anberlyn was aware of how pathetic her behavior had been for the past few days, but she thought that she had every right to wallow in self-pity, complete and utter embarrassment and shame for just a little bit before she stepped off the edge and completed the transformation that had been taking place since Doflamingo had stolen her away from the auction house.

He had been trying to shape her into something he could use, something that could be a weapon, someone who could be a convenient tool and Anberlyn wasn't ready to become that and she knew she never would be.

It was a damn good thing that Doflamingo was so skilled at keeping his composure. He didn't know if he would have been displeased at her deadbeat attitude, or if he should have been delighted that she was no longer fighting him tooth and nail over every little thing.

"I'm not here for that. Get up." The one time he's not in the mood is the one time she is willing. Go figure.

Anberlyn rose to her feet and followed him to the deck, where she climbed onto his back and they took off, just like that. There was no fighting, no resisting, no nothing. Getting moving did not take ten minutes and he didn't have to snatch her off of the deck kicking and screaming, as he had in the past.

The trip was quiet, as they often were, but this kind of silence was different that the usual, rigid and angry silence that hung between her and Doflamingo on a typical business trip.

If Doflamingo knew what was wrong, he could correct it. He could return Anberlyn to her natural state and return things to normal, to how he preferred them.

"Is it my fault?" Doflamingo asked, figuring that it was. Every problem of Anberlyn's was his fault, she had told him as much once upon a time when she was her usual, fiery, self.

"Don't worry about it." Anberlyn exhaled her response.

It was his fault, but not really, it was hers too. If she had tried harder she could have succeeded. Her acting had been flawless, he probably still didn't suspect a thing, it was simple act and a matter of seconds and she had fucked up her plans for the night and the future.

Dammit! Doflamingo mentally raged.

He was starting to get really annoyed. The first two days or so had been nice, rather peaceful except for Baby 5's failed attempts to end his life and the typical squabbling of his crew amongst themselves. The third day had been kind of annoying, but hadn't really bothered him because he was seeing a side of Anberlyn he had never seen before. The same thing could be said about the fourth day.

But now, now that she had been depressed for the past five days…the annoyance was starting to set in at an alarming rate.

"So it is?" He asked with a touch of anger.

Doflamingo was well aware of the current reversal of roles at the moment and the irony of the fact that now that he had gotten what he had wanted from her, a broken mind, body and spirit, he'd rather have Anberlyn as she was, unbroken and fierce. She was much more entertaining that way.

"Does it matter?"

"No. I suppose it doesn't." He grumbled, glaring at the horizon and the island that was their destination.

Not long after, they reached the north beach of the island, dropping from the clouds, Anberlyn from his back.

Doflamingo examined the woman now standing before him, reached into his jacket and pulled out the velvet, drawstring pouch filled with beri, which he gave to her. It was for her to spend; it seemed to keep her occupied and her mind off of running and hiding from him as she had done a great number of times in the past.

"Stay on the beach." He ordered. There was a dock at the curve of the island that was lined with ocean front shops and restaurants that was far from the specified rendezvous point.

Before Anberlyn could respond, Doflamingo was gone, having no desire to hear a complacent answer. He would have been happier with her snapping that she would do whatever she wanted.

Anberlyn looked at the stores in the distance and then to the thin line of trees not far from her. They offered a nice strip of shade that would be a great place for a pleasant little nap. So she headed for the shade, sat down and took a cube from between her breast.

She hadn't managed to take Doflamingo's life, but she could still forget.

* * *

Once he had what he needed and business had been wrapped up, Doflamingo returned to the beach, to the strange strip of trees where Anberlyn should have been. With Anberlyn's current depression, and strange compliance, he expected to find her on the beach somewhere. But, when she was nowhere to be found, Doflamingo thought nothing of it. Anberlyn was just in a store, spending money and not spending her time trying to hide from him. But, as he turned to start towards the waterfront stores, something in the sand did catch his attention.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that lying in the sand was Anberlyn's karars, next to which lay a glass cube with a hollowed out center and the remnants of a light green liquid.

Picking up the weapons, he started towards the shoreline stores, already knowing that he wouldn't find Anberlyn in any of them. It wasn't to say that he didn't look anyways.

One would think that after so many failed escape attempts via hiding on an island, that Anberlyn would learn her lesson. Her escape attempts only hurt her and an innumerable amount of innocent people.

The fortunate thing was that Doflamingo didn't mind a good game of cat and mouse too terribly bad.

As suspected, the shops and eateries were void of the maroon haired woman by the name of Anberlyn. So, into town Doflamingo ventured, on the hunt for his bold little mouse.

* * *

As it turned out, she was in the New World, meaning that somehow she had crossed into the new world. But, Anberlyn had no recollection of passing through the Red Line or Fishmen Island. That wasn't the only strange thing that Anberlyn was left wondering about.

All over her body were these strange bruises, all in plain sight, and Anberlyn had no clue how she got those, she had never bruised easily before. And, somehow her hair's length had been reduced by about two thirds, but she would have never gotten a haircut, she always looked so silly with short hair, or so she thought.

That wasn't the only mystery however.

There were those strange weapons that she had ditched on the beach and the pouch filled with money that couldn't be hers because she wasn't near rich enough to have filled the bag with so much money.

But, at least the beris were being put to good use. She had already bought a world map that showed her where she was and the different courses she could take to get back to Sabaody. After she had figured out where she was and had set her course, Anberlyn had bought a ticket for a ferry to the next island and planned on island hopping until home was reached.

All that was left to do was to wait until the ferry returned to the island, which could take up to a week at the very most, two days at the very least. She had just missed it by three hours.

With nothing to do but kill time, Anberlyn set up room and board in exchange for work, which would start in a few hours. Until then, she was free to roam and explore the island. For being in the New World, it seemed quite tame, rather like the island on the Grand Line. But, from what she had gathered from the locals, when night fell, the only safe place was indoors. Well, night wasn't falling for another five hours, so she would worry about that when the time came.

Kind of hungry, Anberlyn spared a fruit cart some beri. And as she examined the fruit, determined to pick the best one, something from the edge of her sight, drew her attention to the strange smooth, white and orange fruit in her hand and to her left, where she saw a monster of a man sauntering down the street, wearing orange pants that weren't quite long enough, a white shirt that wasn't fully buttoned and a strange pink…cape?

Their eyes locked and a smile broke out across the man's face. His pace quickened and he opened his arms wide, as if accepting a hug from her but, she would never get close enough to that man to wrap her arms around him.

Anberlyn had seen his face before, but, she couldn't place where. All she knew was that a man dressed like that, with that kind of expression on his face could mean nothing good. So, she thrust her free hand out towards the man, liquefied the ground beneath his feet and once he was ankle deep in the earth, she solidified it and took off, slipping behind the cart owner and down the narrow street behind.

The look Anberlyn had given him when she noticed him coming down the street had not been one resembling, 'oh shit I've been caught!', as it should have been. After all, she was trying to hide and escape the island from under his nose; they had been through this many times before. However, Anberlyn had never once been foolish enough to attempt to hide in plain sight. With her red hair, long legs and switchblade attitude, she stuck out like a sore thumb more often than not.

Instead, the look on her face resembled a mix of confusion and fear, something along the lines of 'I don't know who the hell you are you freak, but I'm getting away from you'.

Doflamingo frowned down at his feet, which were covered by perfectly solid dirt. She hadn't given him even a second to react to the two different matter shifts she had orchestrated in a matter of seconds. The funny thing was that he had never, not once, witnessed her use her devils fruit ability that quickly. If she was using it to kill people, she teased them, before going for the kill. If she were using it for his convenience, she took her sweet time to do what he wanted done.

After all of her assassination attempts, Doflamingo was surprised that she hadn't already tried solidifying his blood or his heart, as she had done to a great many people. He was surprised that she hadn't liquefied the couch he sat on or the bed he slept in and then solidified it so that he was within the couch or bed and then killed him from there. Maybe, when it came to killing him, her devil fruit was forgotten and she resorted to primitive methods like the seastone ring and sabotaging his flight path.

Once his feet were free, his shoes filled with an unpleasant amount of dirt, Doflamingo went down the side street she had fled. She couldn't have gotten very far in the few seconds it had taken him to free his feet, and even if she had, a single one of his strides were the length of four, if not more, of hers.

If Anberlyn had waited any longer so that he would sink farther into the street, then he would have gotten free before the ground solidified. And, if she hadn't bothered to use her devil fruit, he would have caught her in a matter of seconds, and it seemed that she knew it. Doflamingo couldn't help but smile and applaud Anberlyn's calculating actions. She was turning into a mighty fine subordinate. One day she could even be an asset. But first, he had to catch her.

Eyes concealed by purple glasses darted about the street, skimming the crowd for a head of purplish red.

Anberlyn looked over her shoulder, having the strangest feeling that that maneuver wouldn't buy her much time at all. She considered ducking into any number of the stores that she rushed past, but if he were to happen to look into every store, there wouldn't much hiding, which she had a sinking feeling wouldn't work at all.

Anberlyn had too keep moving.

So, as she rounded yet another corner, she looked back, hoping that he wasn't free yet. But, as she looked back, he appeared at the end of the street. Her heart began beating sporadically in her chest, her blood pounding in her ears as her body began producing adrenaline. Anberlyn didn't know why, but she was afraid, not just of that man but what would happen if he were to catch her.

She couldn't remember having ever encountering him. But, there seemed to be a blank in her memory, just like there was in the world's history, something had happened since her morning commute through the groves and to the tavern in which she worked, but what, she didn't have a clue. Judging on how that man was chasing her, they weren't strangers, as she thought they were.

Looking forwards, Anberlyn realized her mistake. She hadn't just run into a side street, but into an alleyway. She was coming up on a dead end. But, she couldn't stop, so, Anberlyn threw her hands out in front of her and as the brick touched her fingertips, she willed it to liquefy and allow her to pass through it. She kept running, and liquefying every solid thing in her way. Anberlyn could not let that man catch up to her.

Anberlyn was out of sight before he could take control of her body and force her to walk towards him and not run away from him, she was gone. Even though she had disappeared around a corner down the street, he knew what direction she was going. But time he reached the street she had disappeared down, Anberlyn would have turned down several other streets and be long gone.

"What's that!?" A woman screeched, pointing to the sky, causing her, and several other people to look up.

What they saw were strings arcing up into the sky and connecting at a single point, creating what appeared to be a bird cage, one that she was right in the middle of. Unsure of what to do, Anberlyn kept running, getting closer and closer to the strings, which were still quite a ways off.

Doflamingo crouched on the edge of a relatively tall building. The base of the bird cage had a mile long diameter, and Anberlyn was somewhere within that mile. Instead of searching for her, instead of sifting through all of that space, he was slowly going to reduce the diameter until there was only enough space for a woman about five foot some odd inches tall.

The buildings in the distance began crumbling to the ground, creating a sound twice as tremendous as thunder on a stormy night, as she got closer to the very thin bars. Or were they getting closer to her?

Anberlyn came to a stop and squinted at the bars, trying to figure out if it was her imagination, or her eyes playing tricks on her, or if the bars were actually moving in. Anberlyn stood still, unsure as to where she should start back tracking, or maybe she could try fitting through the bars and continuing on?

Deciding that the later of the two options was best, she waited until the bars were close enough to touch. When they were right in front of her, Anberlyn realized that slipping between them was not an option, there was no way she could fit even her hand between the spaces of the bar. But, maybe she could pull them apart.

As she prepared to see if that was something she could do, screams erupted from the transfixed people standing still on the street next to her. When Anberlyn looked, she saw the spurting blood, flailing limbs, severed appendages and panicking people. Like her, they had just realized the danger that they were in, and tried running, just like she.

The bars cut through them like a knife through butter and left, in their wake, mutilated bodies in several different pieces, decimated buildings and a river of blood. Watching the bodies fall, the people suffer, the buildings crumble, Anerblyn was rooted to the spot, having never seen so much bloodshed in such a short period of time. Sure, she had witnessed a handful of murders in Sabaody, but, never anything like this. She wanted to close her eyes, to cover her ears so that she didn't have to hear the roar of their pain and the crashing of the buildings, but she couldn't bring herself to so much as look away.

And it wasn't until there was a sharp stinging in her arm. Her attention flashed to her upper arm to see that slowly burying into the flesh was one of the bars. It wasn't until then that Anberlyn was able to lift her feet off the ground and flee the bars that offered nowhere to go. They were closing in, tearing through buildings, people and anything else in their way and soon enough she was going to meet the same fate as the people who couldn't escape the bars fast enough.

Somehow, Anberlyn knew that it was the blonde man's fault that everyone around her was dying, that the city was being destroyed. But, it didn't change the fact that the places she had to go were becoming less and less.

Doflamingo almost wished he could see Anberlyn's expression as the bird cage closed in around her, capturing her and leaving only her alive.

As the bars drew away from him, he followed them at a rather relaxed pace.

Eyes wildly darting around, the bars now only a foot away from her in every direction, Anberlyn searched for a way out, even though it was quite evident that there was none. If she believed in any kind of god, in any higher power, she would have fallen to her knees and begged them to get her out of this situation, because, at the moment, she was powerless unless she wanted to die.

"You forgot these at the beach Anberlyn. You're supposed to take better care of your precious weapons. When they're gone, I'm not getting you new ones." In all honesty, he probably would, when he got the chance, it was kind of hot watching her slash and hack men and women alike down.

Despite his words, he made no movement to lower the bars and hand her the weapons, instead, he just kept them in one hand.

When she didn't respond, he said, "Chin up." A voice said. In the string cage, Anberlyn whipped around, an expression of familiar hate mixed with unfamiliar fear on her face, dancing in her eyes. For some reason, her arm was bleeding incessantly, as if she had been caught by the strings. "Oh, hey, you're bleeding Sweetheart." He crooned, not the least bit remorseful of the fact.

"My name is Anberlyn." She growled through narrowed eyes that tried to hide the fear behind the anger, causing Doflamingo to joyously smile.

The usual Anberlyn had returned. That was almost worth celebrating.

And suddenly, Anberlyn realized where she had seen the blondes face. How had she gotten caught up with a wanted criminal? His bounty was at least three hundred million beri high and there was no way he was going to let her live now that he had caught her

"Kill me swiftly." She grumbled.

"I'm not going to kill you Sweetheart-"

"I thought I told you my name is Anberlyn. I really don't like nicknames Donquixote."

So that was why Anberlyn was always correction him? Doflamingo wondered, with a chuckle.' nicknames huh?

After that she added, "Besides, I don't see how I could be of any use to you at all Donquixote Doflamingo."

At that, the smile fell from his face.

Anberlyn might be her usual self, but something wasn't quite right. First off, she never used his surname unless she was really mad. Even though, she was probably burning at the thought of being stuck in a cage crafted of his strings that wouldn't have caused her to call him Donquixote twice in the same minute.

She knew it! It was his entire fault that these bars had been cutting everything except her down. She knew it! She had been the target of the bars.

And then, Anberlyn realized that when he had first approached her, he had used her name, not the word Sweetheart.

In an unsure manner, she asked, "How do you know me?"

Anberlyn was almost afraid of the answer. She was afraid of what she might have done to earn this man's attention. She remembered reading quite a lot about him and his pirate crew in the newspapers, he was one wanted man, despised by many, her included. Yes, in the short amount of time they had known each other, already there was this bubbling cauldron of hate churning in her stomach.

"I saved you." He answered truthfully enough.

If he hadn't claimed her before someone had bought her, then she would have been bought by someone who wanted her for nothing but physical labor. Of course with her personality, someone would have gotten tired of her not long after they had bought her and then Anberlyn's life would have been ended, as simple as that. In short, he was her savior, putting up with her switchblade attitude and fiery words, all of her assassination attempts and the obvious contempt she felt towards him.

"From what?" The only thing she needed saving from was this cage. On Sabaody, there were the slavers, always on the hunt for people to take to the Auctioning House, but she had become quite skilled at avoiding them and making it to her work, avoiding their usual routes and going to and from work when less of them were out. That was just a part of living on Sabaody, the slavers and the maze of groves.

"The Auctioning House." The blonde haired man told her.

But, at that she just scoffed. There was no way slavers had gotten her, let alone managed to get her to the Auctioning House

"You don't remember?" Doflamingo asked, his brow furrowing, the smile on his face curling into a frown. The first question she had asked, the one pertaining to how he knew her, had been unnerving enough. But, the questions that followed were sending his thoughts into a downward spiral to one conclusion, one in which he did not wish to reach.

He had spent too much time and effort on the woman only to have her forget everything from her combat skills, to her hardened heart and the punishments and lessons only experience could teach her. He had perfectly crafted her, but, now everything was undone. A single string had been pulled and now it had all unraveled, and only in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." She snapped irately, realizing that she shouldn't take such a tone with the man before her after the words were out in the open air between them.

Doflamingo frowned.

The Anberlyn seemed to have returned, in terms of her personality, but, now her memories were gone. That glass cube he had found by her katars with the green liquid in it came to mind and he knew that, somehow, it was connected, and once he made her remember, he would find out how.

"The past two years? You don't remember any of it?" Doflamingo asked. Anberlyn shook her head. "You have no recollection of being Matter Shifter Anberlyn or becoming a part of the family?" With each 'no' he received, the angrier he became.

Two years had been erased from her memory?! Anberlyn mentally panicked. She knew quite well that that a lot of things could happen or go wrong in a mere hour, now imagine two whole years.

According to the very wanted man, she had joined his 'family' and went by Matter Shifter Anberlyn, though that sounded more like an epithet than anything.

Did that mean that she had become a pirate, one of his subordinates within the last two years? Hadn't he said something about the Auctioning House?

Mentally, Anberlyn began scrabbling to connect the dots, to write something in the blank space of her memory. But, she didn't want his words to be true, they couldn't have. She could kill a fly no problem, and swindle the tavern goers out of a few beri no problem, in fact, the owner encouraged it, but she couldn't be someone who cheated, lied and killed for a living, a pirate was something she could never be.

What brought Anberlyn out of her thoughts was the sight of the man's expression transforming like a caterpillar into a butterfly. The carefree smile slowly drooped into a rather neutral expression that couldn't be identified as happy or otherwise. Then his brow began furrowing and out came the displeased frown, completing the transformation.

She was in trouble, Anberlyn could tell that much and she had half the mind to fall to her knees and beg for her life. Because even though it would devastate her pride, her life would hopefully still remain intact.

At this point, that was all that mattered.

But Anberlyn couldn't bring herself to fall to her knees; she couldn't even bend her locked knees. And she couldn't bring herself to utter even a sound, let alone a plea for her life from her desert dry mouth.

She shouldn't show the man fear, but it was far too late for that. She had been terrified of Doflamingo when he was smiling, his strange purple shades glinting in the light, but, now that he was frowning, she was trembling like the last leaf on a tree, from fright.

To be simply put, Doflamingo was furious.

When the bars to the harmful cage fell, Anberlyn saw her opportunity. Like before, she liquefied the ground beneath his feet and solidified it before he could go anywhere and then she turned to run in the opposite direction, even though that hadn't worked so well last time. But, before she could so much as turn her body, a long arm reached out and rough fingers wrapped around her throat, holding her in a vice like grip that she couldn't hope to escape.

Anberlyn let out a, rather satisfying, strangled gasp as he lifted her off of her feet and up to eye level. In his hand, she dangled, the tips of their noses only centimeters apart, her frightened breathing dancing across his face, her quickened heart beat thrumming beneath his fingertips.

Anberlyn could feel the anger radiating from his aura, but she couldn't figure out what it was she had done to perpetrate such a reaction from the pirate man.

If she did, she would figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"Don't worry Sweetheart." Doflamingo sneered as tears began making their way from the corners of Anberlyn's eyes, leaving parallel streaks down her cheeks. "I'm not going to kill you." And, with that, he reared back and threw her with all of his might, like a child throwing a ragdoll across the room.

He had invested too much time, too much energy in Anberlyn just to kill her, to let her forget all of his valuable lessons. In her current state, Anberlyn could not be of any use to him. Anberlyn had so much potential and it would be such a shame to let her go. But, if she was more trouble than she was worth, than Doflamingo would have no choice.

The buildings remains that her body crashed into exploded, sending out a shower of debris in all directions, as well as kicking up a large cloud of dust. The impact shouldn't have killed her, and as long as she hadn't hit her head, she'd be fine.

Not going to kill me huh? Anberlyn bitterly thought as the spinning world around her came to a topsy-turvy stand still, the dust that tickled her lungs settling enough so that the view of Doflamingo, the Pirate she had somehow involved herself with, was obscured by nothing. Once the world stopped spinning, Anberlyn pushed herself off of the jagged chunks of building, the bricks, the glass, and anything else that was protruding from the rubble, and stumbled from the wreck, coughing on the dust and trying her best to ignore the injuries she may or may not have sustained.

Already, she had shown too much fear to a monster who preyed off the very emotion but, Anberlyn was unwilling to continue satisfying any more of its appetite. All she had to do was be strong until he left, which would hopefully be soon.

Somehow, Anberlyn had managed to piss off a very powerful pirate who was now hell bent on 'not killing her'. But, even though he had promised that death was would not be one of the outcomes of their meeting, there were things worse than death. His promise did not bode well for her that was for damn sure.

What was even worse was that Anberlyn was paying for something she had no recollection for.

"Wh-whatever I did…I…I'm sorry." Anberlyn weakly tried. She had no faith that words would help solve this problem. It wasn't as though words had ever helped her out of a sticky situation, at least not near as often as they got her into them and now would be no different.

Whatever she had done, it must have been something terrible in order to invoke this kind of reaction and incur this man's wrath.

"Anberlyn, sweetheart, sorry isn't going to rectify your imprudent decisions." Sang Doflamingo as he approached Anberlyn, well aware of how she was discreetly scooting away from him, consciously keeping out of arms reach, though that wasn't going to help her any.

It was clear that, despite the aura of anger about him, that he was somehow enjoying himself. Anberlyn of course realized this as her chin was captured in his grasp and she was yanked closer and forced to look up at him.

"But, I'm sure I can spark a memory or two for you." Once one returned, it would be a matter of time before they all returned and the old Anberlyn, with all of her memories intact, would be his once again. Sparking the first few were what was going to be the problem.

With those words, Doflamingo stooped down low and stole a kiss, hoping to spark something, anything. After all, she always hated when he did that, she hated most contact between the two of them, and so maybe that hate would trigger the memories of every time he had stolen a kiss or wrapped his arm around her shoulder or waist or all of the nights and early mornings they had shared doing anything but sleeping.

He had to admit, that he was kind of disappointed that she reacted as she typically did and not as she had the other day.

Anberlyn grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away from her. When the kiss was broken, she swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, eyes narrowed, a grimace on her face. "My memory isn't the problem, you're just delusional!"

She couldn't believe that he had just done that.

Sparking a memory?! That was a load of bullshit! He just wanted a reason to touch her, like so many other men did. At one point of time, her and one of her friends had considered going lesbian to keep the guys off of the other, or at least fake it while at work. Surprisingly, that had worked for at least a year and a half.

She wondered if she were to tell the man that she was into girls if he would leave her alone or if she would just be wasting breath.

Doflamingo couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. He couldn't say that he disagreed with her diagnosis of his mental state, but, what did it matter?

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that you filthy pirate." She growled, sounding like one of those annoying little Marine's.

Deciding to excuse her, Doflamingo changed what he had been going to say and instead said, "You know you're just a filthy pirate as well." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the wanted poster, uncurling it for her to see.

Anberlyn had the strangest sense of déjà vu as her wide eyes took in not only the price on her head, but also the picture and the clothes she was wearing, was that a Marine's top? Under the picture was the words Matter Changer Anberlyn, just as Donquixote had said.

Only, instead of panicking because the woman in the picture over the ridiculously large bounty was in fact her, she was filled with a sense of…of pride and surprise, unable to believe that she was worth that much money. She also had the strangest sense of being under dressed, but, that was ignored.

"No." She murmured at least five times in a row. "Wh-why do you have that?"

"You earned it Sweetheart." Doflamingo sneered at Anberlyn, watching as she continued trying to deny everything he had said up to this point. "Maybe these will help you remember?" And with that, Doflamingo handed her the katars he had found on the beach, the ones he had so generously bought her.

With shaky hands, Anberlyn reached out, grasping their handles and holding them tight. As she did, there was a tidal wave of sensations that crashed over her. A discerning kind of trill filled her chest as the images of men and women falling one after another before her filled her mind's eye, their screams filled her ears and she felt their blood landing on her skin, like drops of rain while being caught outside in an unexpected storm.

Doflamingo watched as she lifted her hand up to her cheek, turning her face skywards as she muttered something about rain. Looking up, he saw that the skies were pretty clear.

"So?" he expectantly asked.

But, Anberlyn just shook her head and said, "Nothing. Sorry," before practically throwing them at him, as if she couldn't get rid of them fast enough.

An unnerving smile curled up the corners of Donquixote's mouth as he said, "You can't fool me Sweetheart."

"That-that's not me." Anberlyn tried, pushing the poster and the man's hands away from her.

Delighted that the little amnesia spell was coming to an end, Doflamingo sang, "You're remembering."

Then, having a brilliant idea, he swept Anberlyn off of her feet and lopped towards the beach where he had found that cube. Both the wanted poster and the katars both had a catastrophic effect on Anberlyn and her lack of memory. She could deny remembering anything, but, he knew better.

"Put me down!" She shouted, beating at his chest, kicking her feet, opting to liquefy the ground where she anticipated his feet to land. But, none of her antics worked and they arrived at the strip of shade. After only a few seconds of searching, the cube was found, just where it had been left.

Putting Anberlyn down, he stooped low to pick it up and then presented it to her asking, "What is this?"

Anberlyn took the cube from his hands and frowned as everything came rushing back to her at once, getting caught by the slavers, the Auctioning House, the countless trips across the ocean's sky, the assassination attempts and failures, the wanted poster and the week with the Marines that resulted in her hair's mysterious shortening, her goal to kill him no matter what, everything.

With a trembling jaw, Anberlyn fell to her knees, sobbing over her recent failure. The apple green liquid was supposed to have erased her memories, and even though it had done its job, she was supposed to be able to escape, to leave Doflamingo in the dust and never see him again.

Somewhat baffled by Anberlyn's response, Doflamingo crouched down next to the shaking girl and reached for her chin, forcing her to look up at him with tear filled eyes and soaked cheeks. Her tears flowed from puffy, red eyes and collected at her chin, dripping onto her chest or slipping down her bruised throat. She was always acting strong; as though nothing bothered her, and if something did bother her, she let him know, not through tears, but by irate comments and clipped phrases.

"Well?" he asked expectantly, his question still unanswered.

"Some-something t-to erase y-you from my mem-ory." Anberlyn sobbed, trying to collect herself, but, after a few seconds of trembling lips, she was unable to hold the straight face any longer and cried without holding back, as though Doflamingo wasn't in plain sight, as no one could see or hear her. "Please don't kill me." She begged, only able to imagine all of the horrible things he could do to teach her a lesson, to ensure that she would never again try erasing her memory again.

Before Doflamingo could say anything, she let go of the cube and launched herself into his arms, like a child going to their parent despite the fact that the parent was the one that made them upset in the first place.

Anberlyn buried her face into the pink feathered jacket, her hands fisting in his white shirt, still on her knees in the sand. It was less embarrassing to cry like she was if he couldn't just watch her like a freak show. It was also for her own protection, it was harder to hurt someone when they were clinging to you. It wasn't to say that he couldn't use his strings and get her off of him and then punish her.

She had failed again. Not in an assassination attempt this time, but in another escape attempt.

"Why did you want to erase your memory?" Doflamingo asked as though he wasn't able to concoct an answer himself, as if he didn't have a clue.

She wasn't yet ready to become one of his pawns. Doing what he wanted, when he wanted, as he wanted, was something Anberlyn didn't even think she was capable of doing. But, if she accepted her place as his subordinate, then what was she supposed to do?

She wanted to tell him all of this, to verbalize her thoughts but, Anberlyn was able to manage was the word, "Be-because."

"And you're under the impression that I should kill you?" Anberlyn nodded her head, but offered no muffled response. "Do you think I should?" No normal person would tell someone that they should kill them, he knew that, but she wasn't in her right mind yet. Even if she said yes, he wouldn't.

Anberlyn would fully return in a few days, Doflamingo was nothing but confident in this belief.

"Ple-ase don't." She raggedly exhaled her answer.

Doflamingo reached up and stroked Anberlyn's hair in a manner that could be mistaken as loving, a small smile on his face.

She tensed when his hand touched her head, but, after several moments of him not violently grabbing her hair and trying to pull her away or his fingers grabbing her neck, she relaxed if only a little.

"You have nothing to fear Sweetheart."

"R-really?" Anberlyn couldn't believe her ears.

Nothing to fear?

There must be a catch.

"I can let you off this one time because you've learned your lesson, haven't you?" It wasn't much of a question. Doflamingo knew that Anberlyn would not be pulling a stunt like this any time ever again. She nodded.

He rose to his feet, scooping Anberlyn out of the sand and shifting her to his back, where she buried her neck into the pink fluff of his jacket.

Somewhere along the way, Anberlyn reached into the waistline of her skirt, found the ferry ticket and, after staring longingly at it, she uncurled the fingers around the slip of paper and let the wind carry it away.

* * *

**A/n:** Hey, lookie here, another longer chapter in the same week1 :D This chapter was considerably easier than chapter 7 to write, but i hope you like it just as much.

Guest 2: Yes, thank you for differentiating yourself from the other guest. Now it's considerably easier to address you guys (gals?) Thank you for both of those reviews and this recent one. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Everyone else: Thanks for your positive feedback pertaining the previous chapter. it is much appreciated since I was so nervous about what you guys would think.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	9. Don't Change

Doflamingo had never been a sentimental man, even when every return to Dressrosa was met with a passionate embrace, of course that was only the times that Anberlyn had been left on the island they had dominated so long ago. He also wasn't much of a motivational speaker either, though through threatening promises you know he'd keep Doflamingo motivated those around him to do his bidding. And not even Anberlyn was exempt, no one was.

But, sometimes, even such a meticulous man like Doflamingo slipped up and offered no only a glimpse into his carefully guarded thoughts but, offered the slightest of sentiments and encouragements.

* * *

Anberlyn hung over the side of the ship, whose name she didn't even know, contemplating everything that had happened recently.

Once again, she had failed and now she had not only the memories of just the past two years, but of the period of time in which she had self-induced amnesia as well.

It was a nice night, clear with twinkling stars overhead and a slight breeze. Below were churning black waves, capped in white sea foam, that slapped against the sides of the ship.

Anberlyn had never really considered it, but she could jump. No one was around to stop her. And, sure it would be slow and painful; a death that she deserved after everything she had done but, on the bright side, Doflamingo wouldn't be able to stop her once she was pulled under. He didn't have the physical ability to dive in after her or even use his strings to pull her up or to stop her mid fall.

The only problem was that Anberlyn didn't want to die. At least she didn't want to if she wasn't dragging Doflamingo down with her.

For one reason or another, Doflamingo was feeling restless on this fine night and found himself on the deck. And, surprise, surprise, guess who was out there, hanging over the railing of the deck, appearing as though they were about to slip over it and fall down into the ocean below.

Even though Anberlyn had returned, not just her memories, but her brilliant fire as well, she still wasn't the same. When he told her to do something she would do it, mumbling under her breath unintelligible things of course but, she didn't down right refuse and tell him to do it himself, or demand that he ask someone else, like she usually would.

Like the cat upon the canary, Doflamingo stalked up to an unsuspecting Anberlyn. When he reached her, he placed a hand on either side of her, bracing himself against the rail. Anberlyn was hunched over the rail, up to her armpits, not on her knees but not standing tall and proud, as she should be, either.

Lost in thought, Anberlyn hardly noticed the hands on either side of her, or the sudden warmth at her back.

"Are you that miserable Sweetheart?" Doflamingo's voice suddenly sounded right next to her ear.

The breath on her ear, and the voice that accompanied that breath having startled her, Anberlyn shot to her feet, her heart going crazy in her chest until she realized that it was only Doflamingo. Letting out a heavy sigh, the word, "No," floated out on the exhaled breath as she turned around in the small space between the rail and Doflamingo.

Now, the small of her back was against the rail and there was virtually no place to go if she so felt the need to escape. Well, she could do down, she could solidify the water and run but with Doflamingo's Ito-Ito no mi, she would not get very far.

Just as he was about to praise Anberlyn for the lack of a short, ill-tempered responses, she sharply retorted,

"You're just that awful."

With a laugh and feigned hurt, Doflamingo said, "You don't mean that."

But, they both knew damn well that she did. After all, Anberlyn wasn't near as fond of Doflamingo as he was of her.

Anberlyn mocked Doflamingo's carefree laughter and then, with a straight face snapped, "But I do."

Had she not been so ashamed about her recent failures and the fact that she had gone to him like a hapless lost child whose parent had suddenly reappeared, than she would have looked him in the eye. But, she couldn't and who could possibly blame her?

After countless failed assassination attempts, a failed attempt at leaving everything, including her memories, behind, just as many failed escape attempts and that episode in which she clung to Doflamingo and cried into his jacket until she had fallen asleep, the unsettling, yet comforting aroma of Doflamingo and his jacket carrying her off to dreamland with the aid of the exhaustion that always followed crying.

She was a full grown woman, one who was constantly butting heads with a powerful and vile pirate man without a second thought, how could she have let him see one of her weakest sides?

Anberlyn crossed her arms, fingertips brushing against the bandage covering her entire upper arm. It was part of the reason that she was even up at this time of night, thinking about things she should just forget or let settle to the bottom of the current of her mind.

Suddenly grabbing Anberlyn by the chin and forcing the eye contact she had been so avidly avoiding since the return of her memories, Doflamingo demanded, "Care to explain your abnormal behavior?"

In his mind, it didn't add up. Doflamingo couldn't figure out the reasons behind Anberlyn's drastic behavior and decisions as of late. And, instead of being able to drop it or brush it off, like he could so many other things, this was kind of bothering him…a lot. If he didn't find out the reasons, he couldn't do anything differently; he couldn't threaten the right thing to ensure that Anberlyn didn't have these strange mood swings again. He wouldn't be able to solve the problem.

"Not to you I don't." She glared fiercely, trying to pull out of his, as always rough, grasp.

Someone should teach Doflamingo that he would catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. But, then again, Doflamingo didn't want flies, he wanted hornets and there were no saying about catching hornets with honey.

"You don't have anyone else." He so cruelly pointed out.

The worst thing was that he was right, she didn't.

Anberlyn had chosen not to get close to any one of his subordinates. First of all, she hadn't planned on staying near as long as she had. And even though it wasn't by choice, she was still here. Also, the men and women on the ship, whether they were from rookie crews that had been adopted or random groups of people who were allowed to fly his flag, or the people who stayed on the ship for the most part, they had the tendency of dropping like flies.

If they didn't meet his unreasonably high expectations, they were dead. If they failed in a task, they were dead. If they messed up or cut corners or got different results than what was desired, they were dead. Make him regret giving them a second chance, they were dead. They were always taken care of in the worst of ways.

Because she had purposefully ostracized herself, she could not confide in the ever changing crew.

Having moved away from home and to Sabaody, she had left her family behind. And while she did checkup, rather infrequently, Doflamingo cut all ties to them, if she expressed wanting to keep in contact, he wouldn't have allowed it, not that she would have wanted to endanger them anyways.

But, despite the depressing truth, Anberlyn bared her teeth, like a snarling dog, and with a venomous amount of sweetness said, "Me, myself and I are quite enough. But, thank you for your offer."

After five days of sulking and despair and that half day of memory loss, Anberlyn's attitude was nothing short of refreshing.

So much so, that he found himself thinking aloud, "Don't change."

It was one thing to think those words and have them tucked safely within the confines of his mind, to lock them in the vault of things that would not make it to the tip of his tongue. But, to allow the slight slip of tongue was out of character, especially so when it wasn't purposeful, as his slip ups so often were.

Doflamingo had never been sentimental but, the words that had come from his mouth were frighteningly close. Blinking slowly and trying to digest the words, unsure of her ears had translated the noise that came from his mouth correctly, she quietly asked, "Pardon?"

Covering up his mistake was a matter of acting and by gods that was something he was rather good at.

Lowering himself closer to her level and pulling her to the tips of her toes, he said, "You heard me Sweetheart. I don't want you to change."

"It's a bit too late for that isn't it?" She growled.

All she had been doing since having been forced to take a seat upon his lap in that dark cavern of a room was change. He was always the one pushing for it anyways.

She wasn't the one who forced them to go to that weapons emporium, or constantly pushed for her to be able to kill without batting an eye or feeling a crushing amount of guilt. And sure, she was the one pushing to get stronger, but she had a reason. And she supposed that Doflamingo had his reasons as well, but just like he didn't know her reasons, she didn't know his, though it wasn't as though she couldn't figure his reasons out.

"There were a few things we had to fix before. But now, you're perfect."

Anberlyn could help but scoff at his words. He was the one always trying to get her to stop being this or stop doing that or whatever.

"I am far from perfect Donquixote." And that couldn't be any more truthful.

"Perfect does not mean without flaw Sweetheart."

"So then what are you trying to say?" She irately snapped. It was kind of sweet that he had said that she was perfect, not that Anberlyn wanted to be perfect in Doflamingo's eyes, but, it was the thought that counted. But now, he was saying that she wasn't perfect?

Make up your damn mind. She mentally grumbled.

"I'm saying do not become any different than how you are at this current moment."

Dark eyes rolled in their sockets. "That's a bit unrealistic don't you think? Change is inevitable as we grow older no?"

As time changed, they were bound to do so as well, adjusting to new circumstances, gaining new knowledge and experiencing new things. Not only that, but, there was nothing they could do about it. No one ever noticed things change until it's in the past and they are able to look back. Or at least, that's what Anberlyn thought.

Doflamingo's brow furrowed and the smile on his face shifted down every so lightly and he opened his mouth to speak, but, she started before he got the chance, saying,

"Let me get this straight…"Anberlyn trailed off, giving Doflamingo room to speak if he so wished because she hadn't given him any time to respond to her previous statement. But, he closed him mouth and said nothing so, she continued. "You don't want me to become a brainless robot pawn of yours?"

Doflamingo shook his head no; he already had enough of those in his repertoire, standing ready for him to call upon them and thrust them into whichever situation he needed them for.

"You want me to question everything you say and do, like I always have just because I can or because I don't feel like listening or think I have better ideas?" Anberlyn clarified. Because, that's what she had been doing since they had become acquaintances.

Doflamingo smiled and said, "Someone has got to do it."

Had it been anyone else he probably would have killed them. He wasn't holding back because she was special in any way, but because she had been like that from the start, he was the one who incurred her wrath by taking her from the auctioning house and fixing her up so that she was nothing short of perfect. Her input in things wasn't important in the least, but he rather enjoyed hearing her calculating plans because, sometimes she had a good idea or two. She had different ways of doing things that was for sure.

"It's not my fault you've got a bunch of spineless subordinates."

They weren't spineless, just loyal, convinced that everything he said was right and carrying out every order without so much as a heavy sigh or a roll of their eyes. If every order were met with such, as they were when he ordered Anberlyn to do something, they wouldn't live to see the next minute; it was as simple as that. A pirate ship cannot run smoothly if the men of lesser standing did not know their place and accept their captain as their leader.

Doflamingo chuckled and said, "Good night Sweetheart," letting go of her chin and starting towards his quarters.

Anberlyn just stood there, thinking about everything he had said. He didn't want her to change, meaning that her future was no longer bleak. She wouldn't have to obey his every whim or carry out his every mission the exact way he wanted it, she had been given full permission to disobey Doflamingo and his stupid orders.

Anberlyn felt liberated.

Suddenly, she didn't mind being back. She didn't mind having failed so many times. She would one day get her revenge; she would end his life and she had all of the time in the world to do so. After all, she had no one to go home to, no family, no life to return to. Anberlyn would bide her time and grow until her goal was within reach.

At the door, Doflamingo turned and said, "Don't change or I might have to beat you back into shape," in a tone that was both playful and threatening.

When the door closed, Anberlyn looked skywards and smiled, muttering the words, "Ok. I won't."

* * *

**A/n:** What do you guys think about me adding in Law? I've been avoiding adding him in because his and Doflamingo's relationship is still quite vague. Sure, it's really bad, but, as of yet, we don't really know what happened, so I'm kind of unsure as to whether I should feature him or not. But, for the plans in the end, I don't want him to just randomly appear you know? Uurg. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't be asking my readers for help…

**Guest 2:** :D well I hope the end doesn't disappoint.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	10. Trafalgar Law

The threatening words Doflamingo had offered Anberlyn that night were like a key. They were inserted into the lock that held together the chains that Anberlyn had wrapped around herself, the chains that had been dragging her down to impossibly low depths. And now, that the lock had been opened, the chains had fallen without so much as a hint of resistance. She had felt so light, so free, so happy that she could have kissed Doflamingo that night.

And she almost had.

Anberlyn wished that she would have determined to bide her time an wait for the perfect opportunity to arise from the very beginning, that way she wouldn't have had to go through all of the headaches, the failures and upsets.

Almost but, not quite, for, because of all of it, because all of her stupid decisions and failures, she was a stronger person, not just in body but, in spirit and mind.

The accidental slip of his tongue seemed to resolve all of his problems named Anberlyn. The words 'don't change' had an almost magical effect on the woman, restoring Anberlyn to her former glory, bringing back the glow of her fire, the shine in her eyes and the ferocity she said and did most things with.

If Doflamingo had known that a simple threat consisting of even simpler words were what would do the trick, then he would have said them much sooner and have remedied his headaches long before they got the chance to settle in, long before Anberlyn got the idea to give herself amnesia. He didn't mind the assassination attempts, because like Baby 5, they were never close to even harming him.

But, that was all in the past.

As Anberlyn had pointed out that night, change was inevitable, it wasn't something that could be stopped or prevented. And, so much had changed since he had made that order so many years ago. But, Anberlyn was still more or less the same, she couldn't listen to save her life, or follow a set plan of action. Despite the great deal of things that hadn't changed, there were still a great many things that had not only changed but, had improved.

* * *

One of the things that had changed was the crew. Well, that was an ever changing part of Doflamingo's Family of pirates. But, instead of decreasing their numbers, they had been added to for once. Where Doflamingo had found the young man, Anberlyn couldn't tell you. Hell, he could have been there all along and she simply hadn't noticed until their fated meeting.

But, their first meeting was most definitely something Anberlyn remembered quite clearly.

Anberlyn was in the, all too familiar, infirmary, attempting to sew herself up because she had been thrown into a crate that had exploded upon impact, its splinters and pieces embedding themselves into and under her skin.

"If that's how you bandage yourself on a regular basis, it's no wonder your body's riddled with so many scars." A voice drawled as quiet footsteps approached.

With a crisp, white bandage held tightly between her teeth, Anberlyn looked over her shoulder to see a stormy eyed stranger standing just inside the doorway of the infirmary. "If you're insinuating that I need _**your **_help, I don't."

She asked her words hardly intelligible to even her own ears. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't catch a word she had just said. Anberlyn had been taking care of herself since her first trip to the infirmary. There might have been a doctor floating around the ship somewhere, but, they were never in the infirmary when she was using it.

"I'm not insinuating anything; I am telling you the reasons for your rather grotesque scars." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of white surgical gloves in which he pulled taut over bony fingers and tanned hands.

"You will touch me only if you have a death wish." She growled, her good arm reaching for the handle of her katar. It might have been her fault that she had been sent flying, but, this stranger didn't have to know that.

With confidence that could rival Doflamingo's, he sauntered up to her, unraveled the bloodied bandage from her arm, picked up the pair of tweezers on the bed the maroon haired woman had so unwisely stood facing. If he had meant harm, she wouldn't have known of his presence in the room until it was too late, her back to the door and all. So, it was a damn good thing he hadn't meant her harm.

The woman stood tense, her dark, smoldering eyes watching his every movement. If he so much as twitched the wrong way, he was going to be down a body part, whether it be a finger or a limb, or just a lot of blood, he doubted the woman would care so long as she got the point across that he had done something wrong. And, in that aspect, she most certainly fit into the crew.

After several minutes of shallow breathing and silence between the pair, Anberlyn finally asked, "So, I take it you're not an enemy…" Even if he were, he had no obligations that would force him to confess.

"Enemies don't typically start preforming surgeries on each other do they?" He asked, looking away from the wound still riddled with splinters, some of which breaking as he tried pulling them out of the gash, eyebrow cocked, a mocking expression in his eyes.

"Ok, then smart ass," Anberlyn snapped at him, none too happy that he hadn't taken her death threat seriously. Maybe he was looking to die. You didn't join Doflamingo's 'family' if you wished to live a long life. ", how 'bout we cut to the chase, who the hell are you?"

"I am Traflagar Law, the Surgeon of Death."

Dark eyes flicked from steady, bloodied hands, to a rather expressionless face.

"Well that's promising." Anberlyn muttered under her breath. She was letting a guy named the Surgeon of Death operate on her. "So, then what are my chances of dying Doc?" She teased lightly, wondering if he were going to play along or ruin her fun.

"It doesn't look too good at the moment Sweetheart-ya." He said a smirk upon his lips.

A light hand reached out, fisted in messy black hair and forced his attention away from the dark splinters and onto her. "For future references, my name is Anberlyn, nothing more, nothing less."

It was apparent now that the woman hadn't realized that he had been on the ship all along. He had been here since her first day. He had watched Doflamingo change her into something a lot more desirable.

For a man with a hand pulling at his hair, he was rather calm, not even struggling for her to release the hold she had on the dark strands. "So, what, are you? The Captains slut?" He asked as her hand slipped from his hair and allowed him to return his attention to the cut he had somehow found himself working on.

Their almost nightly activities, that weren't limited to the darkest hours, were far from secret.

How rude! She mentally shouted at him. She didn't dress that provocatively, and she didn't make it a mission to show off all of the little reminders of their time spend sweating together all over her body. She would have crossed her arms and glared at him, but with one arm in his grasp, she opted instead to just glare at him. "Not by choice Trafalgar."

"You know most people opt to call me Law." He nonchalantly told the woman, not caring one way or another.

And that's what he gets out of that! She mentally grumbled irately at the Surgeon of Death, some rookie that Doflamingo had picked up go only knew when.

After cleaning the wound of splinters, he reached for the threaded needle. "Did you try to sew yourself up already?" He asked noticing the dried blood on the needle and heading over to the sink.

"You see how well that worked." Anberlyn sighed heavily. Sewing was a two handed job, and impossible, as she had learned the hard way, to do on your own upper arm.

"Yes." He turned around, holding the now shining needle up and advancing towards her. His approach was rather unnerving, but, he was quite swift in sewing up her arm, and then pulling all of the other splinters out of her back and sewing up the other major gashes she had received. "Now relax." He ordered. She was still so tense even though he had done nothing but her job.

"How can I? You introduced yourself as the Surgeon of Death? I'm not ready to die."

Law laughed, a rather low, condescending noise. No one was ever 'ready to die', even when it was nothing short of inevitable. Some people didn't know how to gracefully accept death. But, despite his opinion of people and their obnoxious dying habits, he said, "I'm not about to kill one of the Captain's sluts."

He'd end up doing the job as soon as he got bored with Anberlyn's rebellion and rather erratic behavior. And even though she had lasted more than two years already, who was to say she was going to last even another day.

Anberlyn opened her mouth to argue, but, decided against it, decided that it wasn't worth it. He could have his opinion. She would correct it the next time he called her a slut, but for now, while she was under his thumb, she would let it go.

Once she was all bandaged, a pile of splinters and wood beside them, he gave her the ok to leave and she did. Anberlyn paused at the door, and before disappearing through it said, "Well thanks Doc."

Law nodded and gave her a lazy, two finger salute before turning to clean up the mess.

* * *

It was hard to form an opinion about Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. He was such a smart ass, opting to be sarcastic and rather mean most of the time that was spent interacting. But, when they happened to be in the infirmary at the same time, he always took good care of her regardless of if she limped, walked or dragged herself into the sterile room. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, but he talked back when she talked to him and that was all she could really ask of him. He also didn't disown her when they were outside the walls of the infirmary, not acting like a stranger on any other part of the ship.

In fact, out of all of the people on Doflamingo's ship, the first person she was able to rely on, to talk to, was the young man. He was a good listener, often listening to her complain and bitch about Doflamingo and his antics, though he could have been lost in his own world of thought for all she knew. But, now that she had given the idea of escape up, Doflamingo was all that she really ever had to complain about. He was quite gifted at distracting, at moving the conversation away from their captain and having intelligent conversations about whatever was new in the world of medics and technology or otherwise. Like Doflamingo, he liked keeping up with politics, keeping an eye on Marine and World Government's activities and of course budding pirate crews and promising pirates that were arising from the Blues.

He was over all a good kid and it was such a shame that Doflamingo had managed to sink his claws into him and drag him down into the darkness, though he did have a shining star and that was Corozon, another guy she didn't really know but had seen around. And, even it meant that through the tainting of that young man she was able to make a friend, she didn't mind.

It was a rare thing to dock on an island and to be turned over to do whatever they wanted. Usually, if they docked it was for a brief period of time and it wasn't worth stepping foot off the island unless it was to load the crates of supplies, but, usually Doflamingo made the locals do that, it was their labor and in return there would be no burning down of their town and homes and everything they held precious. It was a rather crooked deal, but, it prevented her or the crew from having to do the work.

Anberlyn was always the first one off of the ship, leaping over the side of the ship and landing the dock below, a manuever she had perfected. To say that she was eager to leave Doflamingo's sight for even a moment, was an understatement. Anberlyn was always elated to have a change of scene, even if she was out and about far more than the other captives of the pirate ship. As she took off, the gangplank was lowered and she turned to watch the hordes of men and women flood off of the ship, Trafalgar among the first. Since he wasn't too far behind, she decided to wait for him to catch up and see if he had anything in particular he wanted to do.

When he reached her, that playful little smirk of his curling up only a single side of his mouth, bearing not a single tooth, Anberlyn fell into step next to him, stretching and verbally rejoicing. "Aaahhh, it feels so good to be off that accursed ship."

"Says the one who's gone every other day." He so kindly inserted the needle of cynics into her bubble of happiness.

"Yes, well it's a few hours I get to be Doflamingo free and that's something to celebrate."

He gave her an 'oh really' look. And she nodded to confirm that was the only thing to do when she was free.

"You know, you make it sound as though you never wanted to be here to begin with." He made it sound like a bad thing.

"I didn't." Anberlyn grumbled.

One day Doflamingo left the ship and the next he returned with a rebellious woman in his arms, a woman who so clearly didn't want to be there, not with the people Doflamingo had surrounded himself with. And, having never heard the story from either party, he began satisfying his growing curisoity.

Being the curious young man that he was, of course he began prying. He wanted answers and when you refused him, he bothered you in the most subtle of ways until you surrendered the information that he originally wanted, so, it was pointless to deny him the answers to the onslaught of questions, as Anberlyn had eventually learned.

"Then how did you end up here?"

By here, he meant the ship, as Doflamingo's…whatever she was…there was no love in what they did, so lover wouldn't be a fitting word but she wasn't only there to satisfy his sexual needs either. If you were to ask him what she were Doflamingo would simply say that she was just a member of his crew, a very special one, whatever that meant.

"Kidnap, how else?"

Trafalgar shrugged.

Most people called him Law, like most people called Doflamingo Doffy or Young Master, but, she liked the rich ring Trafalgar had against the short, clipped and rather plain taste Law had on the tip of her tongue. It was one of her quirks she supposed.

"I doubt he saved you from one of the villages he was in the processes of ravaging. So, that begs the question, how did he find his precious little slut?"

Anberlyn reached out and slapped him. He still hadn't dropped calling her that from time to time and she did not appreciate being referred to as nothing more than their captain's slut.

"I'll have you know that I do more than just…that…" Her face blazed red at the verbal confession that she was screwing around with the captain. And even though everyone knew, she had not down-right told anyone and it was rather embarrassing to admit.

"Oh?" Trafalgar challenged. "Then what else do you do?"

"His greatest weakness is that he cannot travel into a cloudless space while traveling with his strings, or so I've gathered. So, I make the clouds appear when he needs them." Anberlyn explained, hoping he'd gotten the answers that he had wanted.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out, causing Anberlyn to scowl at him.

"I'll spare you the details, but, he was admiring the colossal success of his human auctioning business on Sabaody when I stumbled across the stage and caught his attention." Anberlyn shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that he liked the glint in my eye and decided that he would be the one to break my spirit."

At that, Law laughed.

As far as breaking and taming had gone, Doflamingo obviously didn't know what he was doing, because the most powerful woman on his ship still had all of her fire, she defied almost every word he said and contradicted his desired plans with plans of her own that got the same result in the end. Doflamingo had only managed to train Anberlyn the fierce, nothing more, nothing less.

To break such a strong woman would be to devastate her and leave her in ruins, and there would be no fun in the final result of her taming, even he knew that.

"What are you still doing here? Don't tell me you have Stockholm Syndrome."

Anberlyn snorted. "As if." Then, decided to change the subject. "Why don't we get a drink and celebrate our freedom?" Only in Anberlyn's eyes was their time off of the ship, away from Doflamingo considered freedom.

* * *

Their freedom had been short lived.

And it was oddly disappointing when Anberlyn woke up on the ship, with not a clue as to how she had gotten there. When she had awoken, the light stabbed through her eyes and perpetrated the war drum like pounding that was resounding through her skull, a nauseated feeling rising from her gut to her throat and threatened to spill over.

Anberlyn, in her half conscious, ungroomed state, stumbled down to the infirmary, her short hair sticking up in every direction, her eyes half lidded with big bags under them, her clothes wrinkled and reeking of sweat and alcohol.

Rubbing her sore shoulder, Anberlyn stumbled into the infirmary only to see that she wasn't the only one in such a terrible state. Trafalgar was lying on the operation table, an arm thrown over his eyes, his chest slowly moving up and down, clothed in nothing more than his boxers and his shoes.

"Law." She meant to snap, only for the words to come out as they would if they were trying to talk to each other underwater. He grunted to show that he was not only alive, but also awake and listening. "What happened after we went to the bar?"

He hadn't denied her suggestion to drink on their few hour long freedom, so they had gone into a little bar and ordered some drinks. Obviously, they had a few more than a few drinks, but Anberlyn couldn't tell you how many they had consumed, or even what they had consumed.

In response he lifted his arm away from his side to reveal a black design that went from his pants line all the way up the side of his ribs.

She squinted at his side and drawled, "You got tatted?"

"From what I remember, so did you."

With as much speed as a hung-over person could muster, Anberlyn began searching her body for any strange anomalies, even going as far as looking down her crop top and lifting her skirt so that she could search her legs, thighs and feet for the inking Trafalgar claimed she had gotten alongside him.

To be honest, Anberlyn couldn't remember much of the time that followed entering the bar and ordering the first few rounds of drinks. She knew that they had a good time and that it had been Doflamingo free, but, that was about all she could say for certain. There were flashes of random, hazy images and sensations that didn't make a lick of sense.

"Where?" She managed, double checking her body for the tattoo he claimed that she had inked into her flesh.

Slowly, Law sat up, bracing his arms on either side of him, his fingers curling around the side of the bed as he blinked away the irregularities from his sight. Once he could see somewhat straight, he lifted a hand and made a circular motion with his hand, indicating that she should turn around. At that, she began turning in circles, like a dog chasing its tail, as she tried to get a look at her back. Finally, the proud woman went crashing to the floor.

At about the time she fell down, a mirror was thrust into her face. If she had been thinking straight, she'd have been mad at him for making a fool out of her, but, they weren't in their right minds, so, she couldn't be too mad because he couldn't have derived too much pleasure from her chasing her own tail.

The mirror revealed a horrific image that was inked into the flesh of her left shoulder blade.

First of all, it was a black smiley face with a cancel sign slashing across its face. Secondly, not only were Doflamingo's signature glasses covering the Jolly Roger's eyes, but pink feathers surrounded it. The worst part was she had no recollection of getting the damn thing, or of even entering a tattoo parlor.

"Get it off of me."

"We can't make rational decisions like this." Law explained, crouching down so that he wasn't looking down on the distraught woman. It was very clear, if not exaggerated, that the last thing she wanted was that tattoo on her back.

"I don't need rational; I need this thing off of me now! It needs to disappear before Doflamingo sees it and gets the wrong idea."

Law scrubbed a hand up his face and then back through his hair. "I'll just bandage it until-"

"No. Get it off of me now."

"I can't remove a tattoo Anberlyn-ya." He didn't want to be the one to tell her the grim truth; after all, he had a bizarre design etched into his side, so he too wanted nothing more than to undo their trip to the dingy little hole in the wall that claimed to be a tattoo parlor. Law had spent the entire morning, glaring past the haze of his hangover and the throbbing headache that made it near impossible to think; in order to piece together the night alcohol had fragmented.

So far, he had made very little progress.

Refusing to take that as an answer, Anberlyn staggered to her feet and over to one of the drawers. She rummaged through it until what she was looking for was gripped tightly in one hand. Once it had been found, she returned to Trafalgar's side and said, "I don't care if your devil fruit can't remove it, it's only skin deep, nothing a little bit of scraping can't fix." And with that, she pressed the scalpel into his hand and turned around.

Had she been thinking straight she would have realized that she could have used her own devil fruit to run the ink and draw it out of her skin.

"It'll scar." Law tried. He was trying to deter her from making him do this. He didn't want to be the one to scar Doflamingo's precious little slut.

Scars were the least of her problems; she still had a bit of that scar cream left. And when it was gone, she was returning to that island and getting many, many more little boxes of the magical cream. "I don't care."

"I don't have anesthetics." There would be nothing to numb the pain of him literally scraping a tattoo off of her back.

"I've been through worse." Anberlyn confessed.

"Sit down." Law instructed, gesturing to the table he had just gotten up from. Surprisingly enough, she obeyed. He sat behind her and with none too steady hands, he began scraping the tattoo off of her shoulder blade.

To say that he was impressed was an understatement. She hardly made a sound other than uneven breathing and slight whimpers, but, he was literally scraping the skin off of her back. Not that he knew by experience, but, it wasn't exactly a painless process to go through. Not only that, but she was probably sore for getting the tattoo and the injection of a needle and ink into her flesh.

When Law was done, he bandaged her up nice and good and told her that she probably shouldn't move around too much or use her arm excessively to avoid further complications like the reopening of the semi self-inflicted wound or heaven forbid infection.

Taking his instructions a bit too literally, Anberlyn lay down on the table and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Trafalgar moving about and cleaning up the mess and discarding all of the bloody, inked skin, the bandages and then cleaning his hands and the scalpel.

"So, have you been able to figure out what happened last night?" She asked, doubting it.

"I have a few ideas." He confessed.

"Yeah, so do I. But, do you have any facts?" She didn't wan't ideas, she wanted to know for sure exactly what it was the alcohol had made her forget.

"Are you asking me to share what I've got with you?" He teased lightly.

"However did you gather that?" Anberlyn sneered at him, resting her head atop her folded arms.

And with that, Trafalgar filled in her splotchy memory.

Not twelve hours later, after Anberlyn had forced Law to scrape the tattoo off of her back, did she realize that all of that pain had been unnecessary. She even offered to remove the tattoo from his side. Though he would never show it, Law was greatful that scraping the skin off of his side wasn't going to be necessary.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" The stormy eyed, black haired, young man asked, his bloodied, gloved hands working the needle in and out of her flesh, slowly closing up one of the many wounds Anberlyn had obtained earlier that day.

Even though he hadn't been on the ship long, she had the privilege to see him almost every day of the week. The poor boy hadn't been on the ship for an hour, he hadn't even been able to move in or acquaint himself with the infirmary wing, before his skills had been called upon, or so Anberlyn thought. She had yet to learn that he had been on the ship all along and simply assumed that he had gotten there sometime when she wasn't paying attention.

After their first meeting, they had been seeing a lot more of each other. It wasn't always because she was injured, however, sometimes; Anberlyn opted to see the young man of her own volition.

"Just sew me up and I'll be on my way Trafalgar." Anberlyn irately snapped. Today, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him, at least not at the moment she wasn't. When she got fed up with Doflamingo, she'd be back in here, reveling in his…attitude.

A strange, almost sinister, smirk curled up a single corner of his mouth. "We're all friends here Sweetheart-ya." He sneered not only Doflamingo's pet name for her, but the rest of his sentence.

She glared sharply at the young man and with a warning in her tone, snapped, "What have I told you Trafalgar?"

"Oh, my bad. Captain's slut-ya."

At that she reached out and slapped him across the face. "One more chance Trafalgar?"

"Or what?"

She merely glared at him. They both knew that she couldn't put the only useful surgeon on the ship out of commission.

"Just shut up and do your job." She grumbled. How come she could never win? It didn't matter if she was up against Doflamingo or Trafalgar, she always lost.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He hummed as the sewing process suddenly got rough and rather jerky. After a few moments, she caved in and said,

"I got caught up in something I shouldn't have. But, what's new."

"What was it this time?"

"I followed Doflamingo to one of his business meetings and was eavesdropping. Turns out they knew I was there all along…all of them and before Doflamingo could save my sorry little ass, they did quite a number on me, if you can't tell."

"If you hate the man so much, why are you still here?" He suddenly asked. All Anberlyn the ferocious really ever did was gripe and groan about Captain, every other word out of her mouth was his name and she never said it with endearment or joy. No, it was always in anger or disgust that she spoke of the man she so often slept with.

"Do you think I haven't tried to escape? To take his life?"

"You've failed so many times that you've given up huh?" That didn't sound like Anberlyn at all. But, what did he know, maybe she only wore her ferocity like a costume, and when she was alone behind closed doors, she shrugged it off, hung it up and revealed her true nature where no one could see.

"I'll have you know that if you ever become Doflamingo's enemy, if you ever decide to vie after his life, you will have to go through me first because I will be the one to take his head, you just wait and see."

At the time, Trafalgar Law had been foolish enough to laugh at the vicious statement.

He would forget this conversation until he was handcuffed with seastone cuffs, on the back of a bull named Ucy, caught up with the Strawhat Pirates and their foolish captain Monkey D. Luffy, and all of the men from the Coliseum who were all after the same man's life.

* * *

**A/n:** Gosh, I hope I've gotten Law in character. I get that he was probably different as a younger man…but I didn't want to get it too wrong, so I tried to stick with what we know so far…

**Guest 2**: No, no, you're exactly right. I needed a catalyst that would in essence 'fix' Anberlyn and move things along or else the story would be a never ending cycle of Anberlyn trying to kill Doflamingo, Doflamingo hurting her and her hate growing…and who wants to read 10 more chapters of that? By the way, I love Law too, so I've dedicated this chapter to establishing their relationship. Admittedly I don't have much planned out but, there's going to be problems in the future with him aiming to kill Doffy and Anberlyn determined to be the one that kills him. Thank's for your input, even if you are blinded by love. I'd ask my friend, buutt she hates that I'm writing this fic cuz she hates Doffy.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	11. Home Alone

Almost flawlessly, Anberlyn could do Doflamingo's jobs for him, whether he required her to become the Joker for a day or so, or for her to run Dressrosa while he was away visiting Monet and checking on Ceaser and the SAD production on Punk Hazzard among other things. She could step into his shoes and momentarily take his place, making sure that the laws of Dressrosa were followed and the coliseum ran smoothly with its warriors and the men who were so desperately trying to win their freedom.

Unfortunately, such skill and flawless execution did not come naturally, at least not in full. Practice was required, she had to learn the ropes and unfortunately, Doflamingo's methods of teaching her such things, was to throw her into the ocean and it was up to her whether she wanted to sink or swim.

The main lesson came not long after she had met Trafalgar Law and it had come as somewhat as a surprise, and surprisingly enough, did not end in complete and utter disaster.

* * *

They fell into place next to each other on the bed with heaving chests and ragged breaths as they came down from the high.

Anberlyn grabbed the sheets, pulled them up over her naked body and rolled away from Doflamingo, closing her eyes and settling into the bed for the rest of the night. She wanted nothing more than to fall into a blissful sleep even though she couldn't have been anymore awake than she was at that moment. And to make sure he got the message that she wanted nothing to do with him for the remainder of the night, she murmured, "Good night." Her tone striking a note of finality that she hoped would actually be final.

And for a while, there was nothing but the ever present song of the ocean, darkness and less than an arms-length of space between their perspiring bodies. But, then, just as Anberlyn was about to drift away from the edge of consciousness and into the land of dreams, a voice reached into the darkness, wrapped its fingers around her and yanked her back from the edge.

"I won't be here when you awake." The voice sunk its claws into her mind, bringing her back to a state of full consciousness.

Burrowing into the pillow she had claimed as hers for the rest of the night, Anberlyn grumbled, "You never are."

She was a late sleeper and he was always up with the birds, eager to swim with the sharks and orchestrate business with people as corrupt as him. Anberlyn was used to waking up with the bed beside her cold and void of Doflamingo, so the news was rather unnecessary and she suspected him of purposely trying to keep her up.

"Well I'll need someone I can trust in charge." He explained. He would not be on the ship for the next week, and even though he didn't _need_ anyone in charge, he was killing two birds with one stone, doing business and conducting an experiment.

Hopefully, all would go well.

"That's not me." She instantly mumbled. "Baby 5 or Pica would be good people for the job."

While both of them were quite trustworthy, and had been with him far longer than Anberlyn had, he practically sang, "I had someone else in mind."

"Not me." She grumbled, already knowing where this was going and where it was going to end. But, that didn't mean that she wouldn't fight back.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart-"

"You're not sorry." Spat Anberlyn with a frown on her face. He was never sincerely sorry for anything he had said or done.

"You're right. But, you don't have an option." Anberlyn had been well behaved for the past nine to twelve months and during that time she had not tried to kill him, and even though she did gripe and groan about doing things, she had become quite reliable, getting jobs done, even taking care of a few transactions he had been too busy to take care of himself, and getting rid of his enemies before they became one of his problems.

"Thanks." Anberlyn grumbled and rolled over so that she was facing Doflamingo's shadowy figure. "Because I really want to run your ship for you."

"I know you do Sweetheart." He crooned, hand reaching out, long fingers stroking her damp face.

She glared into the darkness and tried one more time to get out of it, even though it sounded as though Doflamingo had already set his mind to making her reign over the ship while he was away.

"Can't you ask the new guy Trafalgar? You've seemed to take quite a liking to him."

Doflamingo found it so amusing that Anberlyn believed that Law was a new addition to the crew, so he never bothered to correct her. It was only recently that the two had met and since then, he had seen a rather positive improvement in Anberlyn, which made Doflamingo more than happy because it meant that she was finally taking root in his family.

"Are you jealous?" Doflamingo hummed.

Anberlyn's eyes narrowed at the man's shadow and she fiercely snapped, "Do you think I'm so insecure as to feel threatened by a mere boy?"

Ok, so Trafalgar Law wasn't a boy, but, he was hardly a man at the same time.

Doflamingo chuckled, only to be cut off by another snappy response, "If anything, _you_ should be the threatened one."

Reaching out and pulling Anberlyn close, Doflamingo stiffled a laugh and asked, "Oh? And why is that Sweetheart?"

"Do you realize just how much time I spend in the infirmary, behind closed doors with that fine specimen of a man?" Anberlyn grinned as she said the last five words.

While it was true that Trafalgar was quite attractive, blessed not only with a sharp, witty tongue, a sarcastic, I don't care attitude and high intelligence, stormy, pensive eyes, gorgeous tanned skin and lithe body, Anberlyn wasn't the least bit interested in him. There might be a little bit of physical attraction, sure, and she wouldn't say no to sleeping with him, especially if it were to piss Doflamingo off. It didn't help that he seemed like the type to delight in the risk it took to sleep with someone that their captain had so obviously claimed for himself but, that was food for thought for another time.

"If you're hoping to upset me, then you've got to try a bit harder than that, Sweetheart. Do you really think I'd be so insecure as to be threatened by a mere boy?" He sneered, using Anberlyn's own words against her. Then, after a dark chuckle filled her eardrums, Doflamingo said, "Do you really think that a boy could be better than me? There's nothing he can offer that I cannot top."

"You cocky bastard." Anberlyn grumbled, opting not to list the several things that Trafalgar had to offer that Doflamingo didn't.

A grinning mouth pressed a kiss against her forehead and with that, they lapsed into silence and eventually sleep.

* * *

When Anberlyn awoke, she just lay in the otherwise empty bed, somewhat disappointed that there was no one next to her, yet, somewhat rejoicing that she had a few minutes to herself, a few minutes that were not going to be monopolized by anyone.

She remembered Doflamingo telling her that he wouldn't be there but, the rest of the conversation was kind of far-fetched. There was no reason in hell that he would leave her in charge, not while there were people better suited for the job, people who were far more trustworthy than her.

So, deciding that the part of the conversation where Doflamingo left his empire and his beloved crew to her was nothing but a dream, Anberlyn got up, showered and then meandered out of the cool, dark room and into the blinding light of day. She expected to find him lounging on the couch like a king in his throne, but, the piece of furniture was as void as the bed was of the blonde.

Thinking nothing of it however, Anberlyn went to the office space filled with books for god knows what and the desk for when the deck wasn't a suitable place to conduct business. But, that too was empty.

With a frown, Anberlyn closed the door behind her, only to bump into Trafalgar, who uncannily asked,

"Looking for someone?" with a knowing kind of smirk. His smirked just about as much as Doflamingo smiled, it was annoying because just like there were a million meanings behind the simple bearing of teeth and upturn of lips, there were a million meanings behind the simple curling up of one side of the mouth.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" She grumbled at him, not liking that he knew something that she did not.

"Well I admit," Law confessed, "you look a bit lost."

"Where is the tyrant of this damn ship?" Anberlyn asked, deciding not to play coy with Trafalgar at the moment, she wasn't up to it at this time.

"Currently, he's away. But, I am looking at his step in tyrant." He informed the girl, his smirk turning into a slight grin. The news was sure to displease the woman greatly.

For a moment, Anberlyn looked confused but then, she asked, "So I'm in charge?"

"That's what I meant. Were you not told?"

Doflamingo had been very sure that _everyone_ was up at the crack of dawn, literally, to inform everybody that Anberlyn would be taking his place for the next seven days. He was also very careful to explain to them just how much power Anberlyn actually had over the crew and the ship, which for a woman convinced that she would take his life, was a lot.

"Yeah." She scoffed, none too happy that her dream wasn't actually a dream but actually reality, "While I was trying to sleep." Anger flared up in her eyes and working its way into her voice as her sentence came to a close. She was about to ask if everyone but her knew about it but, before she could open her mouth, Trafalgar asked, in a rather snide manner,

"So, what's your first order of business _Captain-ya_?"

"Don't call me what." She grumbled, starting for the kitchen.

"Would you like to hear the terms and conditions of your seven day reign over this ship and its unfortunate occupants?" Law asked, falling into step next to her even though he hadn't been invited wherever it was she was heading.

One could say that they were close, which was an accomplishment because even though Anberlyn made small talk with the other crew members, she had no real connection with them.

Now that he thought about it, Anberlyn was one large chemical reaction no matter where she went or who she mingled with.

With the crew she was the oil that refused to mix with the water. With anyone who opposed or threatened her or Doflamingo, she was acid that burned its way through them and their opposition. And of course, Doflamingo and Anberlyn were like baking soda and vinegar, constantly at each other's throat and butting heads, until eventually the reaction ended and they fizzled out and act civil towards each other, if only for a moment. And Anberlyn and him, well they were like methane and fire. Once their tongues ignited the gas, the fire raged but, only for a few, fleeting moments.

Over breakfast, Anberlyn had the privilege of being told of all of the things Doflamingo had left out of their little conversation last night. Trafalgar told her of all of the terms and conditions and to be honest, she could not belief that he had given her so much power.

If Anberlyn so decided, she could off the entire crew, she could destroy his position as the Underworld's broker and decimate his name as Joker. She hadn't asked for this position, for the power, and quite frankly, Anberlyn didn't want it. But, what choice did she have now that he was gone?

"So," Law sat forwards, a certain gleam in his eyes, "tell me, what is your first course of action?"

Anberlyn thought for a moment. Going back to bed was quite a tempting option, but, then again, so was the idea of a lot of very destructive things that would result in her death if Doflamingo ever found her. Finally though, she placed her arms on the table between her and Trafalgar and leaned forwards, asking, "What do you think I should do O-smart one?"

"Wouldn't escape be the first response of a true captive?" He asked, hinting at the fact that she was no longer a captive, but, there of her own volition.

Anberlyn reached across the table and thumped Trafalgar on the forehead. "Only, if I want to be dragged back by my hair and tortured into submission. And besides, this is probably some bazaar test of his."

"Oh, it is." Law confirmed with a smile.

What he hadn't told Anberlyn was that the crew's job was to keep track of not only her activities and decisions but, in case of an escape attempt, attempt at crew wise massacre or even suicide that they were supposed to stop her from succeeding, even if it meant that she took someone down with her.

"And you just passed the first one."

Dark eyes narrowed and glared beams of fire into the eyes of the storm. Suspicion filled her glare before the loaded question, "Whose side are you on?" was spat into the space between them.

"That is something only I need to know." He mysteriously answered, not swearing loyalty to either party. Even if Doflamingo didn't know that he swore allegiance to her, she would use it in the future and he did not want have to pick between his captain and his too powerful for her own good, partner.

"I would kill you right now." Anberlyn whispered her threat as she leaned even closer to Law.

But, he only smirked and silkily said, "Do it. I dare you." He was perfectly calm, his voice an even tone that revealed nothing, meeting her sharp glare evenly, unblinkingly. His stormy eyes stared right back into her smoldering ones and for a solid three minutes, neither was willing to look away first. The stare down was ended only when Anberlyn got to her feet and said,

"I've got a call to make, don't let anyone bother me Trafalgar." And with that, she swept from the dining area and into the office.

Anberlyn was seconds from picking the receiver from the snails back and giving Doflamingo a piece of her mind but, before she could do so, a call came in. In hopes of it being Doflamingo calling to check in, she snatched it up and barked,

"Hello?"

Only the voice that greeted her ears wasn't that of Doflamingo, in fact, it was much deeper and considerably deeper. "I'm calling the deal off if you-"

Perfectly unaware of who it was she was talking to Anberlyn growled, "Are you threatening me?" Whoever it was on the other end, she did not appreciate their tone and would not tolerate it while they were talking to her.

"Who is this?" They barked.

"Joker's substitute," Anberlyn lied; she sure as hell wasn't taking over his broker job. "but, if you wish to speak directly to him, then I suggest you leave a name and state your business and I'll have him deal with you when he returns. Because, let's face it, the only one who gets hurt by you calling off the deal is you." There was only silence on the other end. "I thought so. Now, give me what I want so that I can help you." As she spoke, she began searching frantically for a pen and paper because there was no way she was going to remember this guy's name and what he wanted with Doflamingo.

When the call was done, Anberlyn called Doflamingo, who answered with a pleasant greeting and, without a doubt, a big stupid smile upon his face.

"I'm not doing your Underworld broking for you!" Anberlyn shouted angrily at him. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Sure you are. You did such a good job that one time." He laughed at her, somehow not surprised that she was angry of all things to be at the person who just have her the keys to not only his empire, but to the entire world. This week away could either make or break him, but, in case of her deciding to break him, he had several back up plans in place.

"Why do you think leaving me in charge of your crew, your illegal business and your riches is evenly a remotely good idea?" Anberlyn couldn't help but ask in an exasperated manner. Doing so would take a lot of faith, balls, and dare she say it-

"If you don't fuck up then I know that I can trust you Sweetheart."

There it was.

Why hadn't she thought about it sooner? This was her chance to earn Doflamingo's trust and trust was such an important part of her plan to rid the world of this vile man. If he trusted her with so much and managed to benefit from her being in charge, then he would drop his guard and one day, killing him would be as easy as pie. Though, she had tried to make pie once, and it wasn't as easy as they say.

But, regardless of how beneficial not screwing everything and Doflamingo up and giving into temptation would be, she couldn't help but ask, "And if I do?"

Doflamingo only laughed and told Anberlyn that the consequences weren't something that she wanted to face. "Don't disappoint me Sweetheart."

"Would it kill you to use my name?!" She shouted at him, only to have silence greet her. "Great! He hung up." Anberlyn grumbled and put the snail's receiver down, only for it to ring seconds later.

With a heavy sigh, she picked it up, deciding that she would be helping herself out if she cooperated with Doflamingo and made him proud of how well she handled all of this power. She decided that instead of just taking names and reasons for calling, she'd try conducting, after all, she had done it once before, and how hard could just seven days be?

Anberlyn had eavesdropped on plenty of his business calls, so she decided that she'd try to be profitable because Doflamingo was all about profits.

* * *

Three days later, Baby 5 called, not late at night, around the time of the usual daily updates she had taken upon herself to give, but, instead, around noon.

She didn't have to say a single word because before she could utter a sound, because in the background he heard the unmistakable sound of a body falling to the deck and the furious words, "Your crew is made up of a bunch of fucking useless bastards Doflamingo!"

"Do you see the problem?" Baby 5 muttered into the receiver of the snail as if afraid Anberlyn might catch her.

Smiling broadly, he asked, "Who has she killed, if anyone?" He had to take inventory to make sure that she killed no one important, or who could be important in the future. But, every name that filed through the transponder snail failed to get placed into the category that would have vengeance taken against Anberlyn for their deaths.

"Should I stop her?" To be honest, she didn't even know what had set Anberlyn off. But, regardless of the reason, Doflamingo didn't seem too terribly upset. In fact, he seemed thrilled that Anberlyn was reducing his crew's numbers.

"No, no. Don't do that. Just tell Anberlyn that I expect her to replace everyone she kills." Doflamingo was quite interested in seeing who she would come up with, who she would present as replacements for the men who he had lost interest in but hadn't gotten around to getting rid of.

"Understood." Baby 5 said with a nod and then hung up.

Anberlyn was an attractive woman, even with the disappearing scars that covered her body. But, there was a certain allure that made it hard to take one's eyes off of her when the weapons from her belt were gripped tightly in hand, blood dripping from the blades and splattering across her face, flesh and clothes, a positively maniacal expression on her face.

Of course, observing Anberlyn from afar was only one of the reasons that Law was staying out of her way. If asked, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what had set her off, not for sure at least. He had a few hunches. But, whatever it was had put her on a path of destruction that was until Baby 5 approached her and whispered something into her ear.

Later he would find out what the woman had said to put a stop to Anberlyn's wrathful behavior.

But, until then, he watched her point to some unfortunate few and demand that they clean up the mess before turning and storming towards him.

When she was close enough, almost past him, he took the risk of saying, "You've been tense lately."

Anberlyn stopped next to him and turned to glare so fiercely that he was afraid that she would lash out. Law wasn't afraid that she would kill him, but, he wasn't near as confident that she was above causing him great bodily harm. But, instead of lashing out physically, she did so verbally, growling,

"My bad."

There were so many things she could have said, so many other things she wanted to say besides 'my bad' but, there was no reason to let on just how difficult she was finding it to manage a crew of this magnitude and an Underworld business that crisscrossed across around the world. Anberlyn wasn't complaining, she couldn't complain because even though she was furthering Doflamingo's empire and name, she was paving the way to take down the king himself. And to execute that plan she would have to first build him and their trust to impossible heights.

"You know it's not good for your health to be so tense." Trafalgar had the nerve to tell her. But, then again, he had the nerve to say and do a lot of things.

He had a feeling that Anberlyn was near her breaking point but, even though she had just exploded, she seemed to have a lid on her emotions now. For the past three days they had been rather busy, sailing to islands on which Anberlyn would disappear for hours upon hours and when she returned, it was on to the next island only to repeat the process. Anberlyn was like the One Piece for those few days, talked of by many but seen by very few.

She shot him a deadly glare, silently daring him to say anything before snapping, "Like you care."

Anberlyn would consider her and Trafalgar friends to say the very least. She was closer to him than she was to anyone else on the ship, but, that wasn't much of an accomplishment. She still held him at arms distance, always ready for him to leave or for Doflamingo to get fed up with him and just toss the devil fruit user into the sea or kill him or something. She was always afraid of that and that's why she held everyone so far. The only one she wasn't afraid of losing was Doflamingo but it wasn't as though she were about to let him in any time soon.

Law let out a low chuckle. "Despite common belief, I do have a heart and I do care about your health."

"You care about your head." She growled as fiercely as she glared.

Trafalgar placed a newly tattooed hand over his heart and in a sneering tone said, "You wound me Sweetheart."

She went to slap or punch him, seeing red when that damned pet name came from his mouth. So many people thought it was ok to refer to her as Sweetheart while trying to conduct business and it was wearing on her nerves. But, instead of letting her fist collide, he caught her wrist.

"Let me go." Anberlyn hissed trying to pull her wrist out of his iron grasp.

"You need to relax or else you might have a heart attack or commit ship wide massacre."

Suddenly remembering Baby 5's words, she tried even harder to get free. She had ten bastards to replace in four days and illegal business to keep up with to boot. But, Trafalgar held fast, even when she snapped,

"Do you have something in mind Doc?" He disliked the name as much as she disliked being called Doflamingo's slut or Sweetheart, which is why she used the name.

Law ignored the nickname she had branded him with and said, with his almost trademark smirk curling onto his face, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Not liking the sound of that, but wanting to get the show on the road, Anberlyn went along with Trafalgar, allowing him to pull her along. The sooner she cooperated with the young man, the sooner she could start doing the things she needed to do before the days end.

* * *

The door to the dark office slowly cracked open, creaking and groaning as if it belonged to a century old house whose hinges hadn't once been oiled. The amount of light flooding into the darkness grew larger and larger until it fell across a smooth face, slightly parted lips and eyelids that were drawn shut over dark irises, like curtains across a window, blocking all access to the soul within.

"Good morning Sweetheart." A voice whispered as a large figure blocked out most of the dark penetrating light, their shadow falling across the woman's face. One arm was folded beneath her head, the other stretched out across the top of the, larger than necessary, desk. "Did you have a good week?" They asked the sleeping woman, as they reached out, their long, calloused fingertips brushing against hers as they curled around the pink communication device gripped lightly in her hand.

But, as the device was slowly lifted from the woman's palm, her fingers curled tightly around it, stopping them from taking it and leaving without a trace.

"Your job is over now Sweetheart." He gently informed the woman, reaching out with his free hand and gently brushing strands of maroon hair away from her forehead. Her hair was getting longer, hanging between her chin and shoulders in a style that resembled a lion's mane when it wasn't brushed or contained with a headband or something of the sort.

So rare were the times when Anberlyn wasn't grumbling like a storm, when anger or annoyance or even complete and utter disgust weren't the central emotions on her face. So rare were the instances in which Anberlyn's eyes were not glowering at him, her brow smooth, with her guard down and her body completely relaxed while in his presence.

Doflamingo decided to cherish this moment, the moment when he walked in to see that Anberlyn had fallen asleep doing his job for him. And there were so few things and even fewer people in the world that Doflamingo truly cared for.

The smile Anberlyn so despised made an appearance on the blonde man's face before he retracted his hand from her hair and plucked the transponder snail from her grasp and quietly said, "Sweet dreams," as he passed through the threshold of the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Anberlyn opened her eyes only to find that instead of being in a bed, whether it be her small bed, or Doflamingo's gigantic one, that she was sitting in a chair, doubled over a desk in a rarely used office. And, instead of being alone, standing before her was Trafalgar, who was holding a plate of steaming food in hand.

He had been so…sweet for the past week, even after she accused him of taking care of her only because Doflamingo wanted him to, and because he wanted to keep his life. Only a fool would play with the fire some called Doflamingo. He had been so nice, that she almost felt bad for that day but, didn't intend on apologizing. Trafalgar had brought her the meals that so often seemed to have slipped her mind and stopped her from literally ripping her hair out just as often.

Anberlyn had no reason to be suspicious of him, but she was because even though he claimed to care about her health, Anberlyn was suspicious that he had an ulterior motive. After all, Trafalgar wasn't a naturally nice person; he didn't tend to put others before him or actively seek to help anyone. So, because she used to be so trusting, so caring and god forbid nice, Anberlyn decided to throw the blame on Doflamingo, he was after all the root of all of her problems. He had ruined her, so much so that she was suspicious of her own friend without a remotely good reason.

Peeling her face off of the top of the desk, Anberlyn sat back in the chair and as she popped several joints in the process of stretching, asked, "What time is it?"

"Mid-day." He responded, setting the plate down and pushing it towards her with his fingertips, not exerting any energy to get it closer than he could reach without stretching.

Pulling the plate close, Anberlyn looked at Trafalgar and said, "You're a lifesaver Trafalgar." She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until the first bite of food landed on her tongue. After that, the food was history.

"I expect you to return the favor." He nonchalantly explained his expectations to the woman.

"Now?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

To be honest, Law had no favors that she needed to do, nothing that was worth wasting this golden opportunity on, not currently at least. So, vaguely he said, "I'll let you know when the time comes."

All too hastily Anberlyn agreed and brushed his words away, thinking nothing of the fact that she now owed Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death a favor that could be cashed in whenever it struck his fancy.

And it wasn't until at least ten years later that he would request that she repay him for his week of kindness.

Once done eating, Anberlyn got up, went around the desk, gave him a thankful clap on the shoulder and left the office that was beginning to feel more and more like a cage.

When Anberlyn reached the deck she saw, over the back of the couch a burst of pink and the familiar back of a certain blonde man's head. So badly she wanted to turn and run, she wasn't quite ready for him to be back, so she considered going to her room and pretending to be asleep but, now that she had seen him, it was kind of pointless because ready or not, he was back and she knew it now.

So, despite what she wanted, Anberlyn lifted her chin up and with confidence as fake as the justice the Marines supposedly uphold, sauntered up to the couch, intending on plopping down next to Doflamingo but, when did things ever go as planned with him around?

Instead of succeeding in plopping anywhere, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap with that stupid laugh that was even worse than that damned smile that was always lighting up his face.

"How was your week Sweetheart?"

"It was great up until this point." Anberlyn snapped irately, only she was lying through the skin of her teeth. Her words were a lie because dare she admit it…

No!

There was no way in hell that she had missed such a vile, monstrous man, his pink feather jacket, his annoying face, smile and laugh or forceful mannerisms.

Yet, some twisted and demented part of her missed the blonde terribly.

And even though Anberlyn could deny it with all of her heart, mind and soul, the feeling was still there regardless of if she accepted it or not.

A playful downturn of his smile accompanied the words, "Now, now Anberlyn, don't be like that."

"You're the one who told me not to change." She snapped, not even bothering to attempt to escape his lap, or to unwrap his arm from around her waist. There was truly no point in trying anymore. Anberlyn had long since learned that resistance was futile.

"Yes, but there's no need to be so mean to your savior Sweetheart."

She scoffed and sharply retorted, "You mean my destroyer. If I recall correctly O-Great Savior of mine, you're the one who was pushing for a brutal, cold blooded killer with no heart."

At that Doflamingo couldn't help but laugh. "Sweetheart, you still have heart." He may have changed her heart, but having heart and having a heart were two very different things. He may have darkened her heart, but, in everything she did, whether it was trying to keep up the façade that she hated him and everything he did, crawling between the sheets with him or killing with that stunning, heartless smile and chilly attitude, Anberlyn had heart. She certainly hadn't lost that over the few years they have been together.

She gave him a strange look. "You make it sound like a good thing." He really must derive some pleasure from confusing her because first he wants her to have a blood pumping stone in her chest, and now…well now it sounds like he wants her to have a beating heart.

"You don't need to have a heart to have heart Sweetheart." Doflamingo explained, laughing even more at her apparent confusion.

Anberlyn shook her head. There were too many hearts for her to make sense of what he had just said. So, she none too subtly changed the subject. "So, did I pass your test? The ship is in one piece, I've replaced those useless bastards you had the nerve to take under your almighty wing, your business is still up and running smoothly and, yes I know you had a handful of people reporting in or keeping tabs on me."

That was where she was wrong. It wasn't just a few people, but the entire crew, minus the deceased of course.

Not answering her question, Doflamingo gave Anberlyn's shoulders a squeeze and, with a chuckle, denied nor confirmed a single thing. "You need to relax some Sweetheart, you're so tense."

Anberlyn resisted the urge to snap a biting response about how Trafalgar had taken care of that, and instead decided to feed his ego. "I don't know how you do it all with a smile." Actually, she didn't know how he did every little thing with a smile a mile wide.

"Practice Sweetheart. But, I've got just the thing to work out those kinks." He grinned rising to his feet and holding her close so that gravity didn't kick in and force her to the deck with a hard thud.

"Of course you do." She grumbled despising fact that she was being carried across the deck and towards his room.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry the previous chapter was a bit more Law centric… and that this one didn't have as much Doflamingo in it either :/, but I've got good news and bad news alike for ya. Good news, Doflamingo's gonna be front and center next chapter and for the rest of the fic. Bad news, I want to wait to see how the Dressrosa arc wraps up before I write/type too much, so updates might stop once I reach that point…Sorry to disappoint.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	12. Of Sicknesses and Fear

At one point of time, everything was going smoothly. There were no major fall outs or incidents that were too out of the ordinary, no fights or important events that were life changing.

But, of course the smooth sailing didn't last, not between Doflamingo and Anberlyn. If it wasn't one thing, it was always another and this time it was something out of the ordinary, something that would happen a few more times over the course of the years, though once was far more than enough.

* * *

With a set jaw and quick, shallow breaths warm blankets and heavy limbs of the man beside her were thrown from her body as Anberlyn scrambled out of the bed and raced to the bathroom, her hands covering her mouth, praying to god that she would make it in time. As she ran, her feet kept slipping out from under her, causing her to stumble and nearly crash into the wooden boards underfoot.

She fell to her knees before the white basin just before the contents of her stomach poured from her mouth and nose with an awful retching noise.

Even after the toilet was flushed and only the stench and the burning acid at the back of her throat remained, Anberlyn stayed there, crouched over the toilet, the nausea still lingering. The last place Anberlyn wanted to be in such a moment of weakness was anywhere near anyone.

Thankfully, god, or whatever divine power was watching over her and the crew, heard her prayers and not only did the nausea slowly ebb away, but, no one approached her or the bathroom. When she was sure enough that the episode was over, she rose to her feet and shakily gulped down handful after handful of water, hoping to wash away the acid still lingering at the back of her throat. When it was apparent that wasn't going to make much of a difference, Anberlyn stumbled out of Doflamingo's quarters and to her own room where she could be as miserable as she wanted and not have to worry about being bothered or seen.

Once she reached her room, Anberlyn leaned heavily against the closed door and sunk down to the ground, tears streaming down her face. They weren't due to the misery sickness always caused her, or from self-pity.

For the past week, she had been increasingly irate and moody, which would have been all fine and dandy but, her period was several days late. As if that weren't bad enough, she was now sick. And maybe she was just jumping to conclusions and being paranoid, but there weren't many other things those two symptoms could possibly mean.

Despite the glaring facts, Anberlyn didn't want to admit to herself what she feared most, and she didn't even want to think of what would happen if she were to tell Doflamingo. Even though she never really acted it, there were some parts of her that feared the man and the idea of his reaction to the words 'I'm pregnant' terrified her.

"Please no." Anberlyn murmured aloud, touching her hand to her stomach, fear overwhelming her.

* * *

Anberlyn didn't know how long she sat there, shifting between crying, praying and nodding off, but, eventually the door behind her back started scooting her across the floor. Then came the words,

"Let me in Anberlyn-ya."

It was Trafalgar.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled at him, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes and scrub any traces of them off of her face. There was no hiding the wet splotches on her knees, but maybe he wouldn't notice. Who was she kidding, that was the first thing he would notice.

Despite her words however, she scooted out of the way of the door and looked up as the door swung inwards and Trafalgar stepped into the room, noticing her presence at his side.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, though he didn't sound the least bit interested.

None too happy at the blunt question, she snapped, "Because I feel like it."

He nodded, as if her explanation explained something more than absolutely nothing. "Baby 5-ya thought you might be hungry." He hadn't a say in the matter. The woman had given him the plate of food and told him to find Anberlyn. Law stooped low and sat the plate at his feet, not far from her and as he stood up said, "So here."

"Thanks." She muttered, reaching for the fork and starting to push the food around the plate. Through bleary eyes, she looked up at Trafalgar and said, "Can you not tell anyone about this please?"

"Keep your health up. Doflamingo-ya wouldn't be happy if his precious Sweetheart let herself go to waste." And with that, Law stepped out of her room, quietly closing the door to her room and leaving the woman alone with whatever was driving her to tears.

Anberlyn was thankful for Trafalgar's ability to listen and respect her wishes even though he didn't have to. She was also thankful that Baby 5 had thought about her enough to send her breakfast, or was it supposed to be dinner? Regardless of what it was supposed to be, it was the thought that counted, because even though she hadn't eaten all day and had emptied her stomach last night, she was far from hungry.

As the shadows in her room made their way across the room, Anberlyn lost herself in the raging storm of her thoughts, not bothering to return to her spot prior to Trafalgar's brief entry.

Anberlyn decided that once she could come to terms with the idea of being pregnant without bursting into tears, she would tell Doflamingo. There was no use in waiting and it wasn't as though she had slept with anyone else lately.

But, first, Anberlyn had to be able to think the thought without tears pricking at her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Doflamingo woke the following morning, his bed just as empty of the maroon haired woman as it had been yesterday morning despite the fact that she had fallen asleep next to him the night before.

And, even though he wondered, he didn't think much about not having heard a single peep or having a single glimpse of her for twenty four hours. Even as the sun arced across the sky and she was once again absent from all hours, minutes and seconds of the day, Doflamingo didn't worry. He was, after all, confident that they were past the stage where the only thing on her mind was escape or killing him.

But, finally, as the sun began sinking down below the horizon, Doflamingo headed for her room, deciding that since she wasn't in the infirmary, according to Law, and was most certainly no in his room, that she would be there. And, as he suspected, she was but, not on her bed. Instead he found her sitting next to the door, under the light switch, with her knees drawn up and her head bowed, the plate of hardly touched food beside her, only inches from being smashed.

"Go away." She grumbled into her knees, her voice muffled.

Doflamingo stepped over the plate of food and crouched down in front of Anberlyn, and promptly ignoring her demand, asked, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

He was used to her being mad at him, that was nothing new and something he could handle just fine. But, Doflamingo wasn't used to seeing Anberlyn like this. And by like this, he meant mopey and depressed. Sure, there were a few times that he could name that she had been depressed, but those times seemed different. It was doubtful that as simply, two worded order was going to rectify anything.

They had been doing so well for so long; there was no need for Anberlyn to fall apart now.

"Nothing," She muttered. "Just leave me alone please."

Please was supposed to be a magic word, so maybe if she used it he would take a hint and get lost.

But, that was just wishful thinking. Doflamingo did no such thing.

"Anberlyn, look at me." He demanded none too forcefully. When she didn't move, he simply used his devil fruit strings and forced her to raise her head and look at him. Surprisingly enough, there were bags under her eyes and the ghosts of tears trailing down her cheeks. He reached forwards and stroked his thumb across the damp streak and asked once again, "What's the matter Sweetheart?"

Rare were the times that he had seen her cry, she was usually so strong, so stubborn. And, so, Doflamingo was having a hard time trying to figure out what would cause a woman like Anberlyn to be driven to tears.

Turning her head to the side, Anberlyn muttered some kind of response that, despite their close proximity, he failed to catch. And when he asked her to repeat herself, she merely spat,

"Would it kill you to leave me alone for once?"

She was so tempted to just tell him, even if the only evidence she had was nothing but two missed periods and a feeling of dread and fear. Maybe when he heard the news that blasted smile of his would fall from his face and she'd have the satisfaction of watching the man scramble for some kind of response. Or, maybe he would find some kind of explanation that would simply gloss over her fears, or even better yet, completely smother them.

"Now you know I can't just do that." He crooned, grabbing her chin and forcing the eye contact she was so set on avoiding.

None too happily Anberlyn grumbled, "Why not?" Doflamingo opened his mouth to give her an answer but, before he could, she said, "I was sick the other night and haven't slept in two days ok? Pardon my bitchiness."

Instead of nodding and walking out like Trafalgar had so kindly done, or trying to put as much space between the healthy and the sick as he could, Doflamingo reached out, gathered her in his arms and walked out of her room, carrying her out of her sanctuary against her will.

"Hiding won't make you any better Sweetheart." He told her, lightly scolding Anberlyn for just holing herself up in her room and hoping that she would get better by herself.

"Do you want to get sick too?" Anberlyn snapped, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to push down the sudden nausea that came with the sudden, unwelcome movement of being carried around.

Even though what she had wasn't exactly contagious, she was hoping that the threat to his health was enough to make him put her back in her room, or at least down. All he offered in terms of a response however, was an arrogant smile that told her that she had nothing to worry about. He had no plans of getting sick, and because of that, he would not catch whatever it was she had.

The nausea mounted and mounted with every step Doflamingo took towards wherever it was he was taking her.

So, none too happily, Anberlyn managed the words, "Do you want to get thrown up on? If not-" Unfortunately, opening her mouth to so much as breathe hadn't been too smart of an idea, because before she was able to finish her sentence, there was a repeat of the other night. The main difference between now and then was that instead of the vomit making it into some kind of container, it landed on the deck, splattering onto dark shoes and orange pants.

Anberlyn couldn't believe that the first person she had ever thrown up on was Doflamingo, the proud, royal, Donquixote Doflamingo.

Once her stomach was emptied of the few bites of food she had dared to take from the plate Baby 5 had been generous enough to send Trafalgar to her room with, Anberlyn swiped the back of her hand across her mouth and turned her head so that her face was buried in his chest to shield her vision from his reaction. With shaking shoulders and audible sobs, Anberlyn began murmuring apology after apology.

She was mortified that had just happened and terrified that she was going to face his wrath even though he was technically the one who was at fault for the accident. And even though it was a complete and utter accident, it was doubtful that Doflamingo would see it as such. So, between apologies, she begged for him not to kill her.

Even though Doflamingo was far from pleased, he did have other pairs of shoes, and even if he didn't, they were easy enough to replace, unlike the jacket she had somehow managed to miss. And, even though she had missed his jacket, she had still gotten his feet, pants and legs.

He stroked her damp hair and took her to the infirmary so that Trafalgar could take care of her.

Thankfully Anberlyn had nothing left for her churning stomach to reject, so the trip to the blissfully chill infirmary was perfectly eventless. She was laid down upon the operating table with delicacy she didn't know Doflamingo even possessed.

In complete and utter shame, she covered her face with her arms and sobbed into the crook of her elbow. She couldn't let this man see her in such a weak state, he would think far less of her and she couldn't have that. Her image couldn't be diminished in the eyes of Doflamingo. He was the only one whose opinion of her really mattered.

"Dry your eyes Sweetheart." Doflamingo murmured quietly. "The world's best will be taking care of you."

Unfortunately, the words best was The Surgeon of Death.

Instead of comforting her, as he had intended on doing, Anberlyn's sobs got even worse.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Trafalgar; in fact, he was a really good doctor. But, because he was a really good doctor, he would be quick in piecing the puzzle together and might even go as far as telling Doflamingo, which she couldn't have, not yet. Because even though two days had passed, she still hadn't come to terms with it.

Stooping low, Doflamingo placed a kiss on Anberlyn's forehead and then straightened up in time for the door to open and Trafalgar to walk in with uncanny timing, as always.

After a quick debriefing, Doflamingo left the room.

What Anberlyn didn't know was that she wasn't the only one whose stomach was acting up, she was locked away in the infirmary and then later her own room, unaware of what was going outside of her bubble of miserableness.

The next three days his bed was empty, but, it wasn't only his bed. He did not see or hear from Anberlyn for those three days in which she was taking to recuperate. And even though he knew she needed the time, and even though he knew that she was still on the ship, it didn't mean that Doflamingo was thrilled with the fact that she was not present. Those three days and nights had been quite bland when compared to the days Anberlyn was around.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Anberlyn shouted, absolutely livid as she used not one, but both of her arms to push him away from her. And even though it wasn't near enough force, he decided to humor the woman and stumbled a few steps in the direction she had pushed him.

For the past few days she had been locked away, as sick as a dog, as Law had so delicately put it when he inquired about Anberlyn and how she was doing. And now that she was out and about, the bags having disappeared from around her eyes, the tears gone from her cheeks, the life back in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time.

Unfortunately, Anberlyn had other ideas.

"What did I do this time Sweetheart?" He asked innocently enough. For once, he didn't have a clue as to what it was he had done. In fact, she should be thanking him for excusing her for vomiting on him and for having Law take such good care of her.

But, it was just like Anberlyn to give him this kind of thanks.

"It's Anberlyn." She growled for the first time in a long while. It had been so long that he had thought that she had given up correcting him.

"Well then, Anberlyn," He put stress on her name, making a point of not using the nickname she so hated, "what is it that has upset you now?"

"You!" She exclaimed. In the three short days she was sick, she had not only come to terms with the fact of the matter, but now, she was angry. There were things he could have done to prevent this, so, she shouted, "You did this!"

"What?"

With an aggravated growl, she turned on her heel and stormed away. Only, instead of letting the woman cool down elsewhere, by herself, Doflamingo followed her. Once they were standing in her room she turned on him with blazing eyes.

"I'm a month late." She bluntly told him now that there were no prying ears. The last thing she needed was anyone overhearing their conversation. Now that she was mad instead of sad, she had no reservations about telling him exactly what was going on and why she was none too pleased.

The ironic thing was that he knew exactly what she meant by that. But, not seeing her point, or how the blame could possibly fall on him, because a month or two without bleeding wasn't too terribly uncommon, even if Anberlyn was typically regular, Doflamingo asked, "And?"

"I've yet to start this month."

"And that's my fault how?"

"Two missed months in a row, daily sickness-" Before she could say anything else, Doflamingo burst out laughing, suddenly understanding what was going on. For a good, solid minute, his laughter poured from his mouth, like vomit had from hers, his hands clutching at his stomach.

"Sweetheart, you're not pregnant." He told her.

Only, instead of invoking a sense of relief, he succeeded in making her even angrier than before.

"How are you, a _man_, going to tell me, a _woman_, if I pregnant or not?!" Anberlyn roared, her clenched fists shaking at her sides, somewhere beyond the point of being livid.

Getting only a portion of his laughter under control, Doflamingo managed the explanation, "It was bad seafood that upset your stomach." When it was clear that she didn't believe him, he added, "Only those who went to that one tavern, Sea King's Tavern, were sick. It's also possible that you got a stomach bug from someone on top of that."

"How can you know for sure?" Anberlyn whispered, afraid to accept the ray of hope Doflamingo had just shone upon her. Because, Anberlyn didn't know what the hell she would do if she were in fact pregnant.

The logical thing would be to kill it before life could even be gifted to it. There was nothing good this world would have to offer the child of Doflamingo Donquixote and herself. Not only that, but she wouldn't be able to handle it, not mentally at least, and most certainly not while living on a pirate ship. If she were to leave the ship and therefore lose sight of Doflamingo than she might never accomplish her goal of bringing about his demise and she had already worked so hard to take him down even if there was nothing to show for her work except for a wanted poster and an ever increasing bounty. And if those things weren't reason enough, she did not want Doflamingo to father any kid of hers, point blank.

Hell, she didn't even want kids, not after what she had become.

Anberlyn stood before him, so very vulnerable, with both parties were acutely aware of this fact. The woman Doflamingo knew and loved so, was not standing before him. Instead, it was a maroon haired girl whose dark eyes held not only fear but also, uncertainty. Both of the occupants of Anberlyn's room were just as aware of the power that he currently held over her.

But, instead of abusing it, like he so often did when he was granted a certain amount of power, he merely pulled Anberlyn close and into her hair said, "Just trust me ok?"

Anberlyn's first response was to deny the simple request because as she had said, what would he know about her being pregnant. They both knew very well that they took next to no preventative measures, so it wasn't such a far-fetched idea. But, then again, Anberlyn would rather not be pregnant, so she nodded her head and murmured,

"I hope you're right."

For the past few days to a week she had been miserable under false pretenses. And of course she could be accepting false hope, but there was only one way to find out and unfortunately that way was simply time.

The good news was that not three days later, Doflamingo's sheets were ruined. Anberlyn was, for once, thrilled about it, of course meaning that he had been right and she had been right to trust him.

On the flipside, that would not be the only scare she would have, that was just the first.

The fact that she had even trusted him scared her greatly. Because even though Anberlyn had gained his trust, she had never intended on trusting in him in turn.

* * *

**A/n**: I had no intention of writing a chapter like this until Jymmie21 said that 'a pregnancy scare would be epic' (though i doubt this chapter is epic). I hope I have not disappointed you Jymmie21 b/c this chapter is more or less for you :D So I hope you and everyone else enjoy it.

Man…now we know how Law joined the crew... Damn he was one demented kid. Thank god Corazon saved him. Oh! On that note, because of recent cannon events and revelations I have gone back and tweaked chapters 10 and 11 to fit a little better. Nothing major so no worries. Just something to get the smaller details right.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	13. Finding A Balance

Things weren't always turbulent, though more often than not, there were times, especially now that Dressrosa was theirs to rule and the title Shichibukai was Doflamingo's, that were peaceful. Those times, of course, were quite nice, though some action every so often was just as welcome.

Sometimes it was just a matter of finding the delicate balance between too much action and too much lazing about. Thankfully, the balance was never too hard to find.

* * *

"Don't you think you should take this position seriously?" Anberlyn asked, having heard the short conversation between him and Sengoku, a man who had the power to revoke the position Doflamingo had actively sought to obtain.

It came as no surprise to either Sengoku or Anberlyn that the blonde had ignored direct orders, waving them away with a smile because he couldn't find any personal gain or amusement to be had if he were to obey.

"Do you think I should Sweetheart?" Doflamingo asked despite the clarity of her opinion in, not just her exasperated voice but, written across her features as well.

"Of course." Came the predicted answer. But, then, Anberlyn went as far as to offer to go to all of the places in which the Marines requested his presence and to do all of the things he wouldn't. "If you don't want to heed to their rules and requirements then I'll do it for you."

Obtaining the status of Shichibukai had made life considerably easier when it came to the Marines, their criminal activities and access to islands around the world. They no longer had to worry about if there was a Marine base on the island or not, not that Doflamingo ever worried about something as trivial.

"Now now, that won't be necessary." Doflamingo wasn't about to hand his precious Anberlyn over to the Marines who would just delight in either taking her life or locking her up, and those were two things he couldn't allow happen.

"Then do your job." She snapped at him. If he wouldn't let her do his job for him and he wouldn't do it himself, then they were up a creek.

With a chuckle, Doflamingo said, "They know where I stand."

She scowled. "I'm sure they do," He had probably made it crystal clear that he was a Shichibukai for his entertainment, "but, that doesn't mean that you can just blow orders off like you do everything else."

Even though obtaining the status of Shichibukai had not been a difficult feat on Doflamingo's part to accomplish but, that didn't mean that he could rewrite the game and play it by his rules. And even though his position could easily be revoked, his bounty unfrozen and the protection of the World Government voided, Doflamingo couldn't care less, going as far as to threaten to leave his position if the Marines failed to please or amuse him.

Doflamingo couldn't help but laugh at that. "Fuffuffuffu. Sure it does Sweetheart. It's their loss not mine."

Anberlyn frowned, wishing that he wouldn't take a being a Shichibukai so lightly. "I know but-"

"Do you want to go that badly?" he suddenly interrupted. The assignment had been to go knock some no-name pirates down a few pegs. The problem was that the crew wasn't even on the map and therefore was something the Marines could handle themselves. The only reason they wanted to send him was because he could reach the baseless island quicker.

"Would you take me if I were to say yes?" Anberlyn questioned opening her eyes and looking up at the smiling blonde. They were on the couch outside and while Baby 5 was resting quietly at his feet while Anberlyn stretched out on the couch, her head in Doflamingo's lap.

It wasn't uncommon for Anberlyn to go with him on Shichibukai business trips. He had even made an arrangement with the World Government so that she could have special privileges, because even if they didn't want her to accompany Doflamingo just about everywhere, he did. And since that's what he wanted, that was what he was going to get and that's what he got. Anberlyn was half a Shichibukai, meaning that she could sit in the meetings, among other things, but, her bounty remained active.

Doflamingo opened his mouth to answer, but, as he did, she cut in and said, "Don't bother. I have no desire." Even though a bit of action wouldn't be unwelcome, she was perfectly happy where she was and didn't feel like getting up or moving much.

"Then don't look so sad Sweetheart." He said, running his fingers through her hair, watching as she slowly closed her eyes. At that moment, Anberlyn was a cat, basking in the warm sunlight and puring under his touch.

For once, Anberlyn was content. She was not irritated, livid or upset. She was not being forced to lounge on the couch and tolerate Doflamingo petting her, like one might a pet, as he did business with crooked people and completely and utterly ignore his Shichibukai orders.

It was a shame that not every day could be as calming, blissful and agreeable as it was today. But, that's not what pirates do. Today was one of those rare uneventful days but, tomorrow would be different, that much was for sure. Besides the time spent sleeping, Anberlyn couldn't recall a time that her and Doflamingo hadn't been fighting like some kind of demented, unorthodox married couple.

"Are you bored is that it?" Doflamingo asked after a long stretch of silence in which they had retreated into their own personal worlds, looking down at the storm of a woman who, instead of rumbling and thundering, had been hanging around quietly. Such good behavior and even temperament was relatively uncommon, if not completely unheard of.

"No. Not yet." Anberlyn answered truthfully, opting not to be sarcastic or smart for once.

Lounging around under the warm rays of the sun, without a worry in the world was rather pleasant and it was a shame that she hadn't made the discovery sooner. If she had, she would have been a lot happier a lot sooner. But, it was better late than never.

"Good." He drawled delighted that Anberlyn seemed to be content with where she currently was.

Doflamingo then let the conversation fade into oblivion. And, not long after Anberlyn's breath evened out, becoming deep and as steady as the beat of a war drum.

Turning around, Baby 5 look in the scene that had unfolded behind her back and with a smile asked, "Is she asleep?" It was hard to tell if she were asleep or simply relaxed.

"It would appear so." He answered the smile ever present on his face widening.

"Well that's a good sign." She said surprised that Anberlyn had managed to relax enough around Doflamingo that she had fallen asleep. Doing so took a certain amount of trust, something in which she would deny having in Doflamingo, and faith, again, something Anberlyn would deny. And when he asked why, she told him as much, only adding to the size of the smile on his face.

* * *

Gunshots rang out, cries filling the air as bullets sank deep into tender flesh, muscle and tissue. Long fingers curled into a claw before slashing across the falling man's body. In the claw's wake, sharp strings appeared, slicing through flesh and bone like a knife through butter. And, while it would have been no challenge to tear the man to shreds, the strings severed nothing. It would be too easy, too painless, too quick, the pleasure and joy too shot lived to simply kill the guy off, so, Doflamingo left his body intact, grinning widely at the symphony of the pain filled cries pouring from his mouth and piece of work his contorted features had become. Etched into every crease, every cry, every twitch, was pain that words could never hope to describe.

Doflamingo not only held the man's crew at bay, but forced death to stand by and watch the pirate captain's demise. His nightmare had started when two frighteningly familiar figures had stepped foot on his ship, the one whose sail was sporting the jolly roger of a smiley face with a slash through it and would end only when the cruel Shichibukai was satisfied.

The blonde looming over the fallen pirate captain smiled in cruel delight as he watched the fucker writhe and flail about as he bled out before his now terrified crew. They were next and they knew it. The pirate crew had crossed the wrong man.

They had chosen the wrong flag to fly falsely under.

Doflamingo made sure that the captain perished before turning to the crew who had their weapons drawn, but were unable to act. He parted the crowd before him, creating an aisle that lead to the door that would lead below deck. Now that the captain had been taken care of, it was time to collect his dues. After all, anything under his flag was his.

Without a care in the world, without a single regard to the crew's thoughts or opinions of him, he strolled towards the door. Halfway through the door, he turned and said to the maroon haired woman who was about half way down the aisle and approaching the door, "You didn't think I was going to exclude you did you?" She shrugged a single shoulder, "They're all yours Sweetheart." He offered her a smile and closed the door, releasing the hold he had over the men and women. He was being quite generous, letting Anberlyn deal with them instead of taking care of them himself. If he were looking for the easy way out, Doflamingo would have just destroyed the ship and watched as they all drowned. But, where was the fun in that?

Once Doflamingo had disappeared behind the door, the crew surrounded her, their weapons drawn. They were not happy and it was all of them against her. And, even though she would have once been daunted by the idea of taking all of them out without going down herself, Anberlyn was confident in herself and the skills she had been force fed.

With a sly smile, she snatched her katars from their sheaths at the last possible second before they closed in on her. She swerved out of the way of a katana, its tip sinking not into her throat but into the stomach of a rather large woman. She swept her foot across the boards of the deck in an arc and as the pirates around her fell, she slashed across their bodies, taking them down with ease.

But before their bodies even hit the deck, more men and women were surrounding her, all vying for her life. But, they couldn't have it. And so, with expertise that came only with experience, Anberlyn shifted her body from solid to gas, allowing blades, bullets, kicks, punches, elbows and knees to pass through her before she whirled around and either knocked them out or killed them.

There were a few instances where she wasn't fast enough, when someone had caught her off guard and she was wounded. But, the wounds she received were only flesh wounds, they would heal within the month, and even if they didn't, well she'd be ok.

Once he had looted all of their spoils, Doflamingo headed back up to the deck, more than ready to take his leave even though it was doubtful that Anberlyn had finished the crew he had so generously left to her. But, there was no harm in enjoying a good show. After all, Anberlyn never failed to delight.

The crew was beginning to thin and fun was coming to an end.

A blade slashed across her chest just as she lurched forwards, the blade of one of her katars sliding into the gut of a bustier woman clothed in an elegant kimono, without a hint of resistance. It was a shame that there were no devil fruit users on the ship; it would have made things just a little bit more fun, and that much more dangerous because it was impossible to tell how two devil fruits would fare against each other until they clashed in battle.

Even though there were no devil fruit users around, slashing and hacking was still a damn good time. It had been a while since she had been allowed to let loose like this and kill everything in sight.

At one point in her life, Anberlyn believed that there was good in all people but now, now that she had seen the world, now that she had seen the worst, brought out the worst in people, she now somewhat believed Doflamingo's belief that all humans have inherent cruelty in them. If someone told her that she would one day kill with glee she would never had believed them, no matter who it was, even if it was herself.

As Anberlyn ripped the blade across the woman's stomach, one of the men she had already defeated had the audacity to get back on shaky legs and make another attempt at her life. This time, she was careful to make sure that he would not raise again, the blade of her second katar, embedded itself in the man's throat. His eyes went wide and with his last breath, blood was splattered across her hand and arm with a retching sound. She shook him free and turned towards the remaining few.

Inspired by the ito-ito no mi, Anberlyn solidified thin strips of air in front of the swords master, who was charging towards her, sword raised and ready. The strings pressed into his skin, promptly severing not only his arm, but causing deep wounds to his chest and torso due to the fact that he hadn't noticed the strings. Without her attacker's momentum to use against them, the solidified strips of air would be useless, as she had found out not long after Doflamingo had closed the door.

Her devil fruit wasn't much of an offensive kind of fruit, and what she could do in terms of offence was quite limited, however, the ito ito no mi seemed to be working well enough for Doflamingo, so Anberlyn thought she would give it a try. The first several tries had been complete and utter failures, the swords man had been the second consecutive success, meaning that with a little more work, she could add yet another move to her repertoire, which was filled with old, dusty moves and maneuvers.

The last man fell without so much as a sound, upon the dead or otherwise bodies of his crewmates, revealing a certain grinning blonde man. She didn't know just how long he had been there, watching.

"What was that Sweetheart?" He crooned, approaching her, paying no mind to the bodies underfoot.

"N-nothing." She rushed, guiltily hiding her hands behind her back, even though she was holding nothing but her katars.

The last thing Anberlyn wanted was for Doflamingo to find out that she had been actively attempting to duplicate his devil fruit. But, judging from the smile on his face, he had seen her in action, meaning that there was no way she could talk her way out of it, or convince him that she hadn't been doing what he thought she was.

"Are you embarrassed Sweetheart?" He sneered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spat, sheathing her bloody katars and frowning at him, angry that she had been caught.

Even though he had witnessed Anberlyn's devil fruits version of his strings, he was still quite curious about how well its application worked for the woman. "How did my technique work for you?"

"You must be retarded. There is no way I could use any of your techniques." She stubbornly insisted. She did have one move which was like his bullet string in which she sent out a gust of wind and solidified it. And of course, as she had just recently found out, she could use solidified strips of air and her opponent's momentum to mock his strings.

Anberlyn trying to replicate his ito ito no mi was a far cry from the time in which she used to hate him and put all of her energy into killing him, and the greatest form of flattery. But, because he knew all too well that she would not admit her actions, not to him at least, Doflamingo simply said, "Then my eyes deceive me."

"Damn straight they do." Anberlyn growled, refusing to admit anything to Doflamingo. He could convince himself that she was copying his devil fruit, and she could know that was exactly what she was doing, but, never would Anberlyn verbally admit it to the arrogant man. "Let's get going."

Doflamingo threw his head back, let out a long peel of laughter and then scooped the maroon haired woman off her feet before taking to the skies, the deceased pirate's treasure and Anberlyn in tow.

* * *

**A/n:** So, I'm going on vacation for two weeks, will be back for a few days then am going to a summer camp. So, I probably won't be able to update for those three weeks or so.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me and I will try my best to fix it. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


	14. The Takeover

"So the plan is to just waltz into the palace and _ask_ for the island to be handed over to you?" Anberlyn asked disbelief evident in her voice. Even though she was quite used to Doflamingo's lack of concern for just about everything, she just couldn't believe that his plan was to walk into the heavily guarded palace and steak his claims on the castle as the 'rightful ruler' due to his 'royal' blood.

"Pretty much." He smiled broadly, enjoying how distraught Anberlyn seemed to be over the lack of an actual plan. Though, truth be told, there was a whole lot more to it than that, but, Anberlyn would find that out a little later.

He reached out, placing a hand on her head, stilling her movements. As he stroked her marroon, just recently cut short again, hair, he said,

"Do you have that little faith in me Sweetheart?"

"Of course not." She glared at him, insulted that he would doubt her faith and confidence in her captain. "I'm sure you have a plan far more advanced than what you're letting on swirling around that empty head of yours that you're just not telling me."

Doflamingo's smile broadened, if that was even possible. It was already wider than the Cheshire's but, there seemed to be room for growth.

"You know me so well Sweetheart."

"How could I not?" She grumbled under her breath averting her eyes and looking towards her feet. It wasn't as though she ever really had a choice. She had to know her enemy through and through and she had long since learned that resistance wasn't the way to Doflamingo's heart.

"Fufufufufufu." His laughter resounded through the air, tough Anberlyn didn't know what he found so funny.

The small island was on the horizon and they would reach it not long after nightfall. Doflamingo would strut into the castle, make his demand and while he did that, his crew would be busy staying out of sight, just waiting to 'save' the people or take the castle for Doflamingo.

* * *

"It's been a while since you got out hasn't it?" Doflamingo asked as night began falling over the ship and the island, as the ship neared the island.

"Not really." Said Anberlyn truthfully, still trying to figure out Doflamingo's exact plan.

He had probably omitted plenty of things when he explained the plan to her earlier. He had probably already told the top executives of his crew the entire plan. Actually, he had probably told everyone but her the plan in its entirety. Of course he could have just left some parts out because he just wanted to watch the wheels spin behind her eyes and smoke pour from her ears as she tried to figure things out, after all, he just adored playing around with her.

That was something that hadn't changed at all over the years and would probably never change.

"Well I'm going to need your help tonight-"

"There are plenty of clouds for you to get to the palace." She interrupted looked skywards. Really, there were far more than enough clouds for him to get to where he needed to be tonight. There was no reason she would be needed, not for that at least.

He let out a little chuckle and continued on, undeterred. "I want you to go to the island with me and when they are at their lowest, when they are trembling with fear, when they hate their current king, I want you to declare your allegiance with me and protect the citizens from the king and his army."

There was the missing pieces of Doflamingo's plan. He had left out the part where he was going to completely flip the hearts of the people of the country of Dressrosa. Though, he had thrown her for a loop. Instead of using tyranny, instead of going in and killing everyone, or everyone who posed a threat and couldn't be easily manipulated by fear, Doflamingo was going in and playing hero to the mess that he was going to create.

"What is everyone else going to be doing?" Anberlyn asked, not denying his round about orders, nor agreeing to obey them. To be honest, she didn't want much to do with this, but, when did she ever want to do things with Doflamingo's plans?

He shrugged and waved his hand carelessly about. "Some are going to be taking the palace, others are going to be with me and others are going to be doing what you're going to be doing."

"Oh."

"Act a little more excited would you Sweetheart?"

Anberlyn put on a fake smile and in a sarcastic tone said, "Whoopee, I just can't wait to take over this island."

"That's my girl." Doflamingo praised, completely ignoring the faux happiness she was displaying because he knew that after the first royal soldier fell to her feet Anberlyn would be more than thrilled, because, after all, every human had a streak of bloodthirsty cruelty within them, and even though Anberlyn liked hiding hers so, it was a caged beast and bloodshed was the only key to releasing it.

She just narrowed dark eyes at him, an annoyed look upon her face.

The small island was nearing, just as night was. And, as night fell, they reached the island and country of Dressrosa. And, with everyone aware of the plan, Doflamingo took off towards the palace to set stage one of his plans into action.

By morning, Dressrosa would be his.

When they reached the island they made themselves scares while Doflamingo took to the skies and went to make his request for the island that he had explained was his.

But, before he reached the palace, Doflamingo made a stop atop a cliff that overlooked the city around the island and wasn't too far from the palace. When he did, the arms around his neck released and a pair of sandals hit the ground.

"Now, you stay here." He told the woman.

"But I thought-."

"Don't worry, you'll get your release soon enough." Doflamingo said before turning away from her and taking to the skies, making his way from cloud to cloud to the palace where King Riku lay, unknowingly in wait for him to make his appearance and inform the king of his decision to take the island back. The island of Dressrosa was what he wanted and the island would be what he would get, whether he had to take it by force or not.

But, he had nothing to fear, for everything would go according to plan.

Anberlyn stood atop the cliff none too thrilled. She'd rather be with the rest of the crew, waiting for the order to come out and do their jobs.

Doflamingo made himself comfortable on the sill of an opened window, the night breeze pushing the bound curtains about. The moon shone coldly overhead. Tonight would be the night that god turned its eyes away from the peaceful island of Dressrosa as it fell to its knees, as its citizens trembled with fear and their love of their king turned into unrivaled hate.

Once the king awoke, quite alarmed, after establishing who he was and just how much power he had, Doflamingo got to the point of the late night visit.

Instead of taking the country by force, he was kind enough to make the king an offer. If he could gather up ten million beli, then Doflamingo would sell the king the island that was rightfully his. Doflamingo was even kind enough to give King Riku until dawn, though, he made it VERY clear that the king was not to ask for assistance or to contact anyone or reveal their late night meeting to the citizens.

And once the steaks were clear, he took his leave returning to the cliff where Anberlyn was waiting. He had taken her along with him because he wanted her to experience this moment, the moment when a country fell to its knees and he would pick it up, he wanted to see her reaction to the part of the plan he hadn't fully explained.

Anberlyn wasn't left alone for very long and when Doflamingo returned to the cliff, she asked, "Done already?"

"Surprised?"

She shrugged, surprised that the demand for the country took so little time. One would think that a king of an island that had been peaceful for eight hundred years would not give his island up so easily.

"A bit." Anberlyn confessed, wondering what he had done, if talking was the only thing that had transpired between Doflamingo and the King.

They stood around in silence for a while, listening as the panic of the island unfolded beneath them, the shockwave rippled through the country. They heard the king ask for the country's wealth and the shouts of people begging the king to not bow so lowly to the people. And while this unfolded, Anberlyn snuck a glance at the man beside her.

There was a smile upon his face, one broader than usual.

With furrowed brows, Anberlyn suddenly asked, "What now?"

He shushed the curious woman at his side and in a quiet voice said, "Just listen and watch Sweetheart. The show's about to begin."

Only when he lifted his hand and began moving his fingers did she realize what was about to happen. He was manipulating someone with his strings, someone who wasn't her for once, which was bad for everyone that wasn't her.

With a clear view of the city, she watched a horse with a man on it gallop from the gates of the palace and shoot a flaming arrow at the buildings. And, at first, Anberlyn thought that it was one of the Donquixote pirates, after all, who else could it be?

But, when there was a collective cry from the confused and now frightened citizens for King Riku to stop, she realized who was on the other end of those strings and she realized why he needed her to help save the citizens. He was going to play hero even though he was the villain.

Doflamingo watched as the realizations dawned on her, he watched them travel across her face before the words, "You're awful," came from her mouth.

He let out a laugh and crooned, "You love it Sweetheart."

Anberlyn bit back a retort that would set him straight, but, it was doubtful that he would believe her if she were to tell him that she hated him and everything he did at this point in their relationship. He would probably brush her words off with a laugh or a wave. So, instead, she offered the words,

"I have come to not mind it as much, true. But, how do you expect me to follow out your orders if you keep me up here to watch the spectacle unfold, hmm?" She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned up at him.

"Just a little longer Sweetheart.

There were screams of the citizens below, begging for the soldiers to stop too. There were pleas for the king and the soldiers to stop and pleas for god to have mercy on them, for someone to save them. And Doflamingo reveled in every one of the sounds that wafted up to the cliff they stood upon.

"I want the whole country trembling with fear! And when they've come to hate King Riku with all of their hearts, that's when the hero will appear." Doflamingo exclaimed with malice, a joyous smile upon his face.

They stood there for a few more minutes and when the cry, "Damn you King Riku! I hate you you're nothing but an inhuman piece of shit!," was heard from their waiting place, Doflamingo grabbed Anberlyn around the waist and took off.

They had fallen into his trap so easily. Dressrosa was as good as his. All he had to do was show up and save the people from their awful king, the King they hated more than they had loved not a day before with all of their hearts. She clung to his side until they met with the other members of the Donquixote family, well the top executives at least.

"Sa…save me!" a man cried as the royal army, who were secretly under Doflamingo's control, rushed down the street, their weapons raised high, aiming to kill the fallen man

With Doflamingo perched on the building, or a building's rubble, with Pica, Diamante, Trebol and Anberlyn standing before him, they stopped the charging army.

"W-who are you people?" someone asked, causing Doflamingo to smile and introducing himself and his reason for arriving with his crew, which he also introduced.

Doflamingo seized the king and held him up, exclaiming to the people that the five of them would take out the islands trash. And somehow, the citizens fell for it; they gobbled up the rays of hope without a single question, without a shroud of doubt or realizing just how convenient it really was for Doflamingo and his pirate crew to show up and decide to save the island.

So, in the midst of their despair, and their need for salvation, the Donquixote Pirates saved the people under Doflamingo's control. There was nothing Doflamingo liked more than a plan going exactly as imagined.

Tears and snot ran down the faces of the soldiers as they slashed their own people down, but, the people were too terrified, too hopeless to notice such a minute detail. And once he stepped in to help, they were too overjoyed, too grateful to notice.

As his crew took the castle and saved the people, Doflamingo simply watched with a smile. He expected nothing less from the sheep or his crew. And so, before putting an end to the soldier's reign of terror and exalting himself as king, Doflamingo took a moment to simply observe, to watch and revel in his handiwork.

All around him his crew and the old king's soldiers clashed. Diamante, Pica, Terbol and of course, Anberlyn fought with complete and utter conviction. Only when Doflamingo had enough did he give the soldiers an option. They could either submit to him and accept him as king, or they could die. Truth be told, he didn't quite care what they chose to do.

Anberlyn stood by, waiting for the soldiers to make their decision; it was no easy one to make, not when the will to live was stronger than the will to defy the grinning man they were now facing.

To be honest, Anberlyn thought he should just kill them all so that their hate would not grow and then backfire on Doflamingo. The smart thing to do would be to kill everyone connected to the king and that included any blood relations and of course those he had surrounded himself with. But, with Doflamingo it could never be that easy.

No, he had to play his games and have his fun.

So, she simply stood there, gripping her katars tightly, waiting for that one to refuse to fall to their knees. A swift death would be much better than anything Doflamingo had to offer the stubborn few. And, of course, there were a brave few who locked their knees and refused to bow at Doflamingo's feet.

Unfortunately, it was her job to take care of them. So, she lunged for the closest man, preparing to plunge her katar through his trachea. As he fell dead, his neck only partially attached to his shoulders, she heard Doflamingo laughingly ask,

"Anyone else?"

She wasn't the only one who had sprung into action, who had executed someone who had refused to bow.

After that display however, each and every soldier was on his knee, their heads bowed to the new king of Dressrosa, just as Doflamingo wanted. And, it was clear by the smile on his face that he was quite happy with how extremely well things had turned, at just how pleased he was that everything had gone without a hitch. The people had been fooled, the palace had been taken, the trust in King Riku decimated and they now ruled, all of that in a matter of a few hours, it was quite impressive and kind of scary.

By time the first of the sun's rays began lighting the dark sky, the island was theirs. There was no grueling effort on the Donquixote Pirates side of the, no surprises, just a lot of bloodshed of the enemy and a lot of work that was more fun than anything.

"Let us have a look at our new home." Doflamingo said with a pleased smile adorning his face as he turned towards the palace and started towards it, paying no mind to the bodies underfoot.

Without a word, they began following their captain. Anberlyn sheathed her katars and caught up with Doflamingo, ignoring it when he wrapped an arm around her waist. The king was thrown over his other shoulder.

And as they sauntered down the streets, the people who had loved the man not a few hours ago booed and lashed out, both verbally and physically, they passed. And even though some of the things they threw missed, hitting Doflamingo's broad back and precious pink feathered jacket, Doflamingo either didn't feel the rocks, the bricks or the other thing that were thrown at the king, or he was ignoring them. Truth be told, Anberlyn was surprised that he was putting up with it

But, finally they reached the palace, in which had been taken by the crew members that he had sent to do exactly that. Unsurprisingly, Doflamingo headed straight for the throne room, not giving any of the other rooms so much as a second glance.

Before settling into the throne that was his, Doflamingo threw the former king to the ground at his feet. And once he was perched comfortably on the arm of the throne, he praised his crew and the good job they had done in capturing the castle and taking over the island.

Doflamingo pulled Anberlyn into the seat of the throne as the crew chatted amongst themselves, mostly reliving and retelling their separate tales of the takeover of Dressrosa. Anberlyn frowned up at the new king and with a sinking feeling asked, "Is there still more to come?"

"Yes Sweetheart. The show is not over yet. The curtain close is still far off."

She was not thrilled to hear those words. She was not thrilled that there was more to come, though, she could not imagine what it was they were waiting for.

Kyros raced through the city the palace his only destination. He had to get to King Riku. As his footsteps pattered down the blood soaked streets, he passed by and flew over the bodies of friends and comrades alike, murdered in the most brutal of ways. As he ran, tears stung his eyes but, didn't fall. His ears rang with the chanting of a well-known pirate crew and its captain, only adding to the sense of urgency.

Finally, he reached the palace, his sword drawn and poised to fight his way to King Riku and, that was exactly what he did. They left him no other choice. But, finally, he burst from the hallway and into the throne room where he saw the king laying on his stomach, Doflamingo perched on his throne, a smile on his face.

"Kyros!" A voice shouted, and when he looked, he saw young Violet standing next to a pale, green haired woman.

He nodded at her, an angry growl rumbling in his throat, the grip on his swords hilt tightening.

"I'm so glad you could have made it." The blonde man, Doflamingo, crooned, the smile remaining on his face.

"I'm coming my king!" He shouted, before lurching forwards, aiming to take the pirates head.

Already knowing where this was going, Anberlyn slipped out of the throne, drawing her katars and stepping into his line of fire.

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to harm that man." She apologized to the man named Kyros just seconds before their blades clashed. Sparks flew from the collision, but, they both stood fast, glaring daggers into each other's eyes, vying for dominance as they pushed against each other.

"Move aside." He growled at her, as her feet slipped back and he gained an inch. Even though she was one of the ones who had done this to King Riku, he had no eyes for anyone except Donquixote Doflamingo.

Anberlyn sighed heavily and swiftly shifted her weight so that that muscular man stumbled past her. Tossing one katar aside, Anberlyn reached out to freeze him, but, he too was quick and used the momentum to shift out of her way and then attack once again.

Doflamingo watched gleefully as Anberlyn and Kyros went for each other's throats like wolves vying to be alpha. And, even though Anberlyn was physically weaker than Kyros, she had plenty of other skills up her sleeves. He was more than delighted when she used that one move where she mocked his ito ito no me and created strings.

"Get a pair of sea stone cuffs." Doflamingo gave the demand to the person closest to him, enjoying the fight too much to tear his eyes away from it.

"Rodger." Someone said and then ran off.

Even though Anberlyn was doing a flawless job at holding Kyros back, they were all over the place, exchanging an equal amount of blows.

A good portion of his men were tense and ready to take on Kyros, expecting Anberlyn to fail at protecting him, though, it was quite unnecessary.

Smoothly, Anberlyn slid out of the way of the sharp blade, and reached out to solidify yet another limb, so far she had gotten an arm and landed several blows to his torso and chest, which caused much pain but didn't seem to slow him down much.

She wanted nothing more than to finish him off, however if Doflamingo wanted him dead then she would have been given the orders to do so, so Anberlyn would simply hold him off until she was given orders.

"You filthy pirates! What have you done?!" The man kept shouting things of the sort as they continuously clashed.

"Anberlyn!" Someone shouted, grabbing her attention as she ducked under a kick and then rolled to the side before the blade could sink into her flesh. When she looked, she saw Baby 5 standing there with a pair of sea stone cuffs in hand.

Baby 5 wasn't about to leap into the fray, not when Anberlyn was holding out on her own. She didn't want to distract the woman and result in her death. That wouldn't make Young Master very happy, because even though he acted as though Anberlyn was expendable, her loss would displease him greatly. So, once she was back on her feet, she tossed the cuffs to the maroon haired woman, who caught them and turned her attention back towards the gladiator hell bent on reaching Doflamingo and separating his head from his body.

"Got it!"

She had to make this quick because the cuffs were sea stone and they were rapidly draining her energy from her body. But, before she could be fully drained, she lunged at the man. Unfortunately, he simply turned his body to the side and let her stumbled past him, the cuff missing its intended target. With the hilt of his sword, Kyros knocked the weakened woman to the ground.

Doflamingo was surprised that Anberlyn would handle sea stone for him, that she would lose a fight just because he wanted someone detained. The fact that she was still holding them tight made him realize just how far their relationship had come, just how loyal of a subordinate she had become. He had not said that she had to be the one the put the cuffs on him, there were plenty of subordinates of his who could take Kyros on, who had not eaten the devils fruit, who could get them on the man.

With his main opponent dealt with, Kyros started for Doflamingo, seizing up the crew around him. If they were all as formidable as the woman then he would be fighting a losing war.

But, the only thing now standing between him and the pirate was a little blue haired girl, one he could simply maneuver around.

Anberlyn reached out and clamped on of the cuffs around his ankle with a victorious "Stupid bastard. Did you really think that would keep me down and out?"

Doflamingo threw his head back and laughed out loud at the expression not only on Kyros' face, but the one on Anberlyn's as well. Even though she hardly had the energy to hold her head up, let alone talk, she was talking big.

"I'm not a fruit user." Kyros said, a sweat drop forming at the woman's victorious expression. The cuffs had more effect on her than they did him.

"Doesn't matter. If he wants you restrained, then I'm going to do exactly that." Her grip on the sea stone cuffs tightened. She had gotten one on him, so, she was half way there.

Having not mingled with the crew much was a bit of a disadvantage at the moment because she didn't know who to call out to, who to ask for a hand. The crew members that she did know had all eaten a devils fruit.

But, it wasn't as though she was going to cry out for help anyways. It wasn't sea stone that was going to kill her.

"Even if it kills you?" He asked raising his sword. He didn't really want to kill her, Donquixote was his only goal, but he would do what he had to in order to reach the vile man.

She took several deep breaths, obviously struggling to so much as keep her head up, and then managed the words, "I told you I cannot allow you to harm a hair on Doflamingo's head or a feather on his jacket." And with that, she gave the chains a sharp yank, which brought the man to his feet.

They watched as they grappled on the ground, Anberlyn trying to get the second cuff on the other leg, and Kyros attempting to get the drained girl off of him. But, in the end, she somehow managed to get t second cuff on. It was fastened just below his knee on the same leg as the first, which was better than nothing.

Once her objective was achieved, Anberlyn threw the sea stone chains away from her and sharply ordered, "Someone else take these damn things." Before getting to her feet and strolling back to Doflamingo's side. Quietly, as she returned to the seat of the throne, she hissed, "I am NEVER doing that for you again."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! You did good Sweetheart." He praised Anberlyn as someone wrapped the chains around a pillar so that he could not reach Doflamingo or continue fighting.

Anberlyn just glared sharply at him and sank down into the throne, waiting for her energy to return.

Even though he was bound by sea stone cuffs, Kyros still gripped his sword tightly in hand and struggled against the chain. He even requested to be released from the cuffs. It broke his heart to see his king in the state that he was currently in.

"Kyros," Doflamingo purred, resting his cheek against his fist. "I have heard a lot about you. I want you to serve under me."

Anberlyn glared at Doflamingo wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. He wasn't fooled by the hero act as the rest of the country was. He had seen what they had done with his king and it was clear what they were planning on doing with his king, there was no way he would simply join them, even if Doflamingo used his strings to force him to do so.

Then, to make matters better, Doflamingo boasted that he had sent men after the man's wife and child, who both happen to be of royal blood. There was no way he was joining them, especially now.

The sword in Doflamingo's hand, the one he had been holding for quite some time now moved and the blade was lowered to the former king's throat, poised to cut, but slicing through not a single layer of flesh, not yet at least.

"See for yourself! The age of Dressrosa under the house of Riku is over!"

But, before Doflamingo could lift the blade and sever the king's head from his shoulders, Kyros made a move that shocked even Doflamingo. The man's blade sliced through his leg, just above the knee, before lunging for Doflamingo.

By time Anberlyn hand unsheathed her katar, it was already too late. The man fell to the ground, no longer a man but, a toy.

Relieved, but, none too happy, Anberlyn sunk back down into the chair, her hand slipping away from her katar's handle, arms folding across her chest. She should have let Sugar at the man, she should have just let the man at Doflamingo so that Sugar could have turned him into a toy and then that would have been that.

"That toy just ran off with the king!" Someone shouted.

Then why isn't someone going after it? Anberlyn wondered not bothering to get to her feet.

At least she hadn't intended on getting up or being the one to go after the toy until Doflamingo turned his sights on her and in a none too apologetic voice said, "I'm sorry to ask anything else of you, but could you go retrieve the king from that toy?"

"Only because you asked so nicely." Anberlyn sarcastically answered the smile on her face just as faux, pushing herself out of the throne and started for the door. On the way there, she picked up her other katar and then left the palace.

Anberlyn didn't know when it had started, but stepping out from under the shelter of the doorway of the palace, she stepped into the rain and started down the street. Since she hadn't been given any orders as to what to do with the toy soldier, she decided that she would just leave him after capturing the king and giving him back to Doflamingo. Though, if he fought for the king, then she would demolish the little guy.

Down the streets she wondered, asking if anyone had seen a single legged toy hopping around with a man. But, she had no luck, so she kept searching the streets and alleyways that was until, over the patter of the rain, she heard voices and then the pitiful cry,

"SCARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

When Anberlyn peered around the corner, she saw the little toy hunched over a woman with reddish hair, several Donquixote pirates lying dead around them, piecing together the puzzle of the scene she had missed by seconds.

Anberlyn didn't know exactly how the toy felt, but, the king was not with him, so there was no reason to bother the couple. So, Anberlyn left the single legged toy alone to grieve over the woman in peace.

As they waited for the return of Anberlyn and King Riku, a black haired girl no older than eighteen pushed her way through the pirates and made her way over to feather wearing blonde.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she begged for him to not kill the king. She hadn't heard him tell the maroon haired girl to kill him, and she hoped that if she found Riku that she would bring him back alive.

Doflamingo took great delight in having a princess bowing at his feet, begging him for something that was completely out of her control. "Keep him alive you say? Whatever for?"

It had been Doflamingo's plan to execute the man before the eyes of the entire island of Dressrosa. And unless she gave him a really good reason, then he would go through with his plan once Anberlyn returned and the rain let up.

"I-I'll work for you." She suddenly blurted.

"Hmmm." He audibly thought, creating suspense for princess Violet as she waited for his answer.

Having had Monet on the inside, posing as a maid, he knew all about her devil fruit and the fact that she could look into the minds and hearts of those around her, which could prove useful.

"If I'm not to kill Riku, what am I to do with him?" Doflamingo asked, though he already had plenty of ideas for the former king's fate.

Before Violet could answer, Anberlyn walked in, a large bulk over one shoulder, water falling from both of their bodies as she strolled into the room.

"There's your king." She grumbled throwing him to the ground.

"I-is he dead?" the girl whimpered, holding her hands up to her mouth.

Anberlyn looked at the black haired girl at Doflamingo's feet, wondering exactly what it was she had just interrupted.

Regardless, she said, "My orders were to find and bring him back, not kill him," before returning to the seat of the throne. Unless requested, told or ordered to do something else, Anberlyn was done. There were plenty of other people to carry out Doflamingo's orders.

"Please." She begged, doubting that would have even the slightest of effects on someone like Doflamingo or any of his crewmembers. "I'll work under you so long as you don't kill King Riku."

The blonde leaned forwards, sharply grabbed her chin and, with their noses almost touching, growled, "I'm king now princess." Then, tossing her back he said, "But, I suppose I could keep him around in exchange of your services."

Anberlyn glared up at Doflamingo and asked, "Why don't you just kill them all?"

By them, she meant the royal family. She had already gotten rid of the daughter of the princess and princess Scarlet herself, so why not finish the job and kill Princess Violet and King Riku himself?

Keeping them alive would only breed hate and one day, it would all backfire on him, and Anberlyn didn't want that. No, she couldn't have that. She couldn't have the entire country finding out the truth about Doflamingo and the strings he had pulled to become king, not until she had her way.

"Because, Sweetheart, killing everyone doesn't always solve the problem. Plus, her devil fruit will prove to be quite useful, no?"

Haughtily Anberlyn crossed her arms across her chest, wishing that Doflamingo would listen to her for once. "Whatever. Do what you think is best."

If Princess Violet was anything like her, then she would simply bide her time until she was able to act against Doflamingo. She would patiently wait for a moment of weakness and then pounce like a cat upon an injured bird.

"Trust me Sweetheart, this is for the best." Doflamingo said with a smile, looking down at the exhausted woman.

Of course he would think it best to keep a Princess and the former King around just for laughs.

Even though she hadn't done much, it seemed as though the sea stone cuffs had taken more out of her than she realized that she was letting on, for she was practically nodding off in his throne. And, with blood covering her hands, spotting her skin and clothes, a frown tugging down the corners of her mouth, it was a rather sweet image to look upon.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue, Anberlyn just let out a heavy sigh and bit her tongue. Even if she told him the feeling she had about keeping the royal family around, he would probably just laugh in her face and, with too much confidence, declare that his decisions were for the best, that keeping the king alive and welcoming Princess Violet into their ranks were completely reasonable courses of action to take.

So, Anberlyn muttered the words "Don't stop the show because of me."

A little gesture with her hand for him to continue on with whatever it was he was going to do, accompanying her words.

Doflamingo, ignoring everyone else in the room, leaned down, his nose inches from her temple, before saying, "You played your role well."

She titled her head back so that she could look him in the eye. "That means everything coming from you," snapped Anberlyn in a sarcastic whisper.

"There are a few loose ends to tie up and then the show will be over. If you are unable keep your eyes open and your attention sharp for that long, then I shall forgive you this once." He then pressed his lips against her forehead and then straightened.

And, as he returned to the tasks at hand, he heard the quiet word, "Thanks," waft up from Anberlyn lips. Even though he heard her, Doflamingo did not respond, opting instead to figure out what to do with the former king, the country what was now his and the people who now adored him.

* * *

A/n: Well there was a small window of opportunity for me to type, so as a result you get this chapter. But, I'll be gone the first week of August and won't have anything up until the week after.

I tried not to use too much direct cannon things in this chapter cuz well it's fanfiction and well you've already read this (for those of you who haven't, I apologize for the spoilers) and there's no reason to read a written out version of this chapter.

Review please. I would be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please, if you think that I have gotten anyone OOC, tells me and I will try my best to fix it. Thank you much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.


End file.
